The Nemesis System
by Mateo the Wonderer
Summary: This is a story that replaces Phantasy star a little bit. THe characters are different, but the setting is the same. There's no Dark Force, and the Algo system is named different. It's a good flick off the ending of the game. Hope you enjoy it.


**The nemesis system**

By: Matthew J. Shaver

On a special note… this story is dedicated to my best friends… they helped me emotionally to continue with this… Please enjoy! My email is Please email me a summary when you are done.

**_Introduction_**

The Nemesis system... It was formed around the year 2000, Earth years. It consisted of three planets. One planet was Unknown, for it was destroyed. The second planet was called Gaia, a green planet that had almost no land for people to live from. So Mother Brain was built, and the Climatrol, to control the weather and the Biosystems lab, to create life. And last, there's Totoria, a planet made of white soil. Gaia flourished after these machines. But something went wrong with Mother Brain, causing it to malfunction and turn evil. Because of this, Climatrol made the big lake flood into the dams that were built to keep the planet from overfilling and destroy tons of innocent people. Matthew, an agent in Paseo, the capitol of all the cities, was sent to investigate the Climatrol and Biosystems accident. Also, he was sent to open all the dams so the land won't flood. With his best friend Rosa, they visited the city of Armia, where they met Jessica and Zane. Then to Zema, where they met Daniel and Danielle, after that, they visited Optua, where they met Cecil and Claude. Traveling into the big Biosystems lab, they managed to shut it off from ever being used again. Then, they traveled underwater to the Climatrol area. There, they got to the bottom of it. When Climatrol was solved, they went boldly back to the governor and told him about the Biosystems and Climatrol. Learning the fact's he sent them to Totoria, to meet the ancient one named Lutz and face the great Mother Brain. Traveling to Totoria, the group got more acquainted with one another. They became best friends. After they landed at Totoria, they went to a place called Esper Mansion. There, they met Lutz, and Matthew received the NeiSword. Receiving it, the gang traveled to the lost spacecraft, called Noah. There, they fought long and hard until they reached Mother Brain. Bracing themselves, they attacked with full force. Using all their energy, they managed to destroy Mother Brain. Now, we join them...

The Nemesis system: The Beginning of the newborn!

Matthew knelt, darting the Neisword back and forth to protect himself from the larger parts of the flying debris. Behind him, Daniel held the Neishield high to shelter himself, Rosa and Danielle. Abruptly the explosion stopped - and Mother Brain was, in a manner of speaking... dead. The agent, using the sword to steady himself, slowly rose to his feet. The sound of movement suggested that his friends were doing the same.

"So... I guess that's it. We won!" Cecil asked in delight.

"Yup." Daniel strode up to the spot where the giant computer had stood, examining the great heap of scrap metal, "Nemesis's free. We did it!"

They turned away from the irreparably broken computer and all of a sudden, someone's voice filled the air,

"There is still someone in the ship! You cannot return again"

"No way!" Danielle yelled.

"There's a door here." Daniel pointed to the wall. "Behind that panel. It's been well hidden, but the explosion revealed it... and seems to have destroyed the hinges. I think it's worth checking... Matthew?"

"Yes... Let's have a look."

The hunter dug his gloved fingers into a crack in the door, put a foot to the wall, and pulled. The door protested loudly, but opened an inch or so. Daniel pulled again, the metal yielded he found himself lying on the floor with the door on top of him. He had pulled it from its hinges. Taking the lead, Matthew led his friends through the hole, only shocked to find hundreds of people staring at them. They resembled ordinary Palaman people.

"Welcome to the spaceship Noah," one of the men said.

"Who... who are you?" Matthew asked them.

The man took a step forwards, making an inviting gesture. Matthew walked closer, not seeing the men who placed themselves in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"I don't like your tone of voice," the man said. "Are you here because you think we are enemies?" Matthew and the others exchanged glances.

The agent cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Hem, well... I don't know. I hope not."

"Thanks to the Mother Brain, which we created, Gaia prospered."

"So you are the creators of the Mother Brain!" Rosa exclaimed. "You are hardly what we expected!"

"We are not people of Nemesis. We are from a place called Earth. Our planet was green and lovely, and we had a highly advanced civilization. We are the last of our race."

"The last...?" Danielle whispered, visibly shocked.

"Yes. Our planet was destroyed. Do you want to know why?" the man stated.

"Yes," Danielle answered softly.

"We were a weaker people then," the Earthman said, "Even though we knew about the evil inside us, we didn't suppress it. We took joy in controlling nature; we didn't realize we were destroying ourselves... until it was too late. The death rattle of our planet alerted us to our failure. With the time remaining to us, we built a spaceship to wander among the stars. Then we found Gaia. We found the people here living in simple happiness. We decided we want this planet. And do you think you can stop us, we who destroyed Palma? You will die!"

The man smiled an evil grin, and Matthew blinked, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Silence!" Matthew roared. "Be quiet!"

As the man proceeded to draw a weapon, the agent swung his Neisword, knocking the Earthman into the wall, snapping his neck. "Ho, Matthew!" said Cecil, a bewildered look on his face, "What's happening?"

"Death, by the looks of it," Matthew told him, "This is for all of Nemesis! Nail them and we are done with this!"

"Final battle, is it?" Jessica asked in relief, "That's good... I'm getting sick of killing."

"Don't be so sure it's over, Jessica! We still got to deal with those-!"

A metallic bullet struck Matthew's shoulder, spinning him around, almost making him fall. A surprised man to their right lowered an old-fashioned firearm, staring at Matthew as if the agent was a ghost.

"Here they come!" shouted Danielle, "Ready!"

"Yeah!" The group yelled, getting ready for an attack.

Jessica's bright green hair, reaching to the mid section of her back, glazed in the sun like a blade of grass that just sprouted. Her Blue eyes were so sparkly they made any man fall to his knees in love. Her blue long skirt, held with a black belt, was loose. Not to mention the dark blue shirt she wore. It tucked into her shorts and the shirt had no sleeves. In other words, like the top part of a dress. Except this one had threads in the back to tie it.

Rosa's gentle blue, long and silky hair, shined form the beaming sun like a crystal clear ocean. Her eyes were glowing emeralds, making anyone who looked into them melt. Her yellow skirt, reaching her kneecaps, made her yellow shirt look like a small tank top. Also, there was a red belt around her waste. Just like Jessica though, Rosa had small cuts on her legs and arms. Her shackles around her wrist were faded red from all the fighting.

Wearing a black robe, Cecil's white hair rattled silently as he grasped his large sword on his back. With his black boots clanging on the floor, his dark eyes filled with anger and revenge, Danielle was beside him, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt along with a green skirt and belt around her. Having tons of medical supplies in a sack on her side, she had a saber in her hands. Her long, brown hair, along with her crimson eyes glittered beside her knight in shinny armor.

With this said, they all collided into a battle with sabers, guns, and other weapons. Secretly, as everyone engaged in battle, Claude sneaked off into the deeper part of Noah. Strapping a large space suit on, he ejected himself into the deepness of outer space. As minuets passed, as Matthew finally killed an Earthman, a bullet nailed Matthew right above his hand where he held his sword. The shock made him fall to the floor.  
" Matthew!" Yelled Danielle.

Danielle couldn't believe her eyes as an Earthman stood above him. As fast as she could, Danielle ran up to him and grasped his body as hard as she could with her arms. They fell onto the floor, rolling and turning, punching, kicking and biting one another. Standing on his tiresome feet, he turned and saw Zane being ambushed. As loud as he should shout, he shouted,  
" Zane!! LOOK OUT!!"

As Zane turned around, he lifted up his daggers. But when he did, the two Earthmen that has swords plummeted them right into his stomach. Matthew squeezed the hilt of his weapon with all his anger pouring down his face in tears of sorrow,  
" NO!!" Matthew yelled, running towards them.

Screaming with emotional pain, Matthew took the Neisword and swiped at the two Earthmen, shattering their weapons, stunning them. They landed face first into the hard tiled floor.  
" Zane!" Matthew shrieked, kneeling beside him.  
" They have shown me the ugliness of continued existence… sigh " Zane struggled to say.

With pain growing in his heart, Matthew stood up from his dead friend and balled his dirty left fist up. With hatred lifting from his mouth, he yelled,  
" This has to end! " Matthew shouted, putting his sword in the case on his back.

Picking up Zane's trusty daggers, Matthew then ran into a large group of Earthmen, where Daniel, Rosa, and Jessica were fighting. Meanwhile, Danielle and Cecil were fighting with cuts and bruises greatly shown all over their bodies. Danielle's silky brown hair was cut up to rags as she dodged sword attacks. Unfortunately, as she jumped in the air, Cecil took a hit from the Earthman that was trying to hit Danielle. In horror, she landed on top of the Earthman.  
" Cecil!!" Danielle shrieked, falling to her knees.

With tears rolling down her soft cheeks, her gleaming eyes looked into Cecil's pain-lit eyes. He stroked her soft, brown hair as he drew her head near his. With a smile, her luscious lips pressed against his. Slowly backing her head away, she began to cry as Cecil took his last breath.

With tears streaming down her feather-like face she gazed at Cecil's motionless body, an Earthman approached slowly behind her. Without warning, he raised a sword high into the air. It whistled as it plummeted to the ground, Danielle's motionless body fell over top Cecil's bloody corpse.

Rosa, with her staff in her hands, fought an Earthman where Mother Brain was fought. Tripping up the Earthman, he fell into the engine of Noah, grinding his body to nothing. With smoke rising from the engine, the lights started to fading out. With both teams badly injured, they regrouped in the large room where they fought. Matthew, Steadying himself with his blade, shouted at the Earthmen,  
" Stop this madness!"  
" Silence! Nemesis will be… Destroyed in a matter of minuets. Right after we destroy you!" Laughed an Earthman, wiping the sweat off his battered forehead.  
" Guys, lets end this!" Jessica screamed.

With their remaining strength, Daniel, Jessica, and Rosa all charged at the remaining Earthman. At the same time, Matthew ran to the empty cockpit to try and get the ship under control. The fight lasted well over three hours. As Daniel, Jessica and Rosa looked around, they noticed the whole room was filled with carnage. They dragged their dead friend's bodies to a corner of the ship and began talking.  
" We beat them…" Jessica sighed.  
" Finally, after all that… Zane, Cecil, and Danielle are at peace now." Daniel sighed, looking heavily upon their lifeless friends.  
" I wonder what's going on down in Gaia right now…" Rosa murmured, sitting down.  
" HEY!!" Matthew yelled in terror," Get in here, HURRY!!"  
" Why??" Daniel asked, still thinking about his dead friends.  
" BECAUSE THERE IS A BIT OF A LIFE-THREATNING PROBLEM!" Matthew screamed.

Depressed the three began walking towards the cockpit. Out of nowhere, the ship tilted forward, lunging the three into the cockpit. Falling on top each other, Matthew froze as he gazed in front of the window screen. Standing up in pain, they all stood in astonishment, looking out the window screen.  
" What was that?" Rosa asked in fright.  
" HOLY HELL!! ARE WE FALLING??" Jessica shrieked.  
" Listen… There is only enough oxygen on this spacecraft for 2 hours… We need to get out of here and fast!"  
" Use the Neisword, like Lutz said." Daniel huffed.  
" I cant. It shattered after the battle. Lutz sealed us in here... so we are going to die…" Matthew sighed, showing them the hilt of the broken blade.  
" He's right!" Jessica grumbled, punching the door.  
" We will make it out of here…" Matthew said with a glimmer of hope.

Matthew watched in terror as the stars and space trash rushed towards them and smashed against the ship. He slowly relaxed himself in the pilot seat, leaning his head on the arm of the seat. Rosa picked up the daggers in the other seat and put them on the floor and sat down while Daniel and Jessica worked on the machinery, where the Mother Brain used to be. In the cockpit, Rosa looked really hard what was in front of them.  
" Hey Matthew?" Rosa asked with a soft and concerned voice.

" Yeah? Raising up from sleeping on the arm of the seat what is it?" Matthew answered.  
" Look at that…" Rosa pointed right in front of the ship.  
" I don't see…" Matthew gasped, looking hard into the window screen," oh no…"

In seconds, Matthew jumped up from the pilot seat, grasped Rosa's frail body, put her in the pilot seat, and bolted towards Jessica and Daniel. He began shouting at the two,  
" Listen, WE GOT TO GET THIS UP AND RUNNING!!"  
" What's the hurry? Two hours isn't up yet." Jessica laughed, looking at him thoughtfully.  
" NO… Gaia IS RIGHT THERE! WE'RE FALLING TOWARDS IT! YOU KNOW, FALL DOWN GO BOOM! WE DIE!" Matthew shrieks.

With this said, Matthew jumped into the machinery, and began connecting and twisting wires together. Meanwhile, back in the cockpit, Rosa was staring at the planet of Gaia, drawing closer and closer. Staring at the big green planet, it made her slip deep into thought about her adventure with Matthew and the team. Deep in thought, she accidentally put her foot on a lever under her sea. Accidentally pulling it, it opened up a garbage chute. As fast as she could, Rosa grabbed her staff and held it diagonally as her seat was sucked away into the wonders of outer space. Outside, they began falling faster into Gaia's atmosphere.

From the incredible speed, Jessica and Daniel were pressed against the walls in the hallway where mother brain used to be. Matthew, however, was thrown from the machinery and flew up to the cockpit. With quick thinking, he grabbed Rosa's staff and the two held on for dear life.  
" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Daniel screamed, trying to lift up from the wall.  
Suddenly, the machinery started to break into pieces. The big chunks that broke away flew swiftly to the other end of the ship, ripping the walls out. Jessica and Daniel were thrown to the front of the big room. With quick thinking, Daniel used his whip, tied it around his waste, grabbed hold of an emergency bar, and tied the other end to it. Watching Jessica plummet at a great speed, he grabbed onto her.

All of a sudden, they started feeling heat. Outside, the spaceship was entering Gaia's atmosphere. This heat grew more and more tense. Daniel's whip melted, sending him and Jessica crashing upwards. When they flew towards the other side of the ship, their heads and bodies banged and bounced off corners of hallways and pieces of machinery. When they finally got to the end of the ship, they were motionless.Matthew and Rosa watched in terror as Gaia's towns grew from dots to golf ball sizes almost immediately. Hearing a tremendous crack come from the cockpit, Rosa and Matthew, both still hanging onto the staff, flew backwards. As the cockpit rolled and bounced off the side of the falling ship, Rosa turned her staff. As the two broke away from the cockpit, they fell only a few feet as they landed hard on top of the tallest tower of the planet called the Tower of Zot. Looking forward, they wrapped their arms around each other, watching as the remains of the ship of Noah crashed into Paseo and Armia. The soil rumbled as the mushroom cloud rose high.  
" Oh no… M-m-m-m-m-my home…" Matthew stuttered, grinding his teeth.  
" Matthew…" Rosa sighed, feeling a tear through her shirt.

Suddenly, the governor approached them from a door on top of the tower; four robots accompanied him.  
" Matthew! I am surprised that you made it. What a shock!" He said with a grin.  
" My friends… all of them… except Rosa… all…" Matthew rose up, seeing the flames and the rubble.  
" Daniel and Jessica survived it. I am sorry Matthew…" The governor sighed, walking towards Matthew.  
" You… teleported them here?" Matthew questioned.

" Once you and Rosa moved from inside to outside too quickly, I couldn't teleport you two. But Daniel and Jessica were at one point. When they got here, we had to take them to the hospital. They were badly injured. The injuries were busted organs and broken bones."  
" At least they are alive… That's all that matters…" Rosa smiled in relief.

All of a sudden, dust and debris from the old cities had something rushing towards everything at an enormous speed.  
" Hit the decks! It's a Shockwave!!" Matthew screamed.

With no way to protect them, the shockwave passed right over the tower, throwing Matthew into the sky. The robots extended their arms out, catching Rosa, along with the governor. But Matthew helplessly fell down into Optua's lake. Falling in straight up, he sank right to the bottom of the water. The pressure of the water almost killed his eardrums.

Meanwhile, on top of the tower, Rosa and the governor were released from the robot's grasp. As soon as they were free, they were shoved to the edge of the building. Shocking the governor, they watched as the robots began walking towards them in anger. All four of them announced,  
" Perish Gaia fools!"  
" It's the Earthmen??" Rosa gasped.  
" Earthmen? Their planet was destroyed." The governor said.  
" I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Rosa shrieked.

Knowing there was no way to escape, Rosa grasped her staff tightly as the robots charged after them. Charging back, Rosa collided with the robots, but only metallic armor and wires flew high into the air. As Rosa stabbed and smacked the robots, another one approached her from behind. As it got right above Rosa, something hit it, making it freeze. Hearing the sound of twisting metal, Rosa turned around. With her reflexes, she jumped into the air, decapitating the robot. Looking to her right, she saw the Governor, panting heavily. Concerned, Rosa ran to him, also panting.  
" Well… breathing hard I haven't done that in about 20 years." The Governor smiled in a chuckle.  
" I wonder what that shockwave was…" Rosa laughed.

Below, on the surface of the lake, Matthew was swimming to the shores. When he got to the polluted shore, there was a man standing on the wooden dock. The man wore a pure red and black mixed robe, along with a sword at his side. Curious, Matthew ran up on shore and ran across the dock and stopped within 15 feet of him. Out of the blue, the man began laughing,  
" You destroyed my loyal soldiers… Mother Brain was…"  
" You are the one who created mother brain aren't you?" Matthew questioned.  
" Hahahahaha! That's funny. Mother Brain was just a pawn in my plan. I am you're worst nightmare!" The person laughed, turning around.

With rage growing deep in his heart, he began balling up his fists. At the same time, the person taunted him.  
" Ha… what's the matter? The sword you had shattered? HA! That's also funny. It's also funny that you want to fight me. You have no idea what you are up against." The man laughed.  
" Do I?" Matthew said, fueled with anger.

Letting his aggression flow through his body, Matthew ran at him furiously. Stunning Matthew's beliefs, the person grabbed the collar of Matthew's shirt.  
" Hahahaha! You puny insect! You really think you can stop me? Taste my power!" The person announced.

Trying to break free, the person drew back and punched Matthew in the face so hard he flew in the air. Flying towards Optua's tower, Matthew braced his face as he glided in the air. Knocking him unconscious, Matthew went through the walls of the tower and hit a tree on the other side, causing Matthew to lay there, motionless. Rosa and the Governor were already downstairs, watching Matthew enter and leave the building. Swiftly, they ran out the building, seeing Matthew battered up under a tree. Sprinting to his beaten up body, they shook him, concerned,  
" Matthew!" Rosa shrieked.  
" That… person… dock… very… sigh " Matthew fainted.  
" He fought an Earthman?" Rosa asked to herself.  
" Help me, we'll take him to the hospital." The Governor said, picking up his ankles.

Grabbing Matthew's arms, the Governor and Rosa boosted Matthew to a medical room near the top of the tower. At the same time, as Rosa and the governor were waiting in front of his room Daniel approached them. Delighted to see him, Rosa ran to him, grasping him close.  
" Glad to see you alive." Rosa smiled.  
" Glad to see YOU alive," Daniel chuckled," where's Matthew?"  
" He was beat up. Someone beat the hell out of him. But that was at lease five months ago." Rosa said.  
" Let's go see him." The Governor started walking to his room.

Letting go of each other, they slowly followed the governor. Having a small thrill, Rosa closed her eyes. As they entered the room, Rosa opened her eyes slowly. The sight of Matthew made Rosa turn away. He had tons of cuts and bruises. Watching them enter the room, Matthew waved with a smile on his face.  
" Matthew…" Rosa smiled.  
" Hey…" Matthew said, with pain.  
" Who did this to you?" Daniel asked, running to his bed.  
" An… Earthman…" Matthew replied.  
" Earthman? How?? We killed them all!" Rosa shrieked.  
" This wasn't any Earthman… this was nowhere near as strong as Mother Brain… This person… is… around here… somewhere…" Matthew said, struggling not to faint.  
" What does he look like? How strong is he?" Rosa panicked.  
" Looks like… an Earthman… he's stronger… than… than… t…ha…n… The… sigh " Matthew fainted.  
" The what?? Oh damn…" The governor moaned, leaving the room silently.

Daniel walked to the window and sat down on the sofa, as did Rosa. The two both sat there, staring at Matthew, amazed that he survived through the brutal attack.  
" Hey… Daniel… Who could do such a thing to Matthew?" Rosa asked, concerned.  
" You think Mother Brain took form of another creature? An Earthman perhaps?" Daniel answered, clueless.  
" No way… Mother Brain was only a computer…" Rosa replied.  
" Then… you think the books were true about the sorceress? Like that Unamecia?" Daniel asked, quivering.  
" No way! Unamecia is a goddess that was slain a LONG time ago…" Rosa announced.  
" The person… had a black hood… and a sword… The person… grabbed me and… punched me in he face…" Matthew said, waking up.  
" You're awake…" Rosa smiled, jumping out of the sofa.  
" Yeah…" Matthew sighed.

Suddenly, something began chanting inside of Matthew's throbbing head. Going to a trance, he stood out of the bed like someone controlling him. Chanting " Neisword! I call thee!" a bright light shot from the sky, enveloping Matthew. A great force erupted from the light, sending Rosa out the room with incredible speed. Daniel was thrown out the glass window, falling towards the pavement.

Moments passed, Rosa rose up from the tiled floor and looked straight into Matthew's room. Not only was Matthew gone, there was a big hole in the glass window. Jumping to her feet, Rosa ran to the window. As she got to the shattered window, she looked down. Down below, she saw Daniel, on the cement of the ground. Devastated, she put her hand on her mouth and backed up until she sat onto the medical bed. Confused and unaware on what happened, she lay on the soft bed, with tears pouring out of her glossy eyes.

Blinded a few moments by the light, Matthew opened his eyes and noticed he was at the Esper mansion.  
" What? How...?" Matthew asked himself in disbelief.  
" Oh my! You aren't supposed to be here!" Yelled a person in the corner.  
" You! The boy who thought he slain all evil!" Said another person in a corner.  
" Foolish Gaia! They think this boy can save them!" Said another person in a corner.  
" Who are you all? Why are you here?" Matthew asked, confused.  
" We are the followers of the Unamecia! We are here to destroy all that is pure and right! Unamecia demands that you are destroyed! YOU ARE IN OUR WAY FOR DESTRUCTION!" They all laughed.

Boldly, they picked up spears that were laying on the wall.  
" But… How?" Matthew asked, grasping a sword that was stuck in the white soil.

When Matthew asked that question, they dashed towards him in deadly force. Matthew still stood there, his scars and bruises shown from afar. With their spears held high, they lunged towards him. Suddenly, they hit the ground, motionless. One man stood there, holding his stomach on his knees. Matthew lowered his bloody blade.

" Please, this is enough. Haven't we all had enough bloodshed?" Matthew pleaded.  
" You… are… Matthew?" He asked, struggling to look at him.  
" Why are you doing this? Yes I am Matthew." Matthew replied, looking at him sneeringly.  
" We have been… waiting… for… you… sigh, " The person sighed.  
" I wonder what he meant? Oh well… got to find Lutz."

Watching his body fall to the side, Matthew raced downstairs, where Lutz was put asleep. Boldly, he opened the door that was the entrance to the basement. When he put his hand onto the doorknob, it flung open. As he entered the basement, all you could see was dead bodies. Also, the big machine that Lutz was asleep in was completely destroyed. With anger building in his heart, he dropped his sword and slammed the floor with his fists.  
" Damn it!!" Matthew yelled in anger," Lutz!! Where are you??"  
" I'm right here." Lutz said, rising up from the dead bodies.  
" Lutz! What is going on? My friends died, the spaceship crashed into Gaia, and people claim to be the followers of Unamecia! This is getting out of hand!" Matthew announced.  
" Unamecia will raise from her tomb in a matter of days. Her followers came here in search for her pendant. Unamecia needs her pendant to regain her power...They thought one of my people had it… and they killed everyone… They tried to kill me, but they wanted me to suffer…" Lutz cried, walking to Matthew.  
" I am sorry Lutz… Who slain Unamecia?" Matthew asked, looking at all the lifeless people.  
" I did..." He said.  
" Whoa… Oh my goodness!" Matthew screamed, grabbing the sword from the floor.  
" What? ARGH!!" Lutz shrieked, feeling a horn in her back.

Monsters shattered through the wall behind Lutz, having its great horn go straight through Lutz's mid section and thrown from its horn into a wall across the room. Hesitating quickly, Matthew jumped high in the air, landing on the monster. As the monster swung its head left and right, Matthew stabbed it in the head repeatedly until it died. When it landed on the ground, he jumped off its head and ran to Lutz, kneeling beside him. He laid his sword in his right hand, using it for support.  
" Lutz!" Matthew asked, shaking him.  
" Listen… under the machinery, there is a secret tunnel there; Unamecia's followers couldn't reach… Down there is Totoria's underground… temple… get the… sigh " Lutz coughed.

Lutz gave out a large sigh and then rolled out of Matthew's dirty hands. Matthew got up off the floor from kneeling, sticking his sword between his belt, and walked to the machinery. At the same time, the mansion was collapsing from when the monster walked in. Like lightning, he threw and tore through the machinery. When he reached the base of the machinery, it wouldn't come up. Thinking fast, he took out his sword and cut a hole in it.  
" Come' on! Be there!" Matthew said repeatedly.

As he finished cutting the hole, the entire ceiling began falling. Hesitating, Matthew jumped down the dark tunnel, unaware where it led. Meanwhile, Rosa sat on the medical bed, crying. In her sorrow mind, she began thinking about all the action she has been through. Suddenly, Jessica walked into the room, startling Rosa,  
" What's the matter?" Jessing asked.  
" Sniff… sniff everyone… Why does this have to happen??" Rosa asked feeling bore depressed.  
" Why is the window broken?" Jessica bluntly asked.

Beginning to shake, she approached the window. Taking a big breath, she peeked out the window. Panicking, she ran out the room. As she ran out the exit, she landed on her knees, picking up Daniel's battered head. Trying to wake him up, she shook him in her arms.  
" Daniel can you hear me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.  
" We shall make them see how it feels to lose something that you love… Good-bye… sigh " Daniel sighed.

Daniel's broken body relaxed, making Jessica lay him back down, softly. Full of rage and sadness, she stood up, with her courage and anger at full. When she did, an Earthman was standing there,  
" Ha! You are the one!" He laughed, taking out his laser blade.  
With quick thinking, she took out her saber and attacked him. At the same time, as Rosa rose up off the bed, a man walked into the room, grasping a strange weapon behind him.  
" You are the one!" He announced, reveling his staff.

" You… YOU!!" Rosa shrieked with indignation.

Jumping off the medical bed, she grasped her staff and blocked the attack the Earthman made. Thinking fast, she tripped him up. Holding the other end of her metallic staff to his neck, she began talking.  
" Where did you come from??" Rosa asked.  
" Die!!" The man yelled.

Becoming angrier, she pressed down on his neck.  
" WHERE??" she demanded with rage.  
" Oh… We were reborn when the spaceship crashed into Paseo. Err… it isn't Paseo now. It's the birth of our new planet! We are rebuilding everything that the spaceship Noah destroyed. And we are using all the rubble from the spaceship and the cities to rebuild a better city! HAHAHAHA! And there's nothing you can do about it!" The man laughed.  
" You… are you part of Unamecia's followers?" Rosa asked, standing down.  
" Who is that?" The man questioned, smacking Rosa's staff form his neck.

Picking up his staff, the man pushed Rosa into the hallway and continued fighting. Knocking Rosa away from him, the man smacked a table with knives, making them stick into his staff. With the Earthman having a two-sided reaper, Rosa was devastated as she blocked the Earthman's attacks. All of a sudden,  
" NO WAY! IT WAS ALL STEEL!" Rosa shrieked, throwing down the handle of her staff.  
" Now, its time for your destruction!" The man laughed.

She looked around for something to fight with. At the same time she was dodging every move the Earthman made. Thinking fast, she remembered something. Before they went to Totoria, They were in Zema, long before they went to Noah. She began thinking,  
" Hey Rosa, don't forget that you have a Saber in your pocket." Jessica suggested.  
" Do I need one Jessica?" Rosa asked.  
" Of course, everyone carries a spare just incase your other weapon is lost or destroyed." Jessica said.

Reaching into her pocket, she felt the smooth metal texture of the handle. Boldly, she took it out and turned it on. When she turned it on, she blocked an attack from the Earthman. Strangely, The man fell over, and burned to ashes. Puzzled, she lowered her saber.  
" What the... Oh well... I have to check on Jessica!!" Rosa shrieked, bolting down the hallway.

On the ground, Jessica fought with her emotions behind her. Every block and swipe she dished out had a feeling of some kind behind it. Tears flew out of her glossy eyes. As Rosa got to the 10th floor, she stumbled to the window, seeing an Earthman approach her form behind. Rosa began thinking,  
" If I yell, it'll distract her. If I jump down I'll kill an Earthman and commit suicide. If I run down, it'll be too late… Well, the only way is…" Rosa gulped.

Boldly, she put her saber in her pocket. With a large, deep breath, she covered her eyes with her arms and jumped out the window. Below, Jessica was unaware about the Earthman behind her. The Earthman raised his sword in the air. All of a sudden, there was a tremendous quake. This quake created a gigantic hole in the ground, causing the Earthman and Jessica to stop fighting. Jessica, finding a chance, turned around and swiped the Earthman through his neck, killing him. As his body hit the ground, Jessica turned her saber off and attached it to her side. Going into a frantic mood, Jessica desperately looked from the top of the hole for survivors.  
" Hello?" Jessica screamed down the hole.  
" Yeah?" Rosa answered faintly, pushing a rock off of herself.  
" How… oh never mind." Jessica sighed, laughing.  
" Ha!" Rosa smiled, laughing also.

After a few minuets of laughing, Jessica helped Rosa out of the hole. When they got out of the hole, Jessica saw that Rosa didn't have her staff anymore.  
" Hey! You still have the saber?" Jessica asked.  
" Yup. If it wasn't for this, I would be dead right now." Rosa smiled.  
" How did they get here? The Earthmen I mean..." Jessica asked.  
" When Noah crashed, they were reborn. As we speak, they are rebuilding the technology of the spacecraft AND Paseo and Armia!" Rosa replied.  
" Oh my goodness… Lets go look and see what they are doing!" Jessica suggested.  
" Good idea!" Rosa said with delight.

Turning towards the rebuilding city, they began traveling. They went through the mystical forest to get to Paseo quicker. When they arrived at the tunnel that leads to Paseo, the tunnel had groups of Earthmen everywhere. Rosa and Jessica, scared and confused, both had their hands in their pocket, ready for a fight. Rosa, thinking for a second, wanted to try an idea. Whispering it to Jessica, the two approached the Earthmen calmly, but shaking in their bones. As they got to the door, two tall Earthmen in black suits stopped them.  
" Stop! You must have authorization from one of our associates!" They announced.  
" Oh," Rosa stuttered," um… we were…"  
" Oh yeah? From an Earthman or Unamecia?" The man on the left said, looking scornfully at Rosa's clothes.  
" E…E…E…Earthmen…" Jessica blurted.  
" Which one?" The man on the right asked, looking at Jessica.  
" Um Lord Gezo." Jessica said quietly.

" Oh, sorry to keep you waiting. You may pass." The two guards smiled, walking away from the door.

As Rosa and Jessica walked in the gate, they clutched each other's hands in terror as they reached the gate into the city. As the door opened, the light was faint. Taking their first step into the city, they were astonished of the technology that they had. With extreme caution, but also trying to look casual, they walked through the city and headed towards what remains of spaceship Noah. Because of their clothes, people that they passed gave them a sneering look. Trying to run, but not be accused of anything, the two frightened girls headed towards the castle that wasn't complete.

Meanwhile, on Totoria, some rubble that came through the tunnel covered up Matthew. With all his might, Matthew burst out of all the rubble. With his sword in his right hand, he looked all around, noticing he was in a temple. The room he was in was gigantic and had pillars holding the ceiling up. It was like Gymnasium, only surrounded by pillars. Plus it was all golden and had darkness in all the corners. For some strange reason, there were shines of light coming from between two pillars.  
" Whoa…" Matthew gasped.

In confusion, he looked all around between all the pillars and saw tunnels. The tunnels would go so far, they looked endless. Matthew then looked on his right ring finger and glared at his small ring from when he graduated to be an agent.  
" Man, why did I ever do such a horrid deed? Why on earth did I leave school for the government of Paseo? It wasn't worth getting out of school. I won't back out of this… If it wasn't for that medalling… sorceress… She is the start of all this. After that… after five years of trying to find her for the government, someone slain her and the person lived on Totoria… Now, I find out that it was Lutz. And he wants me to come down here and find the legendary… um… he never finished it. Oh well… I have to do what's best and find out why there are followers of Unamecia and I won't rest until there is peace around once again!" Matthew shouted.

After a few seconds, the room began getting hot. As heat grew more and more tense, Matthew began sweating,  
" What is going on? …" Matthew repeated.

With the pressure of the heat rising uncontrollably, the room cooled down almost instantly. Matthew stood up in terror as a gigantic dragon flew in from the ground,  
" You… You are the descendant of The Final Force! As a matter of fact, I remember him quiet well… He has you're triumphant eyes and courageous attitude and could always handle a scar or wound." The Dragon said.  
" Who are you?" Matthew demanded, grasping his arm.  
" You're wounded…" The Dragon said softly.

A big sparkle shined over Matthew. In an instant, all the pain and bleeding coming from his small wounds healed up.  
" WHOA! THANKS DRAGON!" Matthew smiled.  
" I am Bahamut, the dragon of healing and wisdom. Ah, I was a dear friend of your father. He was a young lad with the courage of a dragon but gentle as a bird. Your father was the only person-," The Dragon said, trying to tell Matthew a story.  
" What was my father's name??" Matthew demanded, interrupting Bahamut.  
" His name… It was a request from him, you must find out for yourself. I am sorry." The Dragon sighed in sorrow.  
" NO!" Matthew yelled.  
" But I alone have one request to see if you are the real son of... Think of it as a favor from your father. If you beat me, I will give you the Holy ring!" The Dragon chuckled.  
" Ok, I'll do it…" Matthew sighed, looking down in self-pity.

As he starred at the dragon's eyes, he began to think to himself,  
" My father, Part of The Final Force? Whoa."

Feeling the heat from its mouth, the dragon stood up on two feet and blew fire into the air. But before the dragon made an attack, he told Matthew,  
" I want you to know that your father died from a tragic explosion…"  
" An explosion from what?" Matthew asked, grasping his sword tightly.

All of a sudden, a great ball of flames blasted towards Matthew. With his reflexes, Matthew rolled across the floor and darted towards the dragon. Thinking fast, Bahamut spun around really fast, tripping Matthew with his long and scaly tail. Crashing onto the floor, Bahamut jumped in the air. As Matthew hit the ground, he starred up, seeing Bahamut falling towards him. Thinking fast, Matthew jumped into the air. Without avoiding the collision, Matthew went right into his mouth, only to exit out of its tail. Cracking the floor, Bahamut laid there, breathing heavily. Landing, Matthew ran towards the dying dragon. Matthew then lowered to one knee, using his sword to steady himself. Cautiously taking his right hand, he stroked the dragon's head,

" K…Lu…Ya..." Bahamut coughed.

" Kulya? Is that my father's name?" Matthew asked.  
" Yes… Here… Take the Holy ring… You'll need it for…" Bahamut sighed, his head lying slowly onto the ground.

Standing up, Matthew watched as the holy dragon's body burst into an inferno. Silently, the wind from the surface blew the ashes away into the depths of the temple. Matthew stood there, struck by confusion.

"I have so many unanswered questions!" he announced.

All of a sudden, his ring finger began to glow. Putting his sword away, he gazed at the glowing light, reveling the titanium-alloyed ring he now possessed. One the left side there was inscription that said

"Hero" with two swords behind it and on the right side it read, "Hope" with a dragon's flame behind it and inside the diamond stone on top said in small writing " TFF."  
" The Final Force? They were… legends… Now, I got to get out of here…"Matthew hesitated.

Looking around, he saw a large hole where Bahamut once stood. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the hole and looked down. Stumbling at the edge, he fell down the deepness of the black abyss.  
Back on Gaia, Jessica and Rosa searched the entire area. Tired and worried, the two met up in front of the gates to the complex.  
" Man… this place has absolutely NO end does it?" Rosa complained, wiping the sweat off her forehead.  
" No worries! There's only the complex to check now." Jessica gasped, pointing to the entrance of a gigantic stone structure.

All of a sudden, several Earthmen fell from the sky.  
" You two are trespassers! You must be eliminated!" Yelled an Earthman

Surprised; they dashed from their grasps with their weapons at hand. Noticing there was Earthmen all around them, they leaned on each other's backs. Astonished by his appearance, four Earthmen broke the circle, reveling a guy in a large, black robe with a red, silky inside. He approached them with no fear, smiling.  
" So… These are the lovely intruders…" The person laughed.

Without warning, their weapons were thrown from their soft hands form the rough wind. Trying to run away, two thick poles emerged from the cement ground, embracing them with ropes. Walking towards Rosa, her hair dangled in front of her face, he took off his leather glove and stroked her smooth cheek.  
" I must say, I never seen a girl this beautiful… What's your name girl?" He said with a low voice.  
" My name is a name that will slit your throat in a heartbeat!" Rosa said angrily, feeling dirty from the person touching her.

As she spit in his face, he laughed as he wiped it off.  
" You… I like you…" The person laughed, then walking over to Jessica.

" Why, looking in you're eyes I see triumphant against anything that comes in your way. What's your name?" He smiled, running his rough hand down her soft cheek.  
" My name is… a girl's name." Jessica said softly, glaring at him evilly.  
" You two are perfect!" The person smiled," I can give you anything! Money, jewels, and even power… My name is Odin. Odin of Earth." Odin laughed.

Backing away, Rosa began to think," Wait… If he likes us, one of us should be with him until we find out his plan. Then we can end this war." Putting a fake smile on her discussed face, she yelled Odin's name with the utmost happiness.  
" Odin!" She announced.  
" What is it?" He asked, admiring her beauty.  
" If you let me go... I'll… marry you…" She sighed, looking to the ground in self-pity.  
" You… would?" Odin said, snapping his fingers.

With the snap of his fingers, the pillar that rose from the ground disappeared instantly. As Rosa fell to the ground, she landed in his arms.  
" Together, you and I shall rule he world!" Odin smiled, grasping her hand.

Being beaten with thrown rocks, she looked at Rosa, who was starring back at her. As Odin carried her away on his shoulder, she winked her emerald eye at her. Feeling cheerful inside, she fainted.

Meanwhile, Matthew slowly opened his exhausted eyes. Like lightning, he jumped to his feet, looking at his surroundings. All he saw was a long blue railing on both sides of him, stretching to a shiny bright light. Scared to move, the texture of the floor made him relax a little bit. The golden bricks shined brightly in his fearful soul. Looking high into the deepness of space, he saw the large white planet of Totoria. Taking a deep breath, he began to march towards the bright light. Suddenly, he had a brainstorm.  
" If I remember what the library said in Totoria, this is Lunon highway. It's a gate that connects every planet somehow… When I get back, I'll get what's left of the team together and we'll find a way to stop this."

Clutching his fists tightly, he walked through the light; closing his eyes with fear, not knowing what's on the other side. The air around him made him float like a cloud on a bright, sunny day. Suddenly, he felt dirt blowing in the wind. As he opened his little eyes, standing on a cliff looking at spaceships flying in the dark blue sky.

Astonished, he began to walk backwards. As he walked backwards, he stepped on a metal plate. Jumping from the noise, he starred at it. Curious, he kneeled down, picking up the bent metal. Turning it over, blowing the dirt from the face of the plate, he dropped it. Feeling his heart weighing tons of pounds, he stood up, clutching his fists together. Looking up, he saw a large stone statue in front of him. Shaking in his legs, he fell to his knees.  
" No… Rosa and the Earthman, together… Why, when, how. Rosa... now you have become my enemy… Why Rosa…"

As he ran to the statue, a small group of men in black robes ran behind him. Finally reaching the statue, he read the date of the inscription at the bottom. It read, " Gaia, home of Earth; 2004"

Learning this, he felt a tear roll down his face. Hearing footsteps, he grasped his sword and turned around, blocking an attack an Earthman made. Jumping in the air, he felt the coldness of the wind that blew from the sky. Plummeting down, he swiped at the statue. Glaring at the Earthmen at the ground, he stuck his sword under him. The impact on the ground created a large shockwave, blowing the Earthmen and the statue away. Afterwards, as he raised form the small crater, he fainted onto the shivering sandy ground with his sword clutched tightly.

At the same time, as King Odin and Queen Rosa were sitting in the throne room, their messenger ran into the room in deep panic.  
" My king…" He said, panting and kneeling in front of the queen and king.  
" What is it?" Odin asked.  
" Our small patrol was killed just a few moments ago by some unknown power. It destroyed the statue of you two together also…" The man shivered, running out the room.  
" Blast! That rebel boy is here again!" Odin moaned.  
" Who? What's his name, darling?" Rosa asked, her heart beginning to glow.  
" That-" Odin hesitated as someone barged into the throne room.

Without warning, there was a small impact against the castle wall. Snatching a phone from his chair arm, he screamed.  
" ALL SECURITY REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM, NOW!!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, guards and knights flooded from the left, right and behind the throne and set up four groups of 100. When this was done, they put sword fighters in the back and people with laser guns and laser blades in the front. Odin Sabers as Rosa had a steel staff that she handcrafted. The two stood boldly in front of their small army.

As the ground began to rumble, everyone got his or her weapons ready. Suddenly, the front of the complex crumbled as a giant dragon was burning everything in its path. Shouting, Odin and Rosa all ran towards the walking Dragon. Thinking fast, she ran to the side and started to run away. Spotting Rosa, the Dragon jumped in the air, landing in front of Rosa. With their eyes starring at each other, Rosa swallowed her heart.

" What do you want from me??" She shrieked, shielding her head with her right Arm.  
" I want you to come with me… Unamecia awaits!" The dragon said, grinning.  
" Who? You won't take me anywhere, alive at that!" Rosa shrieked.  
" So be it. Prepare to be terminated!" The Dragon roared.

Knocking Rosa to the wall with its powerful head, it laughed.

" Hahahaha! You puny humans, thinking you can beat me, a servant of evil! I am-" The Dragon froze.

Startled, a hole was pierced through the Dragon's chest. The Dragon yelled in pain and fell onto the floor, crushing the throne. Rosa stood there, stunned by the shock of the Dragon.  
" This way, my queen." Several servants said, directing her to her private room, where two maids were waiting for her.

As she was escorted to her private room, two soldiers followed her until she was at the doors. They stood guard of her room as her servants changed Rosa into a large, black dress. With one servant remaining, a strand of her almost black hair fell into Rosa's soft hand. Examining the strand of hair, she slowly turned to the servant.  
" Hey maid, what's your name?" she asked, dropping the strand of hair on the floor.  
" My name is Jessica…" She sighed, looking to the floor.  
" Jessica?" Rosa gasped, taking the brush from her.  
" Yes…" She sighed, turning her back on Rosa.  
" Jessica!!" Rosa shrieked, brushing her own blue hair.  
" Yes… I haven't seen you in a very long time." Jessica smiled, turning around, looking at Rosa's glowing emeralds eyes.  
" You know what? This royal stuff is really depressing." Rosa sighed, offering Jessica a seat next to her.  
" Its better than what us maids are going through." Jessica laughed sitting next to Rosa.  
" Your arm!" Rosa shrieked, putting her hand to her face.  
" Oh this arm?" Jessica replied, showing Rosa her cut up arm," Odin personally did this."  
" I knew it… How?"  
" I was washing Odin's crown, I accidentally gave it to him with a sparkle of dirt. As a punishment, he took my arm and took the crown and used it as a knife and swiped it about fifty times. Then he kicked me out of my small closet… that was my home… now, I am staying in my friend Rydia's closet. Luckily, Odin hasn't found out. He thinks I was kicked out of the castle. I am only here because outside this empire is a wasteland. Nothing can survive." Jessica sighed, lowering her arm.  
" I am so sorry Jessica. I wish I knew sooner. Here, you go back to your room. I'll associate with Odin ok?" Rosa smiled, putting her hand on Jessica's shoulder.  
" Thank you…" Jessica said softly.  
" One other thing…" Rosa took her hands and grabbed Jessica's hair.  
" What's wrong with my hair? It's usually not this clean!" Jessica replied.  
" I will try to sneak you a personal scrub!" Rosa smiled.  
" Thanks." Jessica cheered quietly.

Suddenly, Rosa ran to her walk-in wardrobe. Throwing expensive dresses and clothes around, she picked up a small pendent with an F inside of a small circle.  
" Hey Jessica… remember this?" Rosa smiled.  
" Yeah," Jessica answered, receiving it from Rosa," Matthew gave you this."  
" Matthew… I wonder where he is?" Rosa sighed as she walked to the window and sat on the large window seal, staring at Totoria ," Do you think he is alive?"  
" I wonder… five years on Totoria with all the cities over run by monsters… I don't know." Jessica said softly, looking at Totoria also.  
" What?? When did you hear this?" Rosa asked, looking at Jessica with tears forming in her eyes.  
" Four years ago. Rydia told me… I'm sorry Rosa…" Jessica sighed in sorrow.  
" No…" Rosa moaned.

Snatching the necklace from Jessica, she opened the lock and slipped it around her swan like neck. Rosa then got up from the window with tears flowing from her face. Walking to her walk-in wardrobe, she closed her door. A few minuets passed and she opened it up again. Dressed in her yellow skirt tied with a red belt, Yellow tank top with shackles around her wrists, she threw Jessica a dark blue Robe. Slipping it over her old clothes, she put her dirty green hair in a small bun. Grabbing a staff and throwing Jessica a saber from her desk, they walked slowly out of the room. Struggling to keep up, Jessica stumbled to follow Rosa. Approaching the gates of the castle, Jessica ran to Rosa, stopping her from walking any further.  
" Why did you walk so far?" Jessica asked, panting.  
" Because I want out… I thought I could kill Odin but every time I tried to, I ended up stalling. So, you and I will run away… We will go out there, into the wilderness, in search for survivors from the bombing of every town on this planet… Stay here" Rosa said..

While Jessica waited for Rosa, Matthew opened his energy lit eyes. The softness of his body rested comfortably inside a puffy bed. Shocked, Matthew jumped out of the bed. Glaring at a man standing at the doorway, he tried to reach for his sword.

" So, you made it. Nobody has ever survived an Earthman patrol attack. You were too lucky. How did you take them all out? Err, one for that matter?" Said a person, holding Matthew's sword.  
" I…" Matthew sighed.  
" Your just the person we been waiting for. Come with me." The person asked, sounding desperate.  
" Ok… as long as you give me my sword back." Matthew demanded, reaching out to get his sword.  
" Are you going to cause trouble?" He asked, glaring at him.  
" No." Matthew said, honestly.  
" Ok, here. Now follow me. You need to look around." The person smiled, handing him his sword.

Matthew followed him out the cottage, into this large city made of jewels and rocks. Putting his sword away, he looked all around and said,

" Where is this?"

" The Bejeweled city." The person sighed.

Overwhelmed with the sparkly jewels that hung high over the cave, he listened to what the man said. Approaching the center of the town, the two stopped.  
" This is so horrible… Rosa married the king of the Earthmen… They are repeatedly killing people that are resisting their demands. Why doesn't anyone fight back? Could these people be too soft?"  
" We are too afraid to fight. We want to live peacefully. We want nobody to die nor to sacrifice themselves because of an invasion." The Person announced.  
" What are you saying? You will give in to their demands?" Matthew gasped, slamming his foot onto the ground.  
" If it comes to that...all right... As of right now, we are hiding here so they won't find us… So we can live in peace-" The person explained.  
" Living in peace?? How do you live in peace when the planet is being overrun with Earthmen! Why, it's revolting to everything I believe in! If you have to live here, in this place with no defensive will to fight for what you believe in… then, I guess I will do it all; Just me, alone!" Matthew exclaimed.

As Matthew rushed out the tunnel, fuming with anger, the person followed. Stopping at the exit of the cave, he gazed at Matthew's glittering blade and thought about everything he said. Then, with no pity, he turned around and walked away, back into the city. Without any remarks, Matthew ran constantly from the entrance of the cave. Looking ahead, he saw nothing but wasteland. When he turned around to see the tunnel, it was gone.  
" Where did it go? It was right there!" Matthew sighed, falling to his knees.

Since there was wasteland in all directions, Matthew struggled to his feet and began walking again. Sweat dripping down his face, his hands dragging across the ground, him breathing hard from the heat, Matthew struggled to stay on his feet from the humidity.

Meanwhile, as Jessica was waiting for Rosa to return to the meeting spot, a person walked to Jessica cautiously.  
" Hey…" the stranger whispered," Why are you standing here?"  
" I am waiting for… someone." Jessica said, glaring at the person.  
" Do you plan of escaping?" The person asked.  
" Who are you?" Jessica asked, cautious and not trusting.  
" My name is…" She took the black hood off her head," Sandra… Sandra of Totoria..."  
" Totoria? You're from Totoria?" Jessica asked, filling with excitement.  
" Unfortunately... Before it was overrun. I am lucky to make it here... on Gaia..." Sandra said softly, kneeling down to pick up a dead flower.  
" So, what do you want? Sorry to sound rude but... I wanted to know." Jessica smiled, trying to be polite.  
" I want to escape from this evil place and go back to... Totoria." Sandra said, pointing at Totoria's moonlight.  
" Totoria? Why on earth do you want to go there again?" Jessica asked, staring at her scornfully.  
" Because… like you want to restore peace here, I want to restore peace there, on Totoria." Sandra explained, sitting down on a rock right next to a post on the gate.

Sandra had long, silky light gray hair that glittered with the night stars. The brown and raggedy robe she wore made her pinkish eyes glow with a fire of hope and lust. As Sandra stood up from the rock, Rosa came back out,  
" Who are you??" Rosa asked, pointing her staff at Sandra.  
" I am Sandra, of Totoria, Queen Rosa," Sandra announced, taking out two daggers.  
" Why do you want to fight me? I don't want to kill you…" Rosa gasped.  
" Hey!!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping in the middle of the two," Listen… You two want to do what each other hopes to accomplish. Restore peace to what's left of the Nemesis system!" Jessica yelled in frustration.  
" Oh…" The two said, putting away their weapons.  
" Lets get going…" Rosa said, glaring at Sandra.  
As the three proceeded through the town, the guards looked at them strangely. When they reached the tunnel, someone yelled,

" Freeze!"

, Jessica and Sandra both turned around and drew their weapons. Calmly, Rosa raised her right hand up,  
" Stand down. They are with me."

In confusion, the guards stood down as Sandra and Jessica followed Rosa out the tunnel, cautious of any attacks. When the automatic door slammed to the ground, the three were devastated from the debris from buildings. The earth was like a dark sandy desert. Tree stumps, parts from the dams and control towers were all over the place. Sandra and Rosa kept walking while Jessica was devastated from the surroundings. The gasps she let out filled the air with heavy tears and wind gusts of pain.

Meanwhile, Matthew was on his knees, trying to keep going. As he reached a hill of the land, he got all excited and started running. Running up the hill, he tripped over a hidden pipe hidden in the sand. Smacking against the ground, he laid there with the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly, with his remaining strength, he stretched his hands and grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. As he gazed over the land, he saw mountains of desert and waste from the Dams, roads and the control towers. As he was about too burry his face in the sand, a bomb-shelter-like door was popped out in the far distance. He jumped to his feet and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small telescope, he zoomed in on the door. Jumping to his feet, he saw a small hair thin radio signal sticking out of the top.  
" Hmmm…" He put his telescope back in his pocket," I'll go there… something's up…"

As he jumped down the sloppy cliff, he landed on his feet at the bottom, stepping on a broken fish bone.  
" Hey…" He said, stepping off the bone and looking at it," This looks like a fish from the sea…"  
As Matthew gazed at it more, he remembered fighting a big fish in the water.  
" Then that must be the Climatrol!" Matthew yelled in confusion.  
In amazement, he started running towards the door. As he ran fiercely, he remembered a fierce battle that happened, loosing one of his dearest friends. In a matter of minuets, he reached the door, panting and sweating like never before. Opening the door, Matthew gazed into the room, seeing a chute. This chute was all clean, as was the room. Puzzled, Matthew took his sword out and walked in with caution.

Slowly stepping onto the chute, he was instantly teleported from where he was to a completely new place that he never seen before. As he cautiously walked out, he looked around and saw a gigantic tunnel that led into this computer system at the end. People were all over the machines, engineering them and fixing them.  
" Hey sir," pulling a person from a small machine on the side," what are you all doing?"  
" Back off, or suffer our wrath of our queen, who is almost fully awakened! You are part of the people that put her into this!" The person demanded, pushing Matthew away.

Without warning, the person ran to a red button on the wall. He gave Matthew an evil stare as he pushed the button. Out of nowhere, lines of robots fell from the ceiling with laser guns and sabers.  
" It is the order of Unamecia that you are exterminated." The robots said, getting ready to attack.

Knowing he couldn't take all of them alone, he put his sword away and jumped in the chute. As fast as he could, he ran for his life out of the doorway and into the wasteland. Inside the palace, the person ordered all the robots to follow him and destroy him. All of a sudden, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all dropped right behind Matthew, who was running for his life. While Matthew dodged flying laser beams and spears, Jessica, Rosa, and Sandra were walking constantly.  
" Why are you following us?" Rosa asked Sandra, curious.  
" I want to restore peace to Totoria, meaning I have to get there… someway. Also means that I have to use a spaceship and go there. But, in order to get a ship, I have to steal a spacecraft from the empire, or I help you all save this planet and get a spacecraft like that." Sandra responded respectfully.  
" That's good." Rosa replied nicely.  
" Well, sure there is a whole lot of nothing out here…It's like they won…" Jessica sighed.  
" I don't care…" Rosa said, looking at Totoria fading into the horizon.  
" You don't care that you married that guy and let him kill a lot of people??" Sandra yelled with rage.  
" I tried to stop it…" Rosa said silently.  
" It wasn't her fault! Odin beat her around like a bean bag!" Jessica yelled at Sandra.  
" You know what? I'll go find out how to get to Totoria by myself! I hope you two perish, you bastards!" Sandra furiously announced.  
" Fine! You can die also!" Rosa yelled at her furiously.

Furious, Sandra turned left of the direction of where they were going. As she disappeared into the horizon, Rosa and Jessica both gave her the finger and kept walking. Miles away, Sandra began to think about what Rosa and Jessica said. Suddenly, her nerves began rattling as she started hearing small explosions around the area she was at. Concerned, she ran up a small hill to look around. When she got up there, she looked down at a large area of plain desert. She saw small and big robots far off in the distance, shooting everywhere, and a small little dot, running furiously. She put her hands to her face,  
" HEY!! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" She yelled until her face turned blood red.

All of a sudden, all the firing stopped. Below, Matthew fell to his knees and hands, panting. He slowly turned towards the robots, which were heading after Sandra. On the hill, Sandra began to shake,  
" Oops… I didn't want to do that…" She whispered.

As she took off running, the hill was engulfed in an explosion. The force knocked her onto the ground, twisting her ankle. As she tried to get up, she fell back down in pain. At the same time, Matthew stood up and watched all the robots close in on Sandra.  
" That… person… whoever the person was, was brave enough to call those robots off… now it's time to repay the favor…" Matthew said, grasping his sword.

Instantly, he followed the robots to the location of Sandra. At the hill, Sandra stood up on one foot and took out one dagger. Watching the robots aim their large guns at her, she closed her eyes and clutched herself, ready to be shot. Surprised, Matthew dove, catching Sandra. Tumbling and rolling down the rocky hill, Sandra was knocked unconscious. Slowing to a stop, Matthew examined her face. Noticing she was okay, he picked up his sword and grasped it tightly.  
" No matter how much I run… No matter how long I hide, they'll follow me… the only thing to do is… FIGHT!"

In confusion, all the robots lined up in four different rows. From left to right, there was Sword fighters, spear throwers, Gun shooters, Robot tankers, and small robot units. Matthew drew back his sword and put his left arm in front of him, in an attacking pose. He started trembling.  
" You will NOT destroy me… I believe… I can beat you all!" Matthew started to charge after them.

One of each robot charged after Matthew. The tanker, the shooter, and the spear thrower all stood in the back while the sword fighter and the small Mobile man fought Matthew in close combat.  
Matthew was fighting desperately not to get hit. As Matthew dodged shots and spears, he blocked all the moves that the small Mobile man and the sword fighter made towards him. When this was taking place, Sandra woke up, almost crying from the pain in her ankle. She slowly rose to her right foot and took out a dagger again.  
" This is for the brave boy…" She moaned, almost falling down.

She drew back her dagger and threw it. Catching glimpse of Sandra, he bent backwards as it flew right into the small Mobile man, destroying the robot controlling it. Thinking fast, Matthew ran to Sandra and picked her up. Running to the mobile suit, he looked heavily in her eyes. As he got to the mobile suit, he threw the junked robot and put Sandra in it. Strapping her in, he said.  
" Listen girl. Trust me, we will win."

Seeing that all the robots weren't very effective from his sword, he picked up a saber from the ground and looked at it scornfully.  
Thinking fast, he put the sword away and started fighting again. After a while, all the robots were scrap metal. Matthew turned his saber off and attached it to the belt loop on his right side. He walked up to Sandra,  
" Hey, that was nice fighting. What's your name?"  
" My name… is Sandra…" She smiled.  
" You have grown custom to that Mobile suit?" Matthew asked in sarcasm.  
" As a matter of fact, yes I have…" Sandra said, using the mobile arm pick up a few guns the robots dropped.  
" Wow… oh, sorry, my name is Matthew." Matthew said, bowing his head to her.

She turned around and gave a smile. The smile filled Matthew with the warmth of friendship. Turning around, she started picking up all the laser weapons again.  
" Hey, Sandra…" Matthew asked," What are you doing?"  
" See, if we pick up all these weapons and all the scrap metal, we can build a better Mobile man… one that takes two people to operate. What do you say… will you help me?" Sandra asked jumping out the Mobile man and walked to Matthew.  
" Um… Do you know how long that will take?" Matthew frowned in amazement.  
" Yeah, from now until the moon comes up. From all the experience I learned from Totoria's library, I can build a lot of stuff fast." Sandra answered, chuckling.

The two started taking all the pieces of all the robots, weapons, and what's left of the control towers and started to put together a giant Mobile man. Meanwhile, Jessica and Rosa fainted shortly after Sandra left. When they awoke, they were in the bejeweled city. Jessica woke up in tremendous fear,  
" Whoa! What is this place?" She said, rising out the bed.  
Jessica jumped out of the bed and walked out the cottage, shocked. As she was dazzled from all the jewels, Rosa came up to her,  
" Jessica… this is the Bejeweled city. All the survivors from the big invasion are living here."  
" THIS IS THE PLACE??" Jessica gleamed in joy, " THIS PLACE IS LEGENDARY!"  
" It is? What for?" Rosa asked, concerned.  
" It is said that this place is known for its rare jewels and rubies. One of these rubies will make you richer than Odin himself!" Jessica said, reaching for one at the ceiling.  
" Ah, I see that you all have awakened." A person came onto the area where Rosa and Jessica were.  
" How did we get down here?" Rosa asked.  
" Our scouts found you all passed out in the desert. It's a wonder you all didn't die out there. You all were almost fully dehydrated." The person said, holding up the pictures of them on the desert ground.  
" Whoa… It is a wonder!" Rosa shrieked.  
" I look so… Not me!" Jessica frowned

All of a sudden, a group of people with guns, swords, and pitch forks came running furious at Rosa; holding up a piece of paper.  
" There she is! The evil queen of this world!" A civilian yelled in anger.

The person turned to Rosa scornfully,  
" Is this true? Are you married to the one called Odin?"  
" It's true…" She said, looking at the floor in self pity," I had to, so I could save my friend Jessica and myself…"  
" She is the one that has evil in her heart! KILL' ER!" The person said, taking out a knife.  
" Rosa, RUN!" Jessica said, taking out her laser blade, trying to blend into the crowd.

All of a sudden, Rosa dashed off the platform, with the medical sign on top of it. She grabbed a flagpole and started spinning like putting a necklace on your finger and twirling. When she let go, she was flung right into the city. She crashed through a house roof to the other side of the house and hit the other side of the bejeweled border (which was rock) so hard, it made her unconscious. When the people got there, she was bleeding on her head,  
" There she is! KILL HER!" The person led the team.

Just as they positioned themselves to kill her completely, Jessica stood in front of her,  
" Can't you figure out what she is going through?? She did it for the sake of her friends. Also, the reason she agreed to everything he said is because he forced her to so DON'T TREAT HER WITH HATRED! SHE HAD NO CHOICE!"

All the people just stood here, putting down their weapons down. Suddenly, a small ambulance drove by and took Rosa to the bejeweled city hospital. While she was taken to the hospital, Jessica took the time and wondered the streets of the city. But, back at the castle, Odin was sitting on his throne, mad as ever and killing innocent slaves because he was upset.  
" That good for nothing dirt bag! How dare she leave??" Odin shot another slave with his laser gun.  
" How about you take our fleet of airships and ground troops all over the land and find them. When they find them, they can neutralize them." The advisor said, looking at all the dead people.  
" You, you have something there…" Odin smiled.  
Surprisingly, he took the gun and pointed at his head.  
" Now beg for your life! Cry like a baby and shed some worthless words to save your pathetic life!" Odin stood up, with his finger on the trigger.  
" No… please! I have four baby children! I beg you… please don't kill me…" He pleaded, falling to his knees, begging.  
" Oh, you mean them little men? General Gezo, bring in the men from my advisor!" Odin demanded.  
" Yes, sire." The General answered, walking out the room.  
After a few seconds passed, the General led five androids into the room.  
" My dear advisor, look at your so called FAMILY!" Odin let out an evil laugh.  
" My goodness…" The advisor quickly took the gun from Odin." You really think you can get away from all this? I will shoot you so you can feel what everyone else feels!" He said, pulling out a gun.  
The laser flew towards Odin's chest. Surprisingly, Odin held his hand out in front of him. The laser then bounced from his hand and hit the advisor in the head. He was thrown off his feet and he hit the wall. As he slid down, a tiny trail of blood slid down the wall, coming from the back of his head.  
" Dispatch a worldwide search for everyone that survived the invasion. Get all the spaceships in the air. I want a full search. Underground, sky, and the surface! Nothing will stop me this time!" Odin said, taking out his saber.

He then walked out the throne room, walked into the stairway behind his throne, and he walked up the very long stairs. The General followed him, as did the androids. They all went up the stairs and onto the top floor. Odin didn't hesitate to go to the end of the hallway and opened these very big doors. He stepped onto the terrace.

" **MY FELLOW CITIZENS! THE TIME HAS COME TO RELEASE OUR MASSIVE WAVE OF SOLDIERS, SPACESHIPS, AND OUR DRILL TEAM TO FIND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT SUVRIVED THE INVASION! WE WILL CONQUER OVER GOOD AND LET EVIL RULE SUPREAM!! THE FIRST TO GO IS THE SLAVES!! LET THE WAR BEGIN!!"** He yelled to everyone below.

The large crowd below cheered while what was left of the slaves shrieked in fear. They were all lined up on the small hallway on the third floor. Suddenly, one slave ran to the door that led down stairs and yelled to the rest of the slaves,  
" This is it… We will fight back. This will not be a day of hell, but a day of courage and hope. This will be the day when we win against that evil creature! NOW, WHO'S WITH ME??" The slave announced.

All of the slaves cheered the leader slave on as they headed towards Rosa's private room. When the leader slave got there she went to the wardrobe cabinet, and lifted up a big tile. Underneath were powerful sabers, staffs, guns, and armor. She jumped into the small room and started distributing all the weapons and armor. Meanwhile, Sandra and Matthew, putting the finishing touches on the Mobile man, started to talk..  
" And that's how all this happened." Matthew said, putting down a robot arm that was molded into a wrench.  
" That's horrible. It's no better on Totoria. I feel only pain because… I watched as a large weed snatched this one child. It's weeds went into its mouth and…" Sandra stopped what she was doing and was almost in tears.  
"Please don't cry." Matthew said, ripping the bottom of his shirt," here, take this and blow your nose and wipe your eyes."  
" Thank you…" She said, getting ready to wipe her tears off.

Suddenly, they heard a small rumble. This made Matthew and Sandra stop everything. Climbing to the top of the Mobile man, from afar, they saw a gigantic group heading straight towards them. Curious, Matthew took out his telescope and looked into it. In great shock, he saw tons and tons of soldiers coming right after them and also saw mobile men behind them. They were as big as the one they built.  
" Hey Sandra, you ready to try this out?" Matthew asked, putting his telescope in his pocket.  
" Yeah, I guess… why?" Sandra asked, confused.  
" Because… that big long stretch that looks like endless dots going so far back… that is… the Earthmen." Matthew said full of fright.  
" ARE YOU SERIOUS??" Sandra jumped back, almost falling off Mobile man.  
" Yes. Now, lets try this out." Matthew said, grabbing Sandra.  
He jumped off the side, still holding Sandra's hand, and he swung into the cockpit; Sandra flew into the lower part of the cockpit. Matthew pressed a button on the side, making a door shut. The two turned on their computers.  
" All set?" Matthew said, talking into a pipe.  
" Yes! Let's trash them all!" Sandra yelled, grabbing the controls.

As Sandra controlled the waste down, Matthew controlled everything above the waste. They stood there, watching as the army came closer.  
" This mobile man needs a name!" Sandra said.  
" Yeah… How about Gaiavian!" Matthew replied, excited.  
" Good name… now, LET'S TRASH'EM!" Sandra said, pressing a button.

Matthew also pressed a button. All of a sudden, this big armor-like vest came down and enveloped Matthew like a Hauberk. The same thing happened to Sandra but it enveloped her waste and down. Every time they made a movement, Gaiavian would do the same thing. Gaiavian grabbed a saber from his side and drew it out. It stood there, waiting for the army to get closer. The wind blew its cape in the air softly.

All of a sudden, lasers started flying from their direction. Sandra ran while Matthew held the sword in the air. When they did this, it made Gaiavian look like a person with a saber running after the army. Suddenly, the army stopped running. Their Mobile men all jumped in the air and stood in front of all the people. This made Gaiavian stop.  
" This is the order of lord Odin. Everyone outside the empire will perish. PREPARE TO DIE FOOL!" The leader Mobile man took out a saber, as did the rest of them.

Suddenly, the mobile men and Gaiavian engaged in one large fight. As they all ambushed Gaiavian, there was a shockwave. Gaiavian emerged from the pile of mobile men, scrapping all the mobile men except the leader. He landed onto the ground, astonished.  
" I will destroy you here!" He said, pointing his light saber at Gaiavian.

With great power, the Leader charged after Gaiavian. As Gaiavian and the Leader mobile men fought, Matthew was knocked out of Gaiavian. Landing into the large group of soldiers, Matthew stood up, coughing and shaking his head. When his vision got clear, he was staring at millions and millions of Odin's soldiers.  
" I have no choice…" Matthew said, looking at the ground," … I won't surrender… I won't die, in a fight… I will, try to destroy all them!"

Matthew looked at all the soldiers, waiting for him to move. Matthew then took out his saber and charged after the great army. At the same time, Sandra hit the leader mobile man's weapon so hard it shattered. Not even thinking twice, Sandra took saber and stuck it into the heart of the mobile man and jumped in the air. Watching as it exploded, she looked around for Matthew. They surrounded this tiny circle far and deep into the army. All you could hear is cheering and people dying by the dozens. Gaiavian put its saber away and jumped into the air. Flying about 10 inches from all their heads, it reached and grabbed Matthew, who was beaten up and unconscious. Putting him in the cockpit, Sandra put Gaiavian on auto as she took off the armor she was enveloped in. Falling to her knees, she raised Matthew's head up in her soft hands.

" Matthew… Wake up… we didn't beat them so we decided to run…"  
"…" Matthew didn't respond.  
" Matthew…" Sandra grasped his saber, which was out of energy.

Suddenly, he began coughing.  
" Oh, you're not dead…" Sandra smiled happily.  
" Sandra… I been through worse… Believe me." Matthew said softly, rising up to his feet.  
" So, where to now?" Sandra asked in confusion.  
" We are going to… Odin's empire." Matthew said, taking back his saber.  
" The empire? Why do you want to go there?" Sandra shrieked, backing up and held her hand to her mouth.  
" This is what's going to happen…" Matthew started saying, turning around and looked out the tiny window.

Meanwhile, at the empire itself, the leader slave and all the other slaves behind her were standing by, waiting for the left-behind soldiers and the androids to come after them. All of a sudden, the hallway doors were busted down by two androids on both sides. Behind them were soldiers with sabers. The leader slaver stood in a blocking pose and turned to the other slaves,  
" Victory will be ours people!" She yelled, charging after an android.

While the leader slave and her friend fought the androids, most of the crowd on both sides flooded the entire empire, fighting constantly. People were falling off the balcony, blood-boiling screams, and there were small puddles and streams of dark red blood.

At the same time, Matthew finally thought of an idea. He jumped out of Gaiavian,  
" Sandra!" Matthew yelled upwards, getting the attention of Sandra," How about… we go back to the empire of Odin and free the slaves?" Matthew asked.

Sandra was startled so much; she rolled off and fell onto the ground,  
" ARE YOU CRAZY??" Sandra screamed, grabbing Matthew by his collar and started shaking him," That's setting your death sentence!"

Matthew knocked her ands off his collar and gave her a very serious look,  
" I want to free everyone from the grasp of Odin. This is no joking matter. I want to do this… its time to free the evil from this planet."  
" Oh my…" Sandra sighed turning towards the shadow of Totoria, which was showing in the sky.  
" Look… If you don't want to help me, it's fine with me… but I am going, no matter what." Matthew said, walking up to her and putting his right hand on her left shoulder," Also, I want to go to Totoria… to free that planet from evil as well. Now are you with me?" Matthew said, turning her around, gazing into her eyes.  
" Yes, I will help you… Only to go to Totoria, Once we get there I will have no choice but to go on my own." Sandra replied in a depressing sigh.  
" Ok… You will control Gaiavian and I will ride in the right hand. Let's get going!" Matthew yelled, embracing Sandra happily.

Sandra pushed Matthew off and Sandra got into Gaiavian. She was then enveloped by the armor to control Gaiavian. Gaiavian reached down and Matthew jumped into Gaiavian's hand. They rose up and Gaiavian started running towards The Empire of Odin.

While they were running, Matthew reached into his pocket to take out his telescope. After 20 minuets Gaiavian departed, they approached a horizon. When they got to the top of it, they looked down at The Empire, trembling with the sight. You could hear the battle raging on, people terrified, and small explosions. Matthew was startled and smelled death in the air,  
" Sandra… My goodness… All of the slaves are fighting back…"  
" I guess we need to get down there don't we?" Sandra asked, talking out a pipe that led to the mouthpart of Gaiavian's head.  
Matthew grasped one of Gaiavian's fingers while Gaiavian slid down the steep canyon. Right near the half way mark on the canyon, there was a ramp-like rock. When Gaiavian hit it, it jumped into the air, gliding in the air. When it started to fall, Matthew yelled,  
" Can you be a little realistic?? WE MIGHT DIE FROM THE IMPACT FROM THIS HEIGHT!"

Sandra didn't say a word as they descended altitude. Matthew stood up from the gate of the town, drawing his saber, looking at the battle that was raging on. Watching helplessly as three Earthmen approached an injured old man; he ran and helped the old person. After three consecutive swipes, they were on the ground, twitching.  
" Hey old man; what's going on??" Matthew asked, helping him onto his feet.  
" Thank you, child... You are in the middle of a furious battle! Our leader is fighting Odin as we speak!" The old man shrieked, picking up the soldier's saber.  
" Where is he?" Matthew asked, looking around sharply.

The old man pointed at the castle, on top of the roof. Matthew took out his telescope and looked at the roof, watching the leader slave go one on one with Odin. Matthew shook the old man's hand,  
" Thanks."

As Matthew ran towards the castle, the old man turned around and aggressively fought a soldier that was behind him. Gaiavian was sort of stuck into the ground. Struggling to get free, Sandra saw a limited amount of soldiers coming towards her; she pushed a button on Gaiavian's control panel. Braking free from the armor, she ran away from the small patrol that was walking cautiously towards her. When she escaped Gaiavian, she ran around, carrying as many injured slaves as she could. Inside the castle, Matthew gasped at the sight of carnage of both soldiers and slaves. Reacting to his senses, he ran towards a staircase that hid behind the smashed throne.

While heading to the stairway, four androids fell from the broken roof, surrounding Matthew. The one in front of the stairway pointed at Matthew, snarling.  
" You are interfering with the great one's plan!" It announced,  
" I am going through!" Matthew demanded, pointing his saber at the android.  
" Prepare to be terminated!" The androids all said, aiming their guns at Matthew.

Matthew turned constantly, looking at the androids. With all hope gone, he turned his saber off and attached it to his side. With sweat dripping from his face, he took out his sword and looked at it scornfully. He put the flat part against his forehead and he closed his eyes.  
" I wish I had the power to fight these androids. If only… If only I didn't have to die here…" Matthew whispered.

All of a sudden, Matthew's sword started glowing. This made the androids stand down and go into a salute. Confused, Matthew closed his eyes as he held the sword out, feeling it shrink into nothingness. Matthew opened his eyes and looked at all the androids, which were in a big salute. Curious, Matthew scratched his head. Without warning, a person plowed from the ceiling and landed right of Matthew. He looked at the person and kneeled down.  
" Hey, you ok?" He asked.  
" Help me… up!" The slave asked.  
" You must be that leader slave." Matthew replied, reaching his hand down to help her.

Matthew and the leader slave looked at each other, in curiosity. In shock, Odin jumped through the roof, landing in front of the crushed throne. Odin took his saber out again,  
" So, sir Matthew… You have returned to meet your doom??" Odin smirked.

Matthew took out his light saber and the leader slave took out her saber. Odin gave the two an evil look as Matthew began to talk.  
" Why… Why do you kill innocent people?" He pleaded.  
" Because I feel like it! Good becomes extinguished! Evil will be supreme! You will die here, you slaves!" Odin exclaimed, charging after the two.

While Odin, the leader slave, and Matthew engaged into battle, a gigantic army marched towards The Empire of Odin. It was surrounded by millions of soldiers in white and light blue armor, enhanced sabers and guns, and they were followed by tons of Mobile men. Unaware of what was outside, the battle raged on. Matthew and the leader slave backed off after 10 minuets of fighting. Odin was exhausted as well.  
" This will be the final day you two will see-" Odin began saying.

All of a sudden, there was a big explosion outside. As they put away their weapons, they ran to the big hole in the wall. On the ground, there was a big crater. At the same time, Sandra dragged the last injured slave to safety. One slave asked, holding his left arm,  
" What was that?" He asked.  
" I put a self-destruction bomb onto my mobile suit. I saved all the injured… but not all the slaves together…" Sandra sighed.  
" Oh my goodness! What the hell is that??" Yelled a slave in the small crowd.  
" What?" Sandra turned around, seeing the army.

Sandra put her hands to her mouth as they began to shoot all the injured slaves. Thinking fast, she fell on the ground looking like she was dead. Inside the castle, they watched as big cannon balls flew from the outside army, blowing up the town and blowing up parts of the castle.  
" Odin, is there a reason for your evil?" Matthew asked.  
" … Well… actually…" Odin tried to say.

Suddenly, he grasped his head, falling to his knees in pain. He yelled in horror with pain in his head growing greater and greater. Without warning, a missile crashed in from the roof of the castle. The leader slave ran and jumped out the hole in the wall. Thinking fast, Matthew ran to Odin and pushed him out the hole. Starring hard at the androids, Matthew shrieked,  
" RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

As he said that, he jumped out the hole in the wall. When his feet left the building, it exploded. The parts of the castle flew everywhere, making black smoke fly into the sky. Odin, Matthew, and the leader slave landed onto a tight sheet that used to be decoration to the entrance to the castle. They all rolled off it, onto the ground and stopped in front of the ruins of the gate to the empire. As the leader slave and Matthew struggled to their feet, Odin woke up and was on his knees, looking at what used to be his home.  
" It's gone… All of my life… gone…" Odin sighed, smashing his hands onto the ground.

Matthew walked slowly to Odin and asked him,  
" So you were controlled…" He said, looking at Odin's fiery empire.  
" By who though?" He asked, looking at Matthew.  
" Evil person! Die!" The leader slave jumped and darted towards Odin with a pipe.

Matthew took out his saber and smacked the pipe, melting it.  
" Why did you do that?" The leader slave asked.  
"He was controlled! He didn't have any other way to control himself! Forgive him, for he has done nothing!" Matthew put his saber away.

She gave Odin an evil look and then stood down.  
" Fine! But my eye is on you Odin!" The leader slave said, turning around.

As she turned around, he was shocked from her sight. Trembling in fear, she slowly reached back and touched Matthew's shoulder. Matthew flinched and jumped back from her,  
" What? Oh my!!" Matthew shrieked in fear.

Ahead of their fear-lit eyes was the large army in blue and white. Trembling in their skin, the three backed up slowly as a person approached them with an enhanced rifle. Laughing anonymously, Odin jumped forward.  
" You… You are here… After all this time, I thought you all would never come…" He held his hands up in the sky.

Without prior notice, lightning shot from Odin's fingertips and into the sky. When they touched the sky, a big beam shot down, enveloping Odin in a purple beam. At the same time, a gigantic wave was cast over the sky. The sky was covered in a purple cloud in seconds. Out of nowhere, a powerful wave of wind blew Matthew and the leader slave into the ruins of the old empire. Odin looked at a soldier scornfully,  
" You people will NOT destroy this planet; it's mine and I claimed it!"  
" Ha!" Said the person, aiming his gun at him.

Watching in horror, Odin saw the army in front of him lock and load their weapons. Screaming his last, he was surrounded by lasers. Meanwhile, Matthew got up, holding his left arm in pain,  
" Ouch…" Matthew moaned, looking at the leader slave.  
" Damn," the leader slave moaned, standing up," This just got weirder."

Scared and helpless, the two looked cautiously where Odin once stood. Jumping back, they saw nothing but a small pile of black and burning ashes. Also, the person, along with the army, had their guns aimed at them. The leader slaver and Matthew froze.  
" Looks like this is the… end…" The leader said, almost crying.  
" Maybe…" Matthew said back, looking at the ground.  
" It's been… a pleasure!" The leader slave yelled.  
" Wait… I am not giving up right now." Matthew replied, reaching into his pocket.

Remembering when he entered Spaceship Noah, he stole a grenade from an Earthman. Quick as lightning, he pulled the pin with his pinky finger, and threw it right at the front line of the army. At the same time, they started firing. With their reflexes, the leader slave and Matthew both ran back into the ruins of the empire. Finding a large cannon, she hid below a broken window and started firing at random into the army. Swiping a gun from the ground, he began firing lasers into the army. When they started firing, the grenade exploded, throwing a group of the army in all directions. About two flew in the empire roof. Acting swiftly, the two hid their weapons and ran to the two fallen soldiers. Swiping their clothes, Matthew began talking.  
" Don't worry. If we can follow them, then we can find out their plan and who they work for." Matthew said, his voice full of fear.  
" Good idea. I just hope that we don't get caught." The Leader slave whispered back.

Suddenly, one of the army's leaders spotted the two. He snapped furiously,  
" Hey! Get back in formation!"  
" Yes sir!" Matthew and the leader slave saluted him.

While this took place, the bejeweled city was under attack by the army of Odin. They were destroying the entrance little by little.  
" What do we do??" Jessica panicked.  
" We surrender, of course." The minister stated.  
" You never fight for what you believe in?" Jessica asked, taking out her laser blade.  
" Yes, we fight mentally, not physically." The minister sighed backing away from Jessica.  
" Then I will have to fight…" Jessica announced, walking up to the stairs that led to the entrance.

Jessica took out her saber, ready for the army to burst in. As the big door was cracking little by little, she had a flashback of what happened on spaceship Noah. All of a sudden, a girl in a big black robe with a hood joined her.  
" Who are you?" Jessica asked, getting ready for the door to burst.  
" I am… an old friend." The familiar person said, taking out a saber

Prepared for the fight, the door busted to pieces and people came rushing in. Furiously, Jessica and the hooded person fought aggressively. Without noticing, some of the army men sneaked past the two, destroying everything and killing everyone in sight. While they were doing this, the minister stood on top of the highest rooftop, watching this entire battle take place. He frowned as he watched a citizen get tortured with cuts and stabs.  
" Why… why did I not listen to that girl…?" He mumbled.

As he reached into his pocket, he felt a metal handle. Curious, he grasped it and took it out of his pocket. Jumping back in devastation, he noticed it was a gun. Looking up, he saw a pulley with a rope going right to the entrance. Thinking boldly, he took his left hand and jumped, grasping the handle. Swiftly, he slid down the pulley, shooting enemies with his right hand. Suddenly, the entire city began to shake. From the center of the ground, a drill-like rock came out the ground and started digging in the ceiling. This made everyone stop fighting and also to run away in a panic. Horror trembled everyone's heart as the largest jewel began to fall. The minister dodged falling rocks and debris as his heart fell. Watching the largest jewel impact into the town, he turned away as fire engulfed the city. Running away, Jessica and the hooded person ran out of the city with their lives. As they tuned around, they saw the minister, flying towards them, still sliding from the pulley; cheering him on as he was reaching the exit.  
" COME'ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Jessica yelled with excitement.  
" DON'T STOP!! JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!" The hooded person said, jumping up and down.

As the pulley gave way, he rolled and tumbled out of the cave, breaking his right leg and spraining his left arm. Jessica and the hooded girl put their weapons away and ran to help the minister. He put his gun in his pocket as he tried to stand up.  
" Well… that didn't go well at all…" The minister said, looking at the sealed up cave.  
" The cave is sealed by rocks now…" Jessica said, pulling the minister's right arm around her neck.  
" I wonder if there is anyone inside that is still alive…" The hooded person sighed.  
" Rosa… she…" Jessica sighed, starting to cry.

The hooded girl took off her robe and hood, smiling.  
" Rosa is right here…" She said happily, grabbing the minister's other arm.  
" Ouch!! I sprained my arm! Then broke my knee…" the minister sighed painfully.

Rosa still put his other arm around her neck. After that, the started traveling towards a tiny bomb-shelter like door far ahead of them. After two hours of traveling, they managed to reach the door. Jessica let go of the minister's arm and pushed a button next to the door. Waiting a few seconds, a soldier in white and light blue opened the door, holding a gun in his hand.  
" Sir, can you please help us? My friend is injured very badly! I need your help…" Rosa asked softly, gazing into the person's eyes.  
"I'll sneak you through but if you get caught, I'll have to kill you. Understand?" The person replied, clearing his throat.  
" Yes, yes. Now, help me get him into the Medical Room." Rosa smiled, almost falling with the minister pulling her down.

Jessica and Rosa both carried the minister, followed by the soldier, into the chute and into a medical room, where he was put on a medical bed; his leg and arm were both bandaged up. Rosa and Jessica both stood outside the doorway that led to the medical room, talking to the soldier that let them in.  
" So, why did you help us?" Rosa asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.  
" Because… everyone here is an evil soul." He said, looking at Jessica.  
" Evil?" Jessica answered, looking at the person scornfully.

The person leaned really close to Jessica and Rosa, whispering,  
" I never wanted to leave my home planet… but people here want to release the sorceress!" The person whispered.  
" Sorceress? You mean-" Jessica whispered and shocked.  
" Unamecia. In order to do it, they have to destroy one planet's organisms. As of now, this planet is almost completely rid of inhabitance…" He sighed, backing away.  
" No!" Jessica shrieked, almost fainting onto the floor.  
" Yes. And I don't want to be apart of it." The person sighed, looking onto the ground.  
" Then why are you on this side?" Rosa asked, staring at him.  
" Because, I want to make sure that Unamecia doesn't live again! I am messing up everything! If it wasn't for me, they would have woken her up by now…" He grinned.

Deeper into the building, a strange woman sat in a throne with a large black robe with a hood covering her face. She sat in a big throne, inside of a room with a gigantic chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The room looked like a classical ballroom. The woman had a voice that could melt your soul. Her glowing red eyes were hell-filled but could tear your soul into a thousand hearts. The length of her hair reached her feet, darkness infested. She had two right-handed men; One on her left and right. She spoke to the person on the right.  
" How's everything going?" She asked.  
" Everything is going very well. From what I am receiving from my memory computer, they have…" He said, stopping and making a very happy face.  
" What is it??" She asked in anger.  
" THEY FOUND YOUR PENDANT! THAT ODIN PERSON WAS WEARING IT!" He cheered in excitement.  
" They finally found my pendant! Now I can reclaim my place as ruler of the universe! Zorn, Thorn, lets go get it!" Unamecia yelled, standing up in happiness.

With this said, Zorn and Thorn both pressed a button that was on their wrist. Without warning, the gigantic palace underground lifted above ground. This place became a humongous floating city. A dome shielded it; nothing could get through this dome. This humongous city soared high into the air and started floating high in the sky, towards the ruins of Odin's castle. Jessica and Rosa both looked down the end of the hallway, watching the surroundings fly downwards; sort of like watching things go by in a rocket ship but a lot slower.

Meanwhile, the gigantic army was resting in the middle of the wilderness. Matthew and the leader slave both received a tent from a soldier handing out tents. They combined theirs to form a bigger tent. The two sat inside, talking about their adventures.  
" … And that's the quest I'm on now." Matthew said, finishing his story.  
" Wow… you're one little hero aren't you?" The leader slave giggled.  
" Me?? A hero? That's a laugh…" Matthew answered back with a sarcastic laugh.  
" Why do you doubt that?" the leader slave looked at him mockingly.  
" I am basically a rebellion to evil…" Matthew said, looking down.  
" You did save this planet from being over run once-," The leader slave snapped.  
" And look how it turned out! I just made people suffer this time. It's just… I want to…" Matthew looked at his shining ring.  
" What's that?" The leader slave asked, crawling beside Matthew.  
" This? That's the ring I got from Bahamut." Matthew answered, removing it and handed it to the leader slave.  
" Wow!" Grabbing it from Matthew," This is a very nice ring."  
" I know. When I was fighting the patrol, it glowed. It made me soar into the air and destroyed ALL of them." He smiled.

Starring at him with her soft, glittery topaz eyes, she extended her arm for Matthew to get his ring. Throwing her silk-strained golden hair behind her head, Matthew felt its whistle in the wind. Hearing her swan-like voice made his mind calm and be at ease. When Matthew grasped the ring from the leader slaves hand, she took her other hand and put it on top of Matthew's hand slowly. He and she looked into each other's eyes.  
" My… My name… My name is… Rydia…" She told him shy fully.  
" Rydia… nice name." Matthew replied, blushing.

Without warning, a leader of the evil army came into the tent. He had a spear pointing right at Rydia's heart. Matthew jumped up, hesitating.  
" What's going on here?" The leader yelled, pointing a spear at Rydia.  
" Nothing, sir." Rydia answered in fear.  
" She didn't do anything! Why did you even come in here?" Matthew asked, furious.  
" Inspection! There are two traders around here and us leaders aren't taking any chances." He said, leaving the tent.

Matthew and Rydia both sighed in relief. Matthew sat back down as Rydia stood up, walking to another corner of the tent. She turned around and looked at Matthew. Matthew looked at her, putting his ring back on. Rydia yawned and lay down, curling up in the blanket and laying her head on the pillow.  
" Matthew, do you think we'll get out of all this?" She asked, closing her eyes.  
" Who knows? We might live… or even… die." Matthew replied in a short breath.

When he finished that sentence, Rydia was sound sleep with a smile on her face. Matthew stood up and walked outside, to look at the stars. As he stepped out of the tent, he saw a small group in a line. A lady in black was receiving a necklace. Matthew slowly went into his pocket and felt the handle of his gun. Overriding the urge to shoot the lady, he decided to keep his hand in his pocket and approached to them cautiously.  
" Ah, Zorn, thank you. Why, Thorn, thank you. Finally I have my pendant! Now, the universe shall fall into my hands easily!" Unamecia laughed, reaching for it, desperately.

Hanging above her palm, Matthew ran in a fast blur and dove over them. Flying over them, he grasped the pendant and landed on his feet, turning around and saying to Unamecia,  
" I'll be dammed if I'll let you have your power!" Matthew yelled, running away.  
" That little punk!" Unamecia announced, holding her hands into the air.

Out of nowhere, a beam of light shot from her palms into the sky. Impacting the clouds, the floating city appeared right above the entire area. Zorn and Thorn both pushed another button on their wrist. Without warning, a force field fell from the corners of the floating city, sealing everything under the floating city. Matthew stopped with a small slide into the force field. Grasping the pendant, he turned around and dashed right towards the group.  
" Everyone seek shelter. I'll put an end to this!" She yelled, floating into the air.

At the same time she floated in the air, the sun began to rise. Matthew was running furiously, putting the pendant in his pocket and taking out his saber. As everyone took shelter in the tents, Unamecia starred at Matthew. Jumping in the air, Matthew had anger in his eyes as he swiped at Unamecia. Surprisingly, a great gust of wind stopped Matthew in mid air. This made Rydia wake up and run outside, grasping her big cannon. She hid it behind her back. In great shock, she looked at Matthew, who was stuck in the air.  
" Feeling brave, you foolish kid!" She laughed, clapping one time.  
" I will… NEVER stop until I defeat you…" Matthew said, with full confidence.  
" You sound confident… I think you will enjoy where I am going to take you…" She smiled, clapping again.

Out of the blue, a big whirlpool started swirling on the ground, below him. He put his saber away and took out his gun. As fast as he could, he coked it and fired one shot at Unamecia. The laser shot went right through Unamecia's heart. Matthew fell and almost went through the portal. Grasping a pipe sticking out the ground, he dangled helplessly over the whirlpool. Pulling him self up slowly, the portal closed up. Matthew lay there, breathing heavily and staring at the floating city from the ground. Rydia ran up to Matthew,  
" Hey! Are you ok?" She asked, falling to her knees.  
" Yes… I am alright… just shaken." He said, rolling to his feet.

As Rydia helped Matthew up, they starred at Unamecia. She lay there, twitching. Astonished, Zorn and Thorn both ran to her and helped her to her feet.  
" Unamecia!" Zorn and Thorn both asked, seeing if she was alive.  
" They think they defeated me…" Unamecia chuckled, pushing Zorn and Thorn away.

As they skidded across the ground, Rydia and Matthew both took out their sabers, ready for battle. Unamecia started glowing, being enveloped into a big light sphere. Without thinking twice, she pushed her hands forward, creating a large beam of light. The beam engulfed Rydia and Matthew. When the beam faded to nothing, all that was left was the coldness of the wind. Laughing, Unamecia lowered to the ground.  
" They managed to escape… but this is far from over… Zorn, Thorn, get the army together and back on the floating city. We're leaving." She said.  
All of a sudden, the three were surrounded by white dots. The dots made the three disappear and appear inside the floating city's throne room. Meanwhile, Rydia and Matthew were in a medical room, still dressed as Unamecia's army. Matthew got out of the bed, walking towards Rydia.  
" My goodness… where are we?" Matthew said, shaking Rydia.

She woke up, getting out of the bed. She almost fell,  
" What the hell happened?" She said.

Matthew caught her from falling on her head,  
" I think we are inside of the floating city." Matthew answered.  
" How?" Rydia asked, standing back on her feet.  
" I don't know…" Matthew replied.  
" Matthew!!" Yelled a familiar voice from the doorway.  
" R…R-R-R-R-Rosa??" Matthew frowned, jumping for joy.  
Starring into Rosa's emerald eyes, Matthew's heart began filling with tears of happiness and joy. Approaching each other, they stretched their arms out. Slowly, they embraced each other. Feeling their bodies against one another made their eyes stream with tears.

" I thought you were dead!" Rosa said, starring closely at Matthew's glossy eyes.  
" Matthew, how did you survive all of this??" Jessica asked, jumping for joy.  
" I just got lucky…" Matthew said, letting go of Rosa.  
" Hey Matthew, who are they?" Rydia asked.  
" Hey Jessica and Rosa, Meet Rydia, the leader slave that led the rebellion at Odin's empire." Matthew introduced Rydia.  
" Hi." The two girls said.  
" But Sandra didn't make it…" Matthew looked at the ground again, depressed.  
" Sandra?? That little -" Rosa said, infuriated.  
" She saved us all…" Rydia said in sadness.  
" Oh…" Rosa replied back.  
" How about we talk later and think out how in the hell we are going to get out of here!" Jessica interrupted.  
" I agree… and I have this pendent I snatched form Unamecia." Matthew said, pulling out the pendant.  
" Holy hell!" Rosa frowned.

The minister walked over to Matthew and picked up the pendant from his hand,  
" This has Unamecia's symbol in it."

While all this was going on, Unamecia was waiting for the entire army to get on the floating city. After a half an hour, the last group of the army was onboard. Unamecia's chamber rose like a tower to all the people onboard. Her army and evil citizens all looked at Unamecia as she announced with full happiness.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen! We have gone around the world and received every little appliance to make this floating city to a floating nation! Prepare, for this planet is no more use!" She yelled, standing up before all the people below.

As everyone cheered, a metallic dome covered the top of the city. It floated up into the sky like a rocket. This made Matthew, the minister, Rydia, Jessica, and Rosa run to the window and look as the ground turned to the outskirts of the planet. Matthew started to panic and run out the room, to search for Unamecia.

Outside, the island began to expand. It started to get as big as the moon. Feeling the ship shake, a gigantic cannon sprouted from the bottom of the island. Aiming for the planet, it gathered energy like wild fire. Below, on the planet of Gaia, the slaves that were barely alive, all the Odin's soldiers that un-buried themselves from the rubble, from Sandra that was re-building Gaiavian; All of them looked up into the sky, where they could see the small island.  
" What the hell is going on up there?" Asked a slave, trying to stand up.  
" Seems like something horrible is going to happen… maybe it's the end..." said Sandra, standing up from helping a slave.

Meanwhile, inside the floating city, Matthew was searching desperately for Unamecia's chamber. Inside the MR, everyone was still looking out the window. Finally, Rosa got tired of looking out the window and ran to the door and turned to the others,  
" I don't know what happened, but I am going to see what is going on!"

As she left the room, Jessica followed Rosa. Rydia and the Minister turned back at the window, watching the big laser gather more energy. Back in Unamecia's chamber, she was sitting in her throne, looking at all the people cheering.  
" The hour has come… FIRE!" She yelled, standing up and pointing to the big window.

At the same time, Matthew entered the room,  
" What are you doing??" Matthew said, taking out his saber.  
" You! I will destroy you!" Unamecia laughed, jumping out of the chair and landed 24 feet in front of Matthew, laughing.

When this took place, Zorn and Thorn joined her. Zorn was on the left while Thorn was on the right. They took out long swords in each hand. Matthew jumped back and held his light sword in front of him, ready to fight.  
" You will be exterminated, you little fool, and you're out numbered! Prepare to die!!" Unamecia said, taking out a black saber.

All of a sudden, Rosa and Jessica enter the room. Jessica took out her saber and Rosa took out her saber,  
" He's not alone!" Rosa announced.  
" You are the ones who will die here today!" Jessica yelled in anger.

With tension growing in the room, the teams clashed at each other. Matthew fought Unamecia, Rosa fought Thorn, and Jessica fought Zorn. The rings and clangs of metal and lasers echoed throughout the ship as they fought. At the same time, on Gaia, Sandra and everyone looked high in the sky as a small laser fell from the sky and hitting a far off distance. Inside the floating city, Rydia and the minister saw a big fiery shockwave cover the planet. At the same time, Matthew, Rosa, and Jessica were thrown backwards. They were thrown into the wall, cracking it and knocking them out. Their sabers lay on the cold tiled floor as Unamecia laughed.

Below, Sandra stood next to the slaves and soldiers alike, staring into the sky, as it turned as dark as space. Suddenly, a weird blanket of fire fell from the sky. Big rocks began to fall from it, burning holes through all the people. Sandra, barely escaping the rocks, saw another bright light eating away at the blanket of fire.

" This really is the end..." Sandra sighed, standing tall.

Rydia and the minister both watched as the planet of Gaia was covered in flames. After that, The Cannon fired a white light that ate cleanly through the planet. It looked like a fiery donut. Rydia turned back and fell to her knees, and slammed her fists on the ground and started crying as the planet exploded to pieces. The minister ran to the glass window and starred at what used to be the planet. He watched as debris of this planet flew outward into outer space. Little bits flew swiftly towards the sun.

Meanwhile, Zorn and Thorn were picking up Rosa, Matthew, and Jessica's weapons. Unamecia took the three and banished them to the Floating Cities Jail Center. This place was highly protected by invaders and anyone trying to escape. If anyone were caught escaping, they would be shot on-sight or severally tortured in the torture chamber. Matthew, Jessica, and Rosa were put in three different corners of the FCJC (Floating Cities Jail Center) Back in the medical room; Rydia sat there, crying until she had whimpers on the floor. The minister walked to Rydia, full of sadness.  
" Rydia… What are we going to do…?" He asked.  
" You know what I am going to do…? I am going to avenge all the people who just died… My friends… All my hopes of finding my family… My home… All destroyed. It's time I put a stop to this once and for all! Minister, you are coming too." She cried, taking out her saber.  
" Um, ok…" The minister said, walking over to the medical table and picking up two scalpels.

Cautiously, the two sneaked out the room, into the halls. Meanwhile, inside the FCJC, Matthew woke up and noticed that he was in a room surrounded by Titanium alloy. Also, there was a window with bars, so he could breath and couldn't get out. The front wall had steel bars two inches apart.  
" Ouch… my head!" Matthew moaned, rising out of the bed, " Whoa… I remember what happened! Unamecia and I fought and-"  
" You lost! Like I knew you would!" Said a soldier, walking by his cell.  
" Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance? I did shoot her with a gun…" Matthew complained.  
" Because, she wants you to become her right-hand man! Be like Zorn and Thorn! Them two and the other two… that are running around like bind mice!" The soldier laughed, walking away.  
" No! Wait! Please don't go!" Matthew yelled.

Impatient, Matthew paced for a few minuets. Suddenly, there was a gigantic slam. Matthew, alert that someone was coming, looked out the bars of his cell. Unamecia was marching right towards him. Hesitating, he ran to his bed, ripped off a pole that was attached on the side and braced it for an attack. Unamecia blew away the cell door with her touch, entering the cell. She laughed, pointing at Matthew.

" You pathetic fool... Why do you keep trying to defeat me when all you do is cause more suffering to innocence?" She laughed.

" I fight for all human kind! I fight for all the souls you have destroyed!" Matthew yelled, getting ready to attack Unamecia.

" Oh really?" She laughed, holding up a blue orb," Can you guess what this is?"

" It's an ordinary orb. What else?" Matthew said, mocking her.

" So, you do not care about the love and compassion for your friends... Jessica, the leader who led your team through Totoria, and then Rosa... your best friend right?" She said, laughing.

" You! What did you do with them?" Matthew demanded.

" They are in a cell, just like you... But their self-conscious is inside this beautiful, fragile orb. It's called the Orb of Life!" She laughed, holding the orb in front of her.

" Why? Leave them out of this!" Matthew demanded, charging after Unamecia.

Raising her other high in the air, she embraced Matthew with plasma rings. Dangling helplessly in the air, she flipped him up side down.

" Just let me have my pendant, and these people will go free... If not, then I'm afraid you all will die! Either way, I win!" She said, holding the orb up side down.

" Take it!" Matthew yelled helplessly," Just let them go!"

Grasping the pendant form his pocket, she began smiling. An evil laugh filled the air,

" Oh!! My power, locked in this human-made decoration is no more!"

With no warning, she threw the pendant in the air. At the same time, Matthew landed hard onto his back. He watched as Unamecia raised her hands. Once this happened, the pendant shattered. Suddenly, a big pitch-black sphere of energy fell and consumed Unamecia. Matthew, jumping to his feet, done a small long jump and caught the blue orb that sprung out of Unamecia's hands. Quickly, he rolled to his feet and ran as fast as he could out of the room. As he looked back, he saw a think cloud crash into the ceiling, creating a large hole. Matthew, putting the orb in his pocket, looked at the thick cloud and gasped as he saw numerous lightning bolts fly out of it. One by one, buildings began exploding and falling from the power of the lightning.

" What power!" Matthew yelled in horror, dashing towards an emergency exit.

As he got to the emergency exit, Matthew's mouth dropped as he saw three girls being pulverized by six soldiers. With rage building inside him, Matthew dashed towards them, trying to save the girls. When he got there, he jump-kicked the first one. After that, he took him and swung him around, smacking the other soldiers unconscious. Lastly, he let go of the solder in his hands, watching him fly off the see-through road. Panting heavily, he walked over to one of the girls that were lying on the ground, bleeding out of her mouth. The two other girls were on their knees crying in their hands.

Matthew, approaching the girl slowly, dropped to his knees and starred at the girl's face. Looking into her emerald green eyes, and feeling her silky, sky blue hair, Matthew picked up her head and his eyes began to tear up slowly. Taking his left hand, he slowly ran it down her smooth skinned face, closing her eyes slowly. Tears streaming, Matthew slowly laid the girl's head down, stood up on his feet, balled up his fists, and through them high in the air and screamed in sadness and rage.

" Rosa! I will avenge you" Matthew screamed.

" Matthew... She wasn't killed by them two soldiers." Jessica said, being one of the two girls.

" Yeah!" Rydia announced," Unamecia visited her before you and put a curse on her, stating if Matthew gives up the pendant, she will have twenty minuets to live. That fight took down the minuets..." Rydia sighed, rubbing Matthew's back for comfort.

Matthew shrugged and looked high in the sky, seeing that the dark cloud has disappeared. Hesitating, Matthew looked around, confused.

" Matthew, what's wrong?" Rydia asked with a soft voice.

" Unamecia! She broke the pendant and was enveloped in a gigantic cloud. Now it's gone!!" Matthew yelled.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently. With great haste, Matthew told Jessica and Rydia to get into the escape pod and wait for him. As they ran for the escape pod area, Matthew kneeled down ad stroked Rosa's hair one last time. All of a sudden, there was an explosion. A building was breaking apart and falling in his direction. Thinking fast, he picked up the lifeless body and ran towards the escape pod area. Jumping into the escape pod, along with Rydia and Jessica, a big hole opened up, leading to the outside.

With great movement, the pod was thrown around like a ping-pong ball and thrown out of the ship. Running to the small window, the three watched as the floating fortress was enveloped by a dark cloud. Sighing in relief, Rydia and Jessica sat down in their seats. Matthew however, walked over to Rosa's body and picked her up. Walking to the jettisoned hole, he turned around and asked Jessica and Rydia,

" Would you all like to say anything else? This is for the best..." Matthew sighed, tearing up in his eyes.

" Yeah, I would definitely..." Jessica announced, standing up.

Walking cautiously to Rosa's body, Jessica began to cry,

" Rosa... because of you, I made it all the way here... From the point of home... to the time of Odin... until you helped me in the desert... and to get on this ship... Thank you Rosa... you are the best friend I've ever had..." Jessica cried, running to her seat and curled in a ball.

Rydia, also beginning to cry, got up and walked to Rosa's lifeless body.

" I never got to know you well... I wish I could have... You were a great inspiration to me... your kindness will always be remembered... I will always have you in my heart..." Rydia cried, walking towards the window.

Matthew turned around and pushed the button to open the first door.

" Rosa... The day I met you... I swore upon my life to protect you... I became your knight... Everywhere you went, I went... We would play games and write letters to one another... Hell, we even sang together... We always looked out for one another...When I was dragged into this war with Mother brain... I never wanted you to go with me... But you did... and you did it more than out of friendship... you did it because... you loved me... And you never admitted it... When I saw you... laying there with no life at all... I really opened my eyes..." Matthew cried, laying her down in the small room," If only I could tell you..."

" I... Love you too..." Rosa said, opening her little eyes.

" You're alive!" Matthew screamed, jumping for joy.

" No, I'm only alive for a short time..." She gasped," I don't have long..."

" Rosa... I wanted to tell you something that I always wanted to tell you... Ever since we met... I love you..." Matthew smiled and cried, grasping her smooth hand.

" I love you... Matthew..." She said, coughing faintly.

Matthew, trying his best not to burst out crying, moved towards her face. With their hearts burning wuth joy, they put a smile on their faces Matthew closed his eyes as his lips came in contact with Rosa's. For a brief moment, him and Rosa shared thoughts. Matthew and Rosa were holding hands, skipping down a meadow made of nothing but daisy's, with the evening sun gleaming at their happiness right over the horizon. Smiling, they skipped until the dream faded. Matthew slowly raised his head up as Rosa's hand loosened in Matthew's hand. It fell to the floor, lifeless. Matthew, his eyes full of tears of happiness and sadness, scooted the rest of her body into the room. As he shut the door, he looked at the last of her face, the emerald eyes that gleamed into his soul, the soft and silky hair that would calm his nerves, and the sound of her voice.

In great sorrow, he slowly inched his finger and pressed the release button. Running towards the window, he watched as Rosa's lifeless body sailed away into the deep darkness of space, it got smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until it was not seen again. Matthew turned, his back facing the window, and walked to a chair, without spilling a tear more or a word. Rydia, still looking out the window, began to think about the black cloud.

" Hey guys..." Rydia said softly," What should we do now? I mean... there is no trace of the fortress or Unamecia. Could she be dead?"

" No way!" Jessica yelled," She's out there somewhere..."

" Totoria, perhaps?" Rydia asked, turning to Matthew.

" ... Totoria..." Matthew whispered, looking to the ground in sorrow.

" Matthew, look. I know we have lost a valuable person in your life... But damn it... There's others in this universe that need you..." Rydia said sharply.

Matthew looked up at Rydia, surprised at her outburst. Suddenly, Matthew looked to the ground and smiled.

" You're right Rydia... I'll be okay... Let's try to fly this thing to Totoria!" Matthew screamed, jumping out of his seat.

With a sudden burst of energy, Matthew ran to the little control module and began to fly the little pod towards the little white star in the Nemesis system.

Watching the star emerge from the darkness of space, Matthew noticed that Totoria was approaching fast. Thinking fast, he embraced the seat he was sitting in.

" Brace yourselves! We are entering Totoria's atmosphere!" He announced.

Feeling the rush and heat of the atmosphere, Jessica fainted. Rydia, trying her best to stay in her seat, shrieked in terror. Matthew tried to stay in his seat also. All of a sudden, there was a giant halt. The three jumped forward, tossing and tumbling all over the place. Outside, they crashed into a big forest. Matthew rose to his feet and dragged Jessica and Rydia out of the pod. Out of nowhere, the pod exploded, sending the three separately deep into the unknown forest.

Time went on as Matthew slowly opened his little eyes, and shocked to see that he was lying on a soft bed. Scared to move, he looked at all his surroundings. He found himself inside of a small cottage, with a warm fire burning in the fire place, and a girl that had blue hair like an ocean, and resembled Rosa by many times. Devastated, he jumped out of the bed and ran towards her.

" Rosa! You're alive?" Matthew shrieked,

" No, I'm not this Rosa girl... My name is Rena, and I live here with my husband. He found you and brought you here, so you could be brought back to health." She said, smiling.

Embarrassed, Matthew backed up until he fell on his butt, landing on the bed. He sat there, discouraged,

" Did you see anyone else?" He asked with concern.

" No. Was there anyone else with you? That explosion was pretty big, you know... It's a wonder you survived." She sighed, putting away a dish.

" It is?" Matthew asked, trying to keep a conversation.

" Oh my goodness yes! You were found two miles from where it exploded. I am very surprised." She said, turning towards him.

" Oh..." Matthew sighed, looking at the wooden floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Noticing it was late, Rena dried her hands from washing dishes saying,

" Who could this be at this hour?"

" Your husband?" Matthew asked.

" No way... he's really far away, cutting up wood so we can stay warm... But this is really odd..." Rena replied.

Reaching for the doorknob, Matthew thought about what Sandra said about Totoria. Suddenly, Matthew bolted from the bed and ran as fast as he could, grabbing Rena's hand form touching the door.

" Don't open that door!" Matthew yelled.

" Well I never!" Rena said, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

" I beg of you! This planet is full of dangerous monsters! For heavens sake, don't do it!" Matthew yelled, watching as she turned the knob.

All of a sudden, the two were blown to a corner of the house. Being knocked unconscious, Rena dropped to the floor, on her back. Matthew caught himself with his feet, and pressed his legs against the wall. This created a bounce. He flew right towards the big bug that knocked the two away, grabbed a kitchen knife, and stabbed the bug right in the chest. Landing on his feet, Matthew kicked it out the door, where it laid on it's back, helpless. Shutting the door and panting, he looked over at Rena, who was passed out.

Being nice, he walked over to the blue haired girl and picked her up in his arms. Walking to the bed of hers, he slowly laid her down. Stroking her hair one time, he walked away form her. Picking up an ink pen, he wrote on a piece of cloth:

_Dear Rena's husband:_

_Thank you for saving me from the forest. But I have to leave. A monster attacked us while I was here. I must tell you that I'm not one to sit still... It was my fault that Gaia exploded... Totoria is full of monsters and I have to stop them. Now I have to find Unamecia! Rena is only unconscious. She will wake up soon. My best regards to you and your wife;_

_Matthew..._

After writing the letter, he laid it on Rena's soft stomach. As he walked out the house, he noticed that there was a short sword next to the fire. Tying the case and the sword to his back, he walked out, shutting the door silently. Shortly after he left, Rena raised her head up, trying to shake a headache. Feeling something fall off her stomach, she looked on the floor. Picking it up gracefully, she read it. Reading the Unamecia part, she covered her mouth and held the letter close. Sorrow pierced a hole in her emotionally broken heart with tear began to fall out of her sparkly blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Rydia was starting to wake up. Noticing she was dangling from a very high treetop, she shrieked. For an hour, she struggled until fatigue won her over.

" Ow! What's the use! I'll never get down..." She sighed.

Jerking her frail body like a rag doll, she began to struggle one last time. Shockingly, the branch she hung onto began to snap. Terror shot down her spine as she slowly glanced down, seeing the branch pop and crack. She grasped the branch she was on with both legs and arms as she plummeted downwards. Shrieking and closing her eyes, she felt the earth smash into her back, along with lots of debris from the tree. Opening her unfocused Topaz eyes, she saw a boy standing over her. Trembling to the bone, she started shivering.

" Don't hurt me!" She shrieked, shielding her lightly scuffed face with her arms.

" Rydia! You're alive!" Matthew yelled, jumping for joy.

Feeling joy flooding through her veins like blood, she jumped off the ground and wrapped her arms around Matthew. Feeling the sword on his back, she pushed away,

" How did you get that?"

" Someone let me have it... I saved their life," he said with a smile

Putting her hands together, she asked with a smile,

" What are we doing then, Matthew?"

" We are going to wonder this planet until we find out why it has been over run..." Matthew sighed.

" Alright... Lets go!" Rydia cheered.

" We can only hope that Jessica can be found along the way..." Mathew shrugged in fear.

Traveling deeper into the unknown forest, the two encountered countless monsters throughout the night and as day started to crack through the darkness. That afternoon, exhausted, they leaned against a large tree, panting.

" Goodness..." Matthew said, sitting on the ground," Where is the towns around here?" he announced.

" Well, it has been over run by monsters..." Rydia sighed, " Maybe there is no signs of them left?"

" Well, I know one thing... This is going to be a very long journey..." Matthew sighed.

" I know! And I'm getting very thirsty!" Rydia complained.

Rising off the tree, the two progressed deeper into the dark and unknown forest. Meanwhile, far away, Jessica was fighting for her life, not in the forest, but in the ruins of a town called Arnick. There, with a tall steel pole, she dashed and clashed hundreds of times over. Grasping a laser gun from a scrapped robot, she locked the steel pole onto her back and began firing. But back in the forest, exhausted and hungry, the two travelers stopped traveling after the sun began to fade again. Stopping again, laying face down on the forest floor, Rydia laid sound asleep. Matthew, looking at her frail body, took it upon himself to carry her to a long rock. As he laid her there, gazing at her long honey blonde hair, he slowly stroked it, thinking about Rosa.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand back, turning away,

" Why did Rosa have to die?" Matthew sighed, gathering some twigs and pieces of wood.

Later that evening, Matthew gathered some stones and wood and built a warm, small fire. Laying Rydia close to the fire, he began to look at the stars, laying his head on top of her stomach area like a pillow. Gazing into the starry heaven, he saw a small shooting star shoot across the sky. Then he thought,

" How can one planet consume a whole galaxy? Earth... Sure it might have had its bad times... but what was it like? Was it like Gaia? Or Palma? Oh, who knows? At least I have my friends..." Matthew sighed.

All of a sudden, as Rydia began to wake up, Matthew started speaking again.

" I just hope we find peace in this cruel wor..." He sighed.

" Hey..." Rydia smiled, rising off the ground.

This made Matthew sit up and face her.

" I didn't know you were awake..." Matthew sighed.

" I just woke up... Boy, I feel great!" Rydia sighed, stretching her arms.

" Did you see the sky?" Matthew asked, looking into the sky.

As Matthew said this, Rydia got up off the ground, walked to Matthew, and sat really close to him. She leaned on his shoulder,

" The sky is marvelous... It makes you want to know what's out there..." She said, putting her hand below her head.

" It does... But I wonder what happened to... Unamecia." Matthew sighed, looking into the starry sky.

Just then, the two saw a shooting star. The shooting star flew swiftly and brightly across the sky like a knife cutting paper. As it flew over, Rydia and Matthew both closed their eyes and made a secret wish. A few seconds later, opening their eyes, Matthew began to yawn.

" I'm beat!" Matthew sighed, stretching.

" Then go to sleep silly." Rydia giggled, lifting off Matthew's shoulder.

As the night went on, Matthew laid his head on a rock; he looked again into the starry sky. Slowly, and softly, he closed his eyes. At the same time Rydia sat there, curled up in a ball, sitting really close to Matthew. Sleeping away, Matthew began to vision something. Inside his dream, he was in another war zone on Gaia. Fighting alone, he fought against Unamecia. Taking bold hits along his body, he laid on the ground stunned.

" No! It will not end like this!" Matthew gasped, reaching for his sword.

Unamecia walked over and stepped on the blade. Her crimson eyes staring right into Matthews's eyes, she began to laugh.

" Oh, foolish boy... You haven't seen half of my power!"

Finishing her sentence, she jumped back. Landing on her feet, she closed her eyes. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash. The flash blinded Matthew for a short second. When the flash faded, gazing in front of him, he saw a blue haired, green eyed girl staring at him, hanging her arms over like she had a hump in her back.

" Why didn't you help me?" She begged, slowly walking towards him.

" I tried! I fought and fought!" Matthew pleaded helplessly.

" You failed me! You will doom even the ones that are still alive!" She yelled, making Matthew fall to his knees.

Screaming, Matthew woke up, looking at his surroundings. Rydia instantly jumped up from her curl up and braced Matthew with her arms. Shaking severely, he braced his arms around her, beginning to shed tears on her frail shoulder. At the same time, the sun began to peek through the trees. Getting ready to continue their travels, Rydia walked up to Matthew, hanging her right arm around his neck,

" What was this morning all about?" She asked in a warm and soft voice.

" My dream had Unamecia in it... She was really kicking my tail! Then, there was a blinding flash... Then Rosa was telling me..." Matthew stopped, beginning to shiver.

Suddenly, he put his hand over Rydia's hands,

" Rosa began to say that I will doom all who get close to me... and that I didn't help her in time." He sighed, throwing her hands off him.

Walking boldly with his head down, he started to march towards a path in the forest. Suddenly, Rydia stomped her foot on the ground, leaving an imprint,

" Matthew! Stop it! There was nothing you could have done anyway! Get a hold of yourself!"

Matthew turned and looked at Rydia's fearless eyes. Shocked, Matthew walked slowly towards Rydia,

" Rydia..." He sighed, grasping her hand.

" What?" Rydia exclaimed.

" I am... sorry." Matthew said, looking back at the cold soil.

Rydia, understanding his feelings, took her other hand and lifted his head up. She smiled with comfort and forgiveness,

" Don't be sorry… People have to let go sometimes…"

" I know…" Matthew said, looking into her eyes.

" But…" Rydia said, looking down," I have something to doubt myself over…"

" What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

" The people of Gaia… I led them to their death…" She sighed.

" No…" Matthew said, putting his hand on her face," It was not your fault…"

" It was!" She announced.

" It was not… you set them free… they are now free from Unamecia's control… also, you made Odin see his error of ways. You did something to be remembered forever." Matthew smiled.

" Matthew… I…" Rydia smiled again, putting her arms around Matthew's neck.

Matthew, putting his arms around her frail waste; Pulling her close, he laid his head on her head as her head rested on his chest. Hearing a sniffle, tears began pouring out of her glossy topaz eyes. The two stood there, with one another, feeling safe and warm. Matthew took one of his hands and began to stroke her delicate hair and whispered in her ear,

" Don't worry Rydia… We will get out of here… I promise you… Until my last breath…"

" Oh Matthew…" Rydia sighed with happiness.

" Rydia…" Matthew whispered again.

" I…" Rydia began to sigh.

All of a sudden, a small bush near by began to rattle. In great hesitation, Matthew and Rydia both released each other. Grasping his weapon, Matthew drew his sword out, ready for an attack. Grabbing a long stick off the ground, Rydia stood close beside Matthew. Seeing the bushes that rattled, the two began to approach it cautiously. The close they got, the more it rattled. The beating of the two's hearts began to race faster and faster as they got closer. Raising his sword high in the air, Matthew called out,

" Who are you?"

Without warning, a girl jumped high out of the bushes and grabbed the blade of Matthew's sword. After that, the girl pulled it out of his hands, landing on the ground, and held the sword to Matthew's neck. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt along with a green skirt and belt around her. Having tons of medical supplies in a sack on her side, she had two daggers attached to her belt. Grasping Matthew's sword, the girl asked,

" Who are you?"

" Stop!" Rydia screamed.

Reacting to the scream, the girl did a full circle turn, kicking Rydia across her face. She spun like a top in mid air, landing hard on the ground. The stick flew high in the air, snapping in two from the overhead tree. The girl held the sword to Matthew's neck again.

" Why shouldn't I kill you?"

" Because, we mean no harm! Rydia and myself came here to save the world from the monsters that have over run the towns. Please! We mean no harm to you!" Matthew said, trying not to loose his cool.

" And I should believe you how?" The girl asked violently.

" Because… Her and I are the only ones that can… Everyone else is barely alive… or unable to fight…" Matthew sighed.

" Oh really?" The girl smirked.

" It's true…" Rydia said, struggling to her feet, also holding her right jaw.

Turning her head to Rydia, she asked,

" Where did you all come from?"

" We… came from Gaia…" Matthew sighed.

" Gaia? That planet exploded…" the girl gasped.

In an instant, Matthew did a back flip, knocking the sword out of the girl's hand. Landing on his feet, Matthew caught the hilt and put his sword away. Matthew sighed and looked at the ground in sorrow.

" Our home was destroyed…" Matthew said softly.

" Matthew…" Rydia replied, running to him.

" And… we fought the person that destroyed it… But, we had two girls with us… other than Rydia of course… Their names were… Rosa, and Jessica…" Matthew sighed again.

" Then how did you make it here?" The girl asked in confusion.

" Well… Rosa died… and the escape pod we came in exploded, sending Jessica, Rydia and I out here, in the lost forest of Totoria… If you owned this forest… I am sorry…" Matthew said, looking at the girl.

" You know… I am a fighter…" The girl said, reaching her right hand behind her.

" I saw that when you kicked Rydia." Matthew giggled.

Rydia looked at Matthew scornfully, holding her jaw. Taking a big gulp, Matthew rested his right arm around Rydia,

" I'm joking! Laugh for once!" Matthew laughed.

" Oh Matthew, you're helpless…" Rydia laughed, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

Suddenly, a knife slid out of the girl's back. Instantly, Matthew grabbed his sword and blocked her swipe with the knife.

" So," the girl said, pulling back," You are fast…"

" Why did you do that?" Matthew asked, putting his sword away.

" I had to test you some how… Sorry…" She said, putting her knife behind her again.

" What is your name?" Matthew asked, staring at the girl's face.

" My name? It's…" The girl started to say.

With haste, the girl turned her back on them, looking down at the ground. Her knees chattering like loudly, she slowly turned around, looking back at Matthew. Her eyes began to tear up and her lips began to get puffy.

" Matthew… It's me, Danielle!" She yelled, latching herself onto Matthew.

In great shock and happiness, Matthew clutched Danielle with his arms and swung in circles. With tears flying out of Danielle's starlit eyes, she released herself from Matthew. Walking deeper into the forest, Danielle walked between Rydia and Matthew, telling her long story.

" Well, while we were on that ship, Noah, when that guy stuck me in the stomach with that cold blade of steel, I thought I was a goner… Then, when the ship crashed, I raised up form all the bodies and some guy gave me… Don't ask me his name… But, I came here… and everything was fine until… Until it appeared…" She sighed, looking at the ground.

" What was it?" Rydia asked, in the suspense.

" It was a very big… very ugly dragon. It flew over the entire planet… and out of the very tip of its tale… fell little monsters… and a few humans… Like you and I…" Danielle continued.

Rydia shivered, putting her arms across one another.

" Rydia? Is something wrong?" Matthew asked, looking at her.

" No… Nothing is wrong. So, what happened after they landed?" Rydia asked.

" Well, I watched in terror as towns were ripped apart… Innocent people were killed…Men, women… and little kids… My goodness! Even little infants! They were at no mercy!" Danielle shivered.

" Danielle…" Matthew moaned lightly, giving her a hug.

" It'll be okay… we'll avenge them too!" Rydia said, trying to smile.

Suddenly, a gigantic bee flew from the treetops. Thinking fast, the three dove in three separate directions. Matthew, pulling his sword out, jumped to his feet, watching the bee fly towards him. Rydia and Danielle laid on the ground, covering their head as it flew closer and closer towards them. Looking right at the bee's eyes, Matthew saw fire and no feelings. Jumping in the air, Matthew threw his sword down, having it fly right through the bee's head. The sword struck the ground as the bee flew into a tree. It fell to the ground, its body shaking with the leftover nerves. Matthew fell onto his feet, grasping his sword off of the ground and putting it away.

Walking to Danielle and Rydia, he helped them to their feet. As the three walked over to the bee, Matthew kneeled down, feeling the bee's limbs.

" It's… It's not real…" Matthew stated, standing to his feet.

" Not real?" Danielle asked, puzzled.

" As in it had no soul. It's been engineered; like the monsters in the Biosystems had on Gaia." Matthew said, kicking the bee's dead carcass.

" What does this mean?" Rydia asked.

" I don't know… The dragon you saw Danielle, could have been also Biochemical engineered. This means… It's all planned… By someone…" Matthew sighed, turning around.

" Unamecia?" Rydia asked, looking at Matthew in fright.

" Since she has that pendant, who knows what she can poses…" Matthew looked to the ground, ashamed.

" Well, let's continue on, shall we?" Danielle offered.

Agreeing with Danielle, the three progressed into the dark forest, not knowing the outcome of the travel. Meanwhile, in the ruins of Arnick, Jessica took shelter inside an old weapons shop. Grasping her left arm in pain, she slowly peered cautiously out of the doorway. She instantly pulled back, barely missing a large laser beam. Panting heavily, she looked around the old weapons shop and saw a whole arsenal over the counter. Starring at her blackened and bent steel pole, she threw it out of the doorway, watching it get blasted to dust. Devastated, she stood on her two feet, against the wall. Taking a big deep breath, she ran and jumped over the counter, laser beams cutting her clothes and burning parts of her skin and hair.

Suddenly, grasping a large cannon-like weapon, she shot small grenade rounds from over the counter, out the doorway, and into the great mass of monsters and robots. While she loaded and fired constantly, she thought,

" Matthew… where the hell are you?"

Without warning, the doorway and its walls exploded, sending Jessica and a few weapons out of the other side. Stunned, she tumbled and rolled across the paved ground. Running into the foot of an altar covered in vines, she picked up the few weapons and struggled into the altar, where she hid herself well within the walls. Hearing machinery and monster cries, she grasped her cannon tightly. Suddenly, there was complete silence. A voice began to echo throughout the altar,

" Puny human! Nothing will stop us from ridding this planet of its species of humans! Prepare to suffer and die a slow death!"

Smoke filled the air around them, and fire was within the smoke. Explosions could be heard from afar from a great distance. Matthew stopped walking, hearing the faint explosions. Rydia stopped also, looking at Matthew, puzzled.

" What's wrong?" Rydia asked, walking to him.

" Hush!" Matthew said, listening to the calm wind.

The wind blew silently like a pen falling through the air. Suddenly, Matthew jumped in fright.

" Hear that?" Matthew shrieked," That a war raging!"

Pointing right of Danielle's direction, Matthew drew his sword and dashed towards the sounds of explosion. Rydia, getting ready to run with Matthew, was stopped by Danielle.

" What are you doing?" Rydia asked, jerking her arm from Danielle.

" Those explosions are nothing but tools to drag us out of the forest… If you go after him… You will suffer the same fate as him. Leave him Rydia…" Danielle sighed.

Out of nowhere, Rydia took her right hand and with all her might, left an imprint of her hand on Danielle's face.

" How dare you! He was so happy he found you! Now you are going to leave him like that?" Rydia announced, looking at her disgustingly.

Without saying another word, Rydia darted after Matthew, not caring what happened on the other side. Danielle stood there, the sun beaming from the treetops, the wind blowing her long brown hair in the air. She looked at the peaceful white soil of Totoria. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sat on the ground, burying her face in her knees. The soft cries echoed through the forest as Matthew and Rydia ran desperately towards the explosions.

Still running towards the explosions, they saw an unusual bright light. Jumping into the bright light, they saw the ruins of a small town. The town's buildings and artifacts were all rubble. Looking at the building that was just caught on fire, they ran to it to investigate it. Rydia, picking up a small piece of blue cloth, looked at it very harshly. After a second, she gasped in fright,

" Matthew! This is a piece of Jessica's shirt!" She shrieked.

" No!" Matthew yelled, putting his sword away.

Looking in the rubble of weapons, Matthew spotted a saber. Thinking fast, he put his sword away, grabbed the saber and darted for the old altar that had smoke pouring from it. Rydia, knowing Jessica's fate, stayed at the weapon shop and began to gather small amounts of weapons. Running into the burning inferno, Matthew looked left and right and saw nothing but fire. Loosing faith, he looked straight ahead, and saw a large group of machines, firing in one certain area. In great hesitation, Matthew ran towards them, his saber at his right hand, and his regular sword in his other, all you could see was metal pieces fly from one place to another. Minuets passed as he put away his sword and turning off his saber, hooking his saber to his belt, he spotted a human hand rising above the machinery.

Starting to panic, Matthew ran desperately towards the small hill of machinery. Grasping the frail hand, he pulled aggressively. All of a sudden, two bodies flew high into the air, landing on the hard tile on the floor. Matthew rose up, shaking the other person carefully.

" Jessica…" Matthew sighed, looking hard at her mangled body.

As Matthew stopped shaking her motionless body, he embraced her body in his arms. Standing up, he picked her up in his arms, slowly walking out the burning altar. Time began to slow down as Matthew exited the altar. Feeling the coldness of Jessica's hair waving back and forwards softly on his arm, tears slowly streamed down his dirty face. Approaching Rydia, he laid her on the hard pavement. Stroking her hair one last time, he slowly rose to his feet.

" Everyone close to me dies… Just Like Jessica…" Matthew shrugged.

" That's not true!" Rydia said, putting a gun in her belt," She didn't die… she was blown away… I can tell by her body's condition… But from the looks of it, she took out everything else in the explosion…"

Turning around, as they got ready to walk away, there was a very faint cry. Swiftly turning around, Matthew gazed at the body, slowly sitting up.

" Oh…" She cried, falling back to the ground.

Hesitating, Matthew ran to Jessica, caching her head before it hit the pavement.

" Jessica!" Matthew cried.

" You…" She sighed, with her eyes barely open," I thought you never would come…"

" Yes… Rydia and I are here…" Matthew smiled, stroking her soft hair.

" What took you so long?" She asked, her voice really faint and soft.

" The explosion threw us in different directions." Rydia answered, walking up behind Matthew.

" I'm glad you are still alive…" Matthew smiled, slowly lowering her head on the ground.

" I'm glad… you made it too…" She smiled, closing her little eyes.

With a sigh, she fell asleep. In delight, Matthew picked her up and the three went into an old building that used to be a house. Matthew laid Jessica on a bed-like stone. Covering her up with a worn out sheet, he and Rydia walked around the ruined town, gathering anything they could grasp. Later that day, returning to the house, Rydia and Matthew looked at all the stuff they gathered all day long.

" Rydia… what are we going to do with this stuff?" Matthew asked, sitting in a worn out couch.

Rydia sat right next to him,

" I have no idea." She laughed.

" What's so funny?" Matthew asked, confused.

" We have nothing but junk!" She giggled.

" Oh. How about we sort it all out?" Matthew sighed.

" Okay." Rydia answered, smiling.

Getting off the destroyed couch, the two walked to the big mass of stuff they gathered all day long. Suddenly, pieces of debris flew left and right. Jessica, waking up from being unconscious, looked over to Matthew and Rydia, watching them separate piles of machines, weapons, and clothes. Her legs dangling off the side of the bed she was on, she stretched high in the air. Laying her arms to her sides, she said with a soft voice,

" Matthew… Rydia…"

" What?" Matthew asked, thinking Rydia said something.

" I didn't say anything." Rydia answered, throwing a gun into a pile of weapons.

Looking over slowly at Jessica, he noticed she was sitting up happily. In great joy, he jumped up from the floor and ran to her. Grasping her in his arms, he squeezed tightly. After a few seconds, he let go.

" You are alive!" Matthew said with joy.

" I'm glad you are alive too…" Jessica smiled, with a calm and warm voice.

" What happened back there?" Matthew asked.

" Okay… after the pod exploded, I landed not too far from here… and when I discovered this town of ruins, I decided to look around and try to find others… But I didn't… But I found a small scout group… They attacked me… and then from there, I fought." Jessica sighed.

" Goodness… Did they say who they were owned by?" Matthew asked, puzzled.

" No… I'm sorry." Jessica sighed, looking to the ground.

" You did great Jessica…" Matthew smiled, lifting her head to his eye level.

Turning around, Matthew went back to separating the stuff. Jessica, still weak, sat there and watched them. As the night grew longer and longer, Rydia fell asleep in the little pile of clothes. Jessica, passed out on the bed, tossing and turning in her comfortable bed, and Matthew sat there, gazing through the hole in the roof. Staring at glittery stars, he began to close his little eyes when suddenly; there was a small footstep right behind him. Instantly, he jumped up, turned on his saber, and swiped at the person in the shadows, only to block his swipe with a dagger.

" Who are you?" Matthew demanded.

" Oh please… Turn it off… You'll wake your friends…" The girl said softly.

Recognizing the voice, Matthew stood straight up, with his saber off. The girl walked out from the shadows, with her dagger put away.

" Where did you go earlier, Danielle?" Matthew asked.

" Well… I…" Danielle sighed deeply, turning around.

" Well? Where did you go?" Matthew asked, concerned.

" You don't have much time… They will be here in about an hour… It's an ambush…" Danielle sighed.

" What! How?" Matthew asked, startled.

" The person that told me to come here was… Unamecia… I am sorry Matthew…" Danielle began to cry, walking off into the shadows again.

In great shock, Matthew ran to Rydia and Jessica, waking them up from their deep sleep. Telling Rydia and Jessica what had happened; they instantly began to arm themselves with weapons. Each grabbing a sack, they began shoving bits of fruit into the sacks. Well armed, they bolted out of the ruined house. With a flashlight in their right hand, the three ran towards the exit of the town, onto a long path. After exiting the town, the ground began to shake. Looking around with their flashlight, they tried to find what was making the ground shake.

All of a sudden, they looked back where they ran out of the town. At the same time, the sun began to rise. The small light, shinning very little light on the land, they immediately threw their flashlights and began to run down the long road. Behind them was a big cluster of monsters. They trampled over what was left of Arnick. Danielle, riding a chariot, waved her dagger in the air, telling everyone to go faster. Matthew, very exhausted, looked at Rydia and Jessica's face.

" You all!" Matthew said, trying not to fall.

" What?" Rydia shrieked, looking behind her.

" We need to fight!" Jessica said sharply.

" If we do that, then it'll be suicide!" Matthew answered.

Without warning, the monsters behind them stopped chasing them. With completely no strength to run anymore, the three laid on the road, exhausted.

" Why did… they… stop?" Rydia asked.

" Because they know we can always out run them." Jessica said, sweat dripping off her face like a faucet.

" No… That's not… it…" Matthew said, standing to his feet," Look…"

As the other two rose to their feet, they looked all around and saw nothing but monsters and robots. Back to back, the three grasped a gun in each hand from their sides. Commotion could be heard for miles. All of a sudden, it got really quiet. The three stood there, in shock as a lady, all in black, walked slowly towards them. Matthew, Rydia, and Jessica stood in a line, in front of this woman. Her heels clattered along the road's pavement. It echoed throughout the area like pen taps at a recital. About 15 feet from the three people, she stopped. She started clapping her hands.

" Congratulations…" She smiled, looking at Matthew.

" What for?" Matthew asked, confused.

" You not only gave me the pendant… You gave me the chance to create life!" She said, laughing.

" Unamecia!" Rydia shrieked.

Without warning, Rydia dropped her sack and guns, grasped her saber, and dashed towards Unamecia.

" Rydia! NO!" Matthew yelled, trying to catch her.

Approaching Unamecia, she smirked. Putting her hand out in front of her, she stopped Rydia in her tracks. Picking her up in a gigantic energy ball, Unamecia laughed.

" Humans… You disgust me! With your feelings and emotions!" She said, looking at the defenseless girl in the energy ball.

" Stop! Please!" Matthew shrieked, watching his friend dangle in the energy ball.

" What's the matter, boy?" Unamecia asked, slowly closing the hand she controlled the energy ball with.

The scream from Rydia made Matthew fall to his knees in sorrow.

" Stop it! I'll do anything!" Matthew shrieked again.

" What? Over this human?" She laughed, squeezing her hand more.

Rydia's scream became louder and more painful. Jessica looked at Rydia's face, and began to cry. She also fell to her knees.

" Don't put her to anymore suffering… Please!" She begged.

" You humans are pathetic…" Unamecia smiled.

Looking at Rydia inside the energy ball, she threw her hand down; Rydia fell to the ground, shivering in pain. Matthew and Jessica ran to her, trying to feel her to see if she was still alive.

" My monsters will have fun sucking the life out of your puny bodies… Of course, there is ways around that…" Unamecia smirked.

" How?" Jessica asked.

" Become a servant of mine, of course." She said, glaring at Jessica.

" In that case…" Matthew said, standing up.

Within a flash, Matthew took out his saber, and cut off a piece of Unamecia's clothes. In anger, she grasped Matthew with plasma rings. She used her powers to hold him high,

" You humans think you can destroy me with mortal made weapons? NEVER!!" She yelled, throwing him to the ground.

Jessica, ripping the plasma rings off Matthew, stood over Rydia, watching all the monsters close in on them. Picking up his sack, Matthew grasped his guns again,

" I won't go down without a fight!" Matthew yelled.

Jessica, picking up her sack, picked up her large cannon,

" I will fight until my last breath!"

Rydia, barely able to walk, crawled to her sack. Grasping two small guns, she struggled to her feet and lifted her sack,

" I refuse to be a slave of fate! I will be the master of my own future!"

All of a sudden, in the distance, there was a bright light. The bright light blew away monsters from a distance. Shocked and scared, the three stood there with stiff bones. Amazingly, they saw people emerging from the ground with highly advanced weapons. Rydia, along with Matthew and Jessica began blasting monsters in all directions. With this done, all the monsters and robots all engaged into an epic battle that lasted many hours.

As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, the land was filled with the dead carcasses of monsters and humans alike. The wind blew dust and pieces of the people's clothes that helped Matthew and his two friends. All that remained on the bloodstained soil was rotting flesh and bones. Matthew, putting his guns away, as did Jessica and Rydia, walked around to see if anyone was alive.

" Any sign of life?" Matthew asked Rydia.

" Doesn't look like it…" She answered, stepping over a dead body.

" I bet these were the last of the people that had their homes taken from them… Waiting for the right time to attack and wipe out the army…" Jessica replied.

" I wonder if that Rena girl thought wise and stayed in her home… I wonder if Claude got home…" Matthew said to himself.

" Who? Claude?" Jessica asked, getting excited.

" Not our Claude…a different one." Matthew answered.

" I remember you telling me about that." Rydia replied.

" He and his wife live quietly in the forest… really deep in the forest. I am hoping they are okay." Matthew sighed.

" Well… How about we go and see?" Rydia asked, stepping over another dead body.

" Look!" Jessica announced, pointing at the forest," The forest is on fire…"

" No!" Matthew shrieked.

Dashing towards the forest, as did Jessica and Rydia, they jumped and hurtled over monsters and human's dead bodies. Heading towards the burning forest, they were tackled by two people running out of the forest. Rydia and Jessica both hit the ground.

" Ow!" They shrieked.

Matthew, helping them all up, looked at the two burnt people that ran out of the forest. Looking at the girl in curiosity, he walked close to her.

" Who are you?" He asked, panting slowly.

" Stay away…" She shrieked, backing away form Matthew.

The man, standing next to her, drew his long blade.

" Don't come any closer, you monsters!" He said.

" We aren't monsters!" Rydia gasped, appalled.

" We were getting ready to run into the burning forest to search for survivors…" Jessica stated, dusting herself off.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" Matthew asked, looking into the girl's dirty face.

" No. Now get lost!" The man said.

" Rena?" Matthew asked, walking slowly towards the two.

" How do you know my name?" She asked, slowly shoving the man to the side.

" Rena! It's me! Matthew!" He said in delight.

" Matthew!" She smiled, jumping into his arms.

The man, wiping the ash off his face, saw Rena and Matthew together. Slowly, the man walked towards the two.

" Rena… you know him? How?" He asked, grasping his blade tightly.

" Claude! This is Matthew… the boy who saved my life!" She smiled, pushing Matthew off.

" So… this is the infamous Matthew…" He said, putting an evil smile on his face.

" Claude?" Rena asked, backing up behind Matthew.

" What do you mean, Claude?" Matthew asked, shielding Rena.

" I mean… Unamecia paid me big bucks to slay you… It's too late to save Gaia for you, but now I'm going to avenge all you killed!!" He shouted.

" Hang on! She is lying!" Matthew shouted, jumping forward.

" She would never lie!" He announced.

All of a sudden, dropping his sword, Claude put his hands to his head and fell to his knees. Shouting bursts of screams, the ground began to shake. Not feeling any pity, Matthew, Rena, Rydia, and Jessica began to run as light began surrounding Claude. When Claude was out of site, a big shockwave flew by, knocking everything in sight down, including the four people running.

Starring at the girl's unconscious bodies, Matthew jumped to his feet, watching as a person flew in the sky. Grasping the hilt of his regular sword, he pulled it out right when Claude landed. The loud cling against metal was heard for miles. Fighting aggressively, Matthew blocked every attack Claude made. While they fought, Rydia rose up, moaning in pain about her head. In shock, she rushed to her knees and began shaking Rena and Jessica to wake them up.

" You fight like the Claude I knew on Noah!" Matthew said, pushing Claude off of him.

" Correct that! I am the Claude that fought on Noah! I came here, just like Danielle did! Also, I didn't fight any! I had every intension of leaving! See, you think you saw me dead. But I abandon ship, coming here, where I met Rena!" Claude announced charging Matthew again.

" Why? Matthew asked, blocking Claude's charge.

" Because… We have seen the real enemy! There is no good or bad anymore! It's who's stronger than the other!" Claude laughed, forcing Matthew to the ground.

" If you and Danielle are alive… then what about-" Matthew began to say.

" All alive… but not for you… but to restore the ruler of the universe in her crown; Unamecia! Because of her, we really see who needs to be protected!" Claude interrupted, holding his sword to Matthew's chest.

" No!" Matthew shouted.

All of a sudden, Rena jumped on the back of Claude, forcing him to the ground. With Claude face first in the ground, she punched his back repeatedly. Getting off the ground, Matthew picked up his sword and ran to Rena, who was thrown into the air from Claude rising up. As Claude rose up, Matthew took his sword and shoved it into Claude's chest cavity.

Pulling it out, Claude slowly fell to the ground, with his eyes closed. The cold wind blew over the body that lay on the bloodstained ground. Matthew, putting his sword away, watched as Rena ran over to Claude and fell to her knees. She clutched the back of his jacket and began to cry in it. With a depressing sigh, Matthew turned his back, not watching her cry. Jessica ran to Claude also, examining his clothes and face. She also fell to her knees.

" Claude… He's not real!" Jessica shrieked.

" What?" Matthew asked, shocked.

" He's been engineered!" Jessica stated.

" No…" Rena sighed.

" What does this mean?" Rydia asked.

" He died when he abandon ship?" Matthew wondered.

" I found this map in his jacket pocket. If we follow it, it should lead us to some answers." Jessica said, reveling the map.

" That's great!" Matthew said, picking up his sack.

" Well, are we ready to go?" Rena asked, clutching her hands together.

" Um… well, not really…" Rydia sighed.

" Why not?" Jessica asked.

" Because, if you haven't noticed… Our legs are in really bad shape! " Rydia announced.

Feeling a sharp pain shock through her legs, Jessica sighed,

" Well, let's rest then."

" Okay…" Rydia smiled.

Laying down their sacks and weapons, they decided to sleep on their sacks. Because there were only three sacks, Rydia gave hers to Rena to sleep on and Rydia slept on Matthew's sack. Nothing happened, but Rydia snuggled close to Matthew. As the four slept, back in the fortress of Unamecia, she was sitting on her throne, in the middle of a room with only one walkway. She demanded Danielle to enter the room. Two soldiers wearing thick black armor walked in the room, grasping Danielle by her arms. She was thrown on the floor, in front of Unamecia's throne. Danielle struggled to her feet as she stood in front of Unamecia. Unamecia raised her voice,

" I gave you my best army… of soulless monsters and androids… and what happened?"

" I failed you…" She sighed in sorrow.

" Why send a human to do a mutant's job?" She asked her soldiers.

" Because you want the to kill one another." One said.

" Because you create androids out of them." The other one said.

Danielle looked helplessly at the two soldiers and then turned to Unamecia.

" Please, I beg for mercy!" She said, laying on her knees and clutching her hands.

" Prepare to die a suffering death!" She smiled, balling up her fists.

Aiming her fists at Danielle, two arrows shot out like lightning. They instantly went through Danielle's arms. Lifting her up high, she spit out a small rock as big as a pea. As it landed on Danielle's stomach, it sank underneath her skin. Screaming in pain, Danielle was tossed to the doorway that led out of the throne room. Not able to stand up, nor move her arms, Danielle glared at Unamecia, feeling a sharp pain grow from within her skin. All of a sudden, she let out a blood-curdling scream as her skin exploded. Underneath her skin was a metallic covering. It walked towards Unamecia and smiled.

" What are your orders, Lord Unamecia?" It laughed.

" Take a few of my best androids and dispose of them rotten humans… Those are still alive." She demanded.

Without warning, the android jumped into the air, flying out of the roof. Unamecia laughed as she watched the android leave the building.

At the same time, the sun began to rise over the horizon. The bright light shined into Matthew's face, waking him up. As he sat up, slowly moving Rydia's arm off his chest, he looked around, seeing Jessica, Rena and Rydia. Standing on his two feet, Matthew picked up his saber and walked away from them. Entering the burnt forest, he turned on his weapon. Gazing heavily at the saber, he began to swing and chop all over the place.

After a little bit, getting a cold chill, Rydia opened her glossy blue eyes, noticing Matthew wasn't laying down. Rising up and looking at her surroundings, she saw a little red laser being swung and thrown in the forest ahead. Standing to her feet, she grasped Matthew's sack and walked towards him. Matthew, hearing footsteps, hid behind a tree. With his saber grasped in both hands, he waited to see who it was.

" Matthew?" Rydia shouted," Are you here?"

" Oh…" Matthew sighed with relief," You startled me."

Turning his saber off and hooking it to his side, Rydia handed him his sack.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" I was just warming up for today… I have a feeling today will be a very long day." Matthew smiled.

" Oh. Mind if I join you?" She smiled, pulling out a saber from her back.

Matthew threw his sack to the side,

" Why not." He smiled.

As the two turned on their weapons, they emerged into combat. Hearing the lasers hit one another, Jessica and Rena rose to their feet, stretching.

" Hey Jessica…" Rena said, rubbing her eye," Good morning."

" Good morning Rena. Sleep well?" She asked.

" Actually… I slept pretty well. But the constant kicking you did at my legs didn't help." Rena laughed.

" I'm sorry." Jessica giggled.

" Don't worry about it. Well, where are them two lovebirds? Where did they run off to?" Rena chuckled.

" Matthew's sack is gone… I hope he and Rydia didn't run off… and leave us behind…" Jessica sighed.

" No way… I have known Matthew for only a few hours. He would never do such a thing." Rena said, picking up Rydia's sack.

As Jessica picked up her sack, the two stood there, listening to lasers clash at one another.

" Do you hear that?" Rena said, her hands shaking.

" Yeah… Someone is fighting…" Jessica said softly.

" Look!" Rena shrieked, pointing into the forest.

The two watched in terror as they saw lasers clash one another. Panicking, they grabbed the sacks and sprinted towards the battle area. As the two jumped through the trees, they panted and sighed in relief as they saw Matthew and Rydia. Rydia and Matthew, turning their sabers off, looked at Jessica and Rena funny.

" Something wrong?" Matthew asked, hooking his saber to his side.

" I thought…" Rena said, sitting on her knees, in embarrassment.

" I… I wasn't worried." Jessica hesitated.

" Oh, you two…" Matthew laughed.

" It's okay." Rydia smiled, with a soft and cheerful voice.

Suddenly, the trees began to shake very silently. Tuning out Rydia, Rena, and Jessica, Matthew looked in the sky, cautious. Without warning, an android flew from above, kicking Matthew in the face. Matthew fell to the ground, holding his face in pain.

" Objective, destroy all the humans!" It said, raising its robotic arm.

Panicking, Rydia turned on her saber, attacking the android. Rena, jumping to her feet, ran to Matthew as he rolled on the ground in agonizing pain. Jessica, watching Rydia, grabbed her saber and began fighting also. Revealing his face, Matthew rose up, still on the ground.

" No!" Matthew shrieked.

" Matthew! You're okay!" Rena smiled, helping him to his feet.

Watching in terror, the android flung his hands high in the air, sending Jessica and Rydia flying into a tree. Stunned, they dropped their weapons. Rena, defenseless, began to back away as the android began to walk closer towards her. The android raised one of his hands at her direction.

" All humans must be exterminated!" It said, creating a small energy ball.

As the ball became the size of it's hand, it flew out of his hand. At the same time, Matthew stood up on his feet, with his saber in his hand. Matthew pointed it at the soulless robot and dashed towards it in an angry rampage.

" Stop this!" Matthew screamed, slashing at the android.

Stopping in front of the android, with his saber held at his side, Matthew turned and looked at the android that was on the ground. Blue shocks of electricity began to shoot all around it. Looking at the pile of scrap metal, Matthew turned off his weapon and hooked it to his side, sighing in relief. Jessica and Rydia, both picking up their weapons and sacks, walked to Matthew.

" What was that?" Rydia asked.

" I don't know…" Matthew answered," But… Rena?"

Catching her in the corner of his eye, he saw Rena lying on the ground, with her back facing the three. In curiosity, Matthew kneeled and began chanting her name.

" Rena? Rena, are you okay?"

The wind was heard blowing in the treetops. Not a word came out of the body.

" Look at her face…" Jessica said, beginning to back up.

With a deep breath, Matthew grabbed her shoulder that was in the air, and moved her onto her back. In great shock, Matthew jumped back, with Rydia catching him. The three looked in deep shock as they gazed over Rena's body. A big hole in Rena's chest has a dark substance staining that area of her clothes. Jessica held her hand to her mouth,

" No!" She shrieked.

" Not her too…" Rydia sighed.

" Damn it!" Matthew announced, walking to Rena's body.

Kneeling to her body, he put his two fingers on her neck, for even the slightest of a pulse.

" Well?" Rydia asked softly, clutching her hands together.

" Come' on Matthew… Is she?" Jessica asked; her hands grasped tightly on her sides.

In silence, Matthew picked up the girl and turned to his friends.

" She isn't dead. A direct energy ball has hit her… This is not blood… but a bag full of red berries…" Matthew sighed in relieve, showing them the busted bag of berries.

" That's a relief!" Rydia sighed, jumping for joy.

" Goodness!" Jessica sighed, falling to her knees," Why me…"

" She is knocked out cold… We need to keep going. If we don't, Unamecia will send more of those contraptions…" Matthew announced, picking up his sack.

With great haste, the three raced deeper into the forest. Carrying Rena, Matthew took his regular sword, and began hacking away at hanging vines and small bushes. Making a long path, the three ran deeper and deeper until they smelled ash. Suddenly, heat began to get hotter and hotter.

" Matthew… What's that nasty smell?" Jessica asked, smelling the air.

" Smells like burnt wood…" Rydia said, examining the wood.

" It is… burnt wood… The forest is still on fire!" Matthew exclaimed.

With their hearts sinking, the treetops began to wave very hard. Because of the wind blowing extremely hard, they couldn't see what was going on. Suddenly, the ground turned really dark. The sound of a devastating engine was heard from above. Shortly after, the wind dyed down, allowing everyone to see. Shocked, after everyone rubbed their eyes, they noticed a spacecraft was in front of them.

" What is this?" Matthew exclaimed.

" Looks like a spacecraft!" Rydia yelled, taking out her saber.

" Is it a spacecraft full of those androids?" Jessica shrieked, taking out her laser guns.

Taking out his saber, Matthew, still holding onto Rena, was back-to-back with Jessica and Rydia, scared and shaking. Suddenly, steam began to flow from a small section of the ceiling. Jumping forward, Matthew stood in front of Jessica and Rydia. Without warning, three androids walked down the ramp. Behind the three androids was a man dressed in white. As they touched the cold white soil of Totoria, The man in white began to speak.

" Why do you brace those frail weapons?" He said.

" Who are you?" Matthew exclaimed, grasping his saber in his right hand tightly.

" I am another soul survivor from Unamecia's control. I see you managed to destroy a special built android of hers. Did you know them androids were once human, just like you and I?" The man said.

" What?" Matthew asked, lowering his weapon.

" Tell you what… come into my ship, and I'll tell you everything I know. Deal?" The man offered, with his androids walking into the ship.

" How can we trust you?" Rydia asked.

" Because it was my team that saved your hides… Remember when all them monsters and robots surrounded you?" The man chuckled.

" We have no other choice…" Matthew sighed, turning off his weapon.

Turning off their weapons and putting them away, the three walked with the man in white into the big ship, which the ramp closed as they walked in. Inside, they were taken to four separate rooms. The man said, laughing,

" These will be your rooms. I can tell by the look of you all's clothes that you have been fighting endlessly…"

" Well, actually…" Rydia said, sarcastic.

" You two girls, make yourselves comfortable. Matthew, follow me to sickbay… You can lay that girl there…" The man said.

" How do you know my name?" Matthew asked in shock.

Rydia and Jessica, smiling very big and their eyes as big as quarters, the two ran in their own separate rooms and slammed the door. Matthew, puzzled and shocked, followed the man until they reached a big room full of injured people. Walking past the injured bodies, Matthew couldn't bare to look at them. One of them pointed at Matthew and screamed in pain,

" It's him! It's the guy!!"

Not paying any mind to the man, he walked on. Reaching a small medical bed, Matthew laid Rena down; Her soft sigh went into Matthew's ears and made him begin to cry. The man, watching him, began talking again.

" Matthew. She is in the best of care now. Come' on… Let's go to the bridge…" The man said, leaving the sickbay room.

Clueless, Matthew followed the man into a weird shaped elevator. As it went up slowly, Matthew tapped the man on the shoulder,

" Where are you taking me? How do you know my name?"

" Well, that's not too hard. Remember that planet that exploded? It was called Palma I think… Well… Before it blew up, people broadcasted that it was some agent in Paseo's fault for Mother Brain to malfunction. We couldn't find out anything else… then Palma was history. For five years, we analyzed who you were… and your friends… So we watched from space, your amazing fight with this Earthman… Odin was it?" The man stopped.

Suddenly, the door opened to the elevator, reveling the large bridge of the spacecraft. The man continued.

" Then they appeared… Unamecia and her greatly numbered army… This was highly impossible… but with magic like Unamecia… anything is possible. But back on the subject, we watched as you boarded the ship, and followed her floating fortress… and watched as it destroyed… Gaia. Then we followed it until a small escape pod shot out of it before it was engulfed in a big black cloud. Watching it, it landed in Totoria… and from there we just sort of… played along." The man said, walking around the bridge.

Matthew, now seeing the facts, said,

" So your group helped us…"

" That's right… and we lost a lot of soldiers too…" The man sighed heavily.

" Over me? Why my friends and me? We were prepared to die…" Matthew announced, pulling up his sack.

" Because… you have potential." The man chuckled, sitting in the captain's chair.

Matthew, being angered, stomped his right foot in front of him.

" Potential? You sacrificed thousands of people for my friends and my life? That's a complete waste!"

" Was it?" The man said, standing up in Matthew's face," How would you feel if I told you; you are the last of your species? The last of humans?" The man sat down again.

" The last? What do you mean? I am a Gaian!" Matthew said.

" You are wrong… You want to hear something about your father and mother?" The man said, offering him a seat next to him.

" What about Kluya and my mother…" Matthew sighed, sitting next to him.

" Well… Kluya… a courageous soul… but before he wielded a sword, him and his wife lived happily on Earth… then, something went wrong. There was a gigantic rebellion on Earth that sent everyone into chaos. Among those, there was a leader… That leader was your mother…" the man sighed.

" What's her name?" Matthew asked, full of sorrow.

" Not now… You shouldn't know at this time…" The man continued," Before this, she had a baby… that baby was you, Matthew. Your father took you from your mother at two months old… He put you in a little capsule and set you forth into space… away form the horrific escapade. Well, you were sucked into a time rift, and threw you into time a little bit. Then The Nemesis system was born into this. What happened between Earth and the Nemesis system…was the Legacy of The Final Force… Unfortunately, they were lost into another dimension… fighting a creature… known as the great Nemesis… Well, you landed in Paseo… where the governor found you… when he found you, you had a small piece of paper written in your capsule… it said that your name was Matthew and you came from Earth from a horrific tragedy." The man said, looking into Matthew's eyes,

" So… what about this ring?" Matthew asked, showing the man his ring.

" He was given this ring before Kluya and his team was sent to the other dimension… And it was passed on to you…" The man answered.

" So how did it end up on Totoria?" Matthew asked, looking into the ring.

" Well… I hate to tell you this but… all the talk about a far away system… well, Totoria is all that remains of Earth… Life found a way in Mercury and Venus… The sun… it died down… the planets, Mars all the way to Pluto… they were all cast into the deepness of space…" The man answered.

" So… Since Palma and Gaia are gone…" Matthew sighed.

" I'm afraid Totoria will fall into the sun and become no more… First the raid of devastating monsters will sweep the planet of any life… and when all life is gone, then the sun's magma will melt it." The man sighed deeply.

" No! So that means…" Matthew gasped.

" I'm afraid, the Nemesis system will be no more…" The man said, standing out of his chair.

" I failed!" Matthew chanted.

" Unamecia has too much power… Once Totoria hits the sun… The collision will not only put out the sun's light, but will give birth to a whole new planet… a planet of Unamecia's creation…" The man sighed, his back pointing at Matthew.

" Is there… any way to stop it?" Matthew asked, standing up.

" I'm afraid… the fate of Totoria has been sealed. Anyone left on the planet will disappear without a trace. There would be way too many monsters to stop. " The man said.

" But what about the left over survivors out there! What will they do? Just die?" Matthew announced.

" That is none of my concern. My concern is to finish off Unamecia! Sacrifices are necessary for the good of life." The man yelled, turning to Matthew.

" It's not right!" Matthew said, standing to the man's face.

" There's too many out there, too far spread out. It would take us at least three months to recover them all… and we only have a few days! That's all we have!" The man stated.

" No…" Matthew sighed, stepping back, with his head low.

" Take a look outside…" The man said, pointing to the big screen at the front of the room.

As the man pointed to the big screen, it showed the sky above the clouds of Totoria. The sun was getting bigger every minuet. The heat could be felt inside the spacecraft. Matthew sighed, looking at the man,

" It'll all be gone… in a few days…" Matthew sighed.

" We have been gathering our forces for the upcoming battle…" The man said.

" Battle?" Matthew asked.

" The final attack on Unamecia." The man shouted in happiness.

" When?" Matthew asked, devastated.

" After Totoria is no more, we are going to raid Unamecia's planet with everything we have. We won't hold back this time." The man laughed.

" That's just pure man slaughter!" Matthew announced.

" No. It will be the battle for life!" The man said.

" You may have the fancy computers and analyzing… but I've been on the battlefield with Unamecia… More than once! You don't have any idea what power she really possesses!" Matthew stated.

For a brief second, them man and Matthew glared at each other, disgusted by each other's presence. Suddenly, the man smiled at Matthew.

" Don't worry. We'll think of another plan. Go to your quarters. We well tell you when the next plan is ready." The man smiled.

Nodding, Matthew went down the elevator and into his room, where he caught up with Rydia and Jessica. Rydia and Jessica, wrapped in a big white bathroom robe, were sitting in chairs next to Matthew's bed. They both had on long, white bathrobes. While Rydia smelled her robe, Jessica was brushing her dirty hair.

" Matthew! It's wonderful here!" Rydia smiled.

" Yeah…" Matthew sighed, entering the room.

" What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

Matthew slowly walked over to the side of his bed and dropped his sword, his saber and his sack. After that, he sat on his soft and puffy bed. Moping, Matthew looked at the soft red carpet. Rydia and Jessica jumped to each side of Matthew.

" What's wrong, Matthew?" They asked.

" Well…I just talked to that guy that let us in here… He is preparing for a final battle, after Totoria collides with the sun and creates a planet of Unamecia's creation…" Matthew sighed.

" That's horrible!" Rydia gasped.

" No way!" Jessica snapped.

" And we only have a few days to stop her." Matthew said, stretching.

" How about this… you tell us everything that happened between you and the captain, we spend the night here… re-supply and go back to Totoria and fight until the end…" Jessica smiled, still brushing her hair.

" That works." Matthew smiled.

" And get some better clothes for goodness sakes! It's all free!" Rydia giggled.

Laughing, Matthew stood up, backed up a little bit and ran towards Rydia.

" Matthew, No!" Rydia shrieked, laughing still.

Suddenly, Matthew left the floor, tackling Rydia. The two landed on the floor, with Jessica flying into the air. She landed beside Rydia and Matthew on the other side of the bed. Rising to their knees, they looked at each other in confusion. Realizing what they did, they busted out laughing. Getting off the floor, Rydia went off to her room, as did Jessica.

Rydia closed to door. Walking towards the bathroom, she slowly took off the bathroom rode. Shutting the bathroom door, she dropped it to the floor. In the bathroom was her large bubble bath already drawn. Feeling the relief on her feet, she stood in the warm water. Slowly sinking into the water, you could hear the sighs of relief. Finally, she rested her head on the edge of the bathtub. With her eyes closed, she smiled with a smile of a thousand suns. Soaking warm water was slowly massaged into her worn out legs and muscles all over her body. With all numbness, she took a deep breath. With this, she sunk her head underwater. The feeling of the warmth on her face made it feel like a moist rug. Popping out of the water, she took a deep breath in solitude and happiness. She felt her long blond hair, cleansed from the dirt and burn stains.

" Oh boy, am I refreshed! Well, now to make myself squeaky-clean! Washy, Washy, Washy!" She shouted in delight.

Picking up a sponge and a small bar of soap, she soaked the sponge with water and put the soap in it. Lifting her right leg out of the water, she began scrubbing the burns and dirt stains off her legs and her mid section. When she got done, she put the sponge in its holder and picked up a hand scrubber. Putting soap on it, she began scrubbing her arms until they were blood red. She screamed in pain as she put her arms back in the water. Laughing afterwards, she picked up a washrag and soaked it with soap. With delight, she began rubbing her face with it. Then she started singing lightly and heavenly.

Meanwhile, as Jessica went to her room, she put her brush way. Feeling the texture of her hair, she spun around the room at least 40 times. After regaining her balance, she slowly walked to the mirror and shrieked. Walking into the bathroom, taking off her nasty clothes, she turned on the steam rising water. Feeling the steam melting her heart with comfort, she stepped into the shower. Shutting the shower door, she began to sing. Her song reached Matthew and Rydia's ears, as their rooms weren't that far apart.

Matthew, at the same time, was taking off his dirty clothes in the bathroom. Gazing at his filthy clothes, he began to talk to himself.

" Goodness… I never thought my clothes were so dirty… But then, five years… that's a long time." Matthew laughed.

Jumping into the shower, as he turned on the blasting hot water, he hollered in pain,

" Ow! This water is so hot!"

After 20 minuets, getting used to the water, Matthew heard Rydia and Jessica singing. As the music whistled in his ears, he also began to sing. Time passed like seconds as the there got out of their baths and showers. As they got out, they dressed up in white, sparkly pajamas. Matthew exited his room, knocking on Rydia's door. After a minuet passed, Rydia opened the door, smiling.

" Hey Matthew!" Rydia giggled.

" Hey, lets go to Jessica's room." Matthew smiled.

" Okay!" Rydia smiled, following Matthew.

Approaching Jessica's door, they smelled perfume of some kind. Knocking on Jessica's door, there was a gigantic tumbling sound. Without warning, Jessica opened the door all the way up. A big puff of purple smoke enveloped over Matthew and Rydia's nose. They gagged as they put their hand to their nose.

" What is that foul smell?" Matthew asked.

" Jessica! Goodness!" Rydia shrieked.

" It wasn't my fault! I was experimenting with the different perfumes… and it created a stink bomb!" Jessica laughed.

Walking into Jessica's room, she shut the door. Matthew ran as fast as he could to the ceiling fan. As the room aired out, the three took a deep breath, smelling the freshness. Sitting on Jessica's bed, Matthew took Jessica's brush and began brushing Rydia's long, golden hair. Jessica sat in a chair in front of the bed, smiling and watching Matthew brush Rydia's hair.

" Matthew, I never knew you brushed girls hair…" She giggled.

" This is actually… my first time." Matthew said, blushing.

" You're doing great!" Rydia smiled with a soft voice.

" I'm next!" Jessica yelled.

" So tell us everything that man told you, Matthew." Rydia said.

" Oh…" Matthew sighed.

As he told them what the man told him again, they were devastated. Afterwards, Rydia stood up from Matthew brushing her hair.

" He has no right to judge fate!" Rydia announced.

" Hold on, Rydia. It's not that easy. We are in his ship… So how about we just take it easy for tonight… just like you said before." Matthew sighed, putting a smile on his face.

" Well… We do need more clothes!" Rydia complained.

" Matthew, are you okay with your parents and all?" Jessica asked, sitting in front of him to do her hair.

" What's the use to cry over it? It is all done with. So all I can do is accept it and move on." Matthew said, stroking Jessica's puffy hair.

" Hey… I'm hungry!" Rydia said, holding her small stomach.

Walking over to the phone, Rydia picked up the phone. Before she pushed the room service button, she asked,

" Hey you all… don't this feel like a hotel? I mean, room service? Come' on!" Rydia laughed.

" Call in and ask for room service." Matthew smiled, still brushing Jessica's hair.

With the phone in her right hand, she pushed the room service button.

" Hello, May we have… some food? … Yes… That! All of it! We are starving! Thanks a lot! … Bye!" Rydia giggled, hanging up the phone.

" What did you order, Rydia?" Matthew asked, hesitating.

" Well… I ordered this, seafood? What is that?" She asked, curious.

" We'll find out when it comes, won't we?" Matthew laughed.

Jessica stood up, feeling her hair. Amazed by the softness of her hair, she kissed Matthew on the cheek. Blushing, Matthew said,

" You're welcome."

After he said your welcome, someone knocked on the door. Matthew, walking to the door, opened it.

" Room service!" The man yelled, dressed in red," All the food you can eat!"

Smiling, the man stepped back from the door. Matthew jumped out the way as five carts rolled into the room. On top of the carts were full of mouthwatering crab legs, a juicy turkey, and the other three carts had French fries, drinks, and above all, a mountains of Ice cream. Before the men walked out, Matthew stopped one of them.

" If this ship has an army inside of it, shouldn't you have a cafeteria?" Matthew asked.

" This ship has an army, yes… But we aren't part of that. See, we are slaves from Mars. We aren't treated badly so don't worry. This is our job. It's fun too. We get to see some cute girls." The man said, waving at Rydia.

With that said, he left the room, shutting the door. The smell of crab legs made Matthew turn around.

" Well, whatever all this is… it smells great!" Matthew smiled in delight.

Rydia's mouth was wide open, stuffing turkey and French fries in it. Jessica, breaking and stuffing crabmeat in her mouth, smiled as she chewed. Matthew's eyes got as big as quarters as he saw them two eat. Then he thought,

" Gosh… let their hunger take on Unamecia and we'll win for sure!"

Laughing, Matthew began eating some turkey. As the night became darker, the three laid on Jessica's bed, starring at the ceiling, hiccupping and burping. The five trays that were full of food were demolished. Matthew moaned, rubbing his tummy.

" I don't think I'll have to eat anything for at least a year!" He said, hiccupping.

" I'm a girl, how do you think I'll keep my figure, eating like this? It goes straight to the thy!" Jessica moaned.

" I say we should try to make it back to our rooms… and get some well needed rest, so we can get ready for tomorrow." Rydia said, sitting up.

As Rydia and Matthew stood to their feet, they wobbled like a duck on the way to their rooms. Matthew glanced over to Rydia, who was opening her door.

" Night, Rydia." Matthew smiled.

" Night, Matthew… remember, we need to get up extra early to supply with weapons." She said, walking into her room.

Suddenly, a red alarm went off, making Jessica and Rydia run out of their room. Someone began speaking into the intercom,

" All personnel, All personnel, please report to the outside, immediately!"

Without warning, people carrying plasma weapons ran down the hallway. The three jumped in their rooms to avoid being trampled. As they ran our the hallway, Matthew, Jessica, and Rydia walked close to one another,

" What was that all about?" Matthew asked.

" Those weapons… I seen them before…" Rydia gasped.

" Lets go follow them…" Matthew said.

Matthew, grabbing his saber form the side of his bed and two blaster guns in his pocket, he walked down the hallway, along with Rydia and Jessica, who had the same type of weapons. As the three walked cautiously down the ramp, they shrieked in horror as the people fought tons and tons of androids. One man said, falling to the ground,

" It's a full ambush!"

Nodding, the three separated, helping to fight the androids. Rydia, with two blasters in her hands, shot every android her eyes came across. Jessica, Turning on her saber, ran and fought, like everyone else did. Matthew, however, took out his saber and a gun, and began to do close combat, and shooting at the same time. Fighting a lost battle, people began to die everywhere. Left and right, people were exploding, being sliced to little bits, and also turned into androids themselves. Thinking fast, Matthew jumped high into the air, looking around the area. In devastation, seeing fields of androids, Matthew landed on his back tripping from a falling android. Jumping to his feet, slicking a android in half above him, he ran back to the ship, scouting for his two comrades. Putting his gun in his pocket, he ran down the ramp again with great haste, pulling Jessica back by her long hair.

" What are you doing?" She shrieked, barely missing an energy ball from an android.

" It's a lost battle!" Matthew yelled," Even in this darkness, there is fields of androids! You hear me, FIELDS!"

Turning off her saber, she ran as fast as she could up the ramp. Spotting Rydia on the ground, Matthew ran as fast as he could. At the same time, a android stood over her, with its palms together. It was pointed right at Rydia's head. Matthew, pulling out his gun, began firing at the android. Paying no attention to the gunshots, the androids palms had something growing from them. An energy ball began to grow. Shrieking, Matthew took out his saber, throwing his gun on the ground. Desperately, Matthew ran towards the android. At the same time, as Rydia struggled to get from the grasp of the androids foot, she screamed to the top of her lungs. Instantly, with no other option, Matthew took his saber and threw it at the android. The time it hit him, there was a beam of light that went straight to the sky. In devastation, Matthew ran towards the beam of light, that disappeared after a short seconds. Everything became silent as the sun peered over the smoke of burning machinery and flesh. Noticing there was a hole, Matthew began to shake. At the same time, Matthew took out his gun and shot near by androids coming after him.

Scared, as Matthew slowly peered over the hole, he gasped and pulled back. Taking a deep breath, he looked in the hole again. There was a hand shaking wildly in the hole, covered by dirt and pieces of machinery. With compassion, Matthew fired one last round as he jumped into the hole, throwing his gun. Landing in the hole, he grasped the hand and began to pull with all his might. Feeling something slowly emerge from the pile of dirt, he finally gave it one last tug. This one sent the two flying out of the hole, onto the ground. Lying unconscious, the two lay there, holding each other's hand. All around, you could see falling bodies, sparks from androids, and small fires burning both machinery and flesh.

Matthew opened his little eyes, feeling no pain all over his body. Afraid to move, Matthew rolled his eyes around, only to see he was surrounded by light. In an instant, he raised up, now face to face with Rydia. Shocked, Matthew solely laid his head down, on the soft pillow. Rydia sat next to him comfortably, leaning down, at his face. Matthew looked into her glossy blue eyes and smiled.

" What happened?"

" Well… From what I can remember, that android stepped on me, so I couldn't move… and cast a gigantic energy ball into my face… of course, if you didn't throw your saber, you wouldn't be seeing me here right now. I owe you my life, Matthew" Rydia smiled.

" No, you don't owe me anything… Just your kindness and friendship… That's all I need." Matthew sighed in happiness.

" This is my reward, Matthew… for saving me…" Rydia smiled, moving close to Matthew.

Her luscious lips pressed against Matthew's lips and for a brief second, Matthew forgot about all negative thoughts. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Seconds passed; pulling away, Rydia and Matthew both opened their eyes. Smiling, Matthew sat up, looking at Rydia and said,

" Rydia… I…"

Just when Matthew got out of his bed, Jessica flung the door open.

" You're alive!" Jessica announced, running into the room.

Jumping onto Matthew, Jessica latched her arms around Matthew's neck, knocking the two over the bed. Jessica rolled off him and jumped to her feet as Matthew realized what just happened. Standing up again, Matthew smiled in embarrassment.

" I'm glad I'm alive too!" Matthew chuckled.

" You were outstanding out there…" A familiar voice said, standing behind the door," I also owe you my life… and if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't have found out who I really was…"

" Who…" Matthew asked, puzzled.

Suddenly, Rena walked from behind the door, running to Matthew in excitement. She jumped onto Matthew also, dangling form his neck, her legs bent like an L. She buried her face in his chest.

" Thank you! I am forever in your debt!" She said.

Matthew patted her back,

" It's fine Rena… All I want is your friendship…" Matthew said.

Letting go of Matthew, Rena backed away, looking graciously into his eyes. Rydia walked over to Rena, confused.

" What did you mean, who you really are?" Rydia asked.

" I was not born from Totoria… I am…" She began to say.

She looked at Matthew again, walking slowly towards him.

" It was the day of reckoning for Earth… A small boy was shot out into space. Without warning, a small team was assembled, capturing Kluya and his team… The mother, holding another person, was still overpowering all. That person she carried was thrown into a time jump, and she landed on Totoria. She wasn't created from a mother and a father… but from only a mother… who was your mother Matthew…" She sighed, stopping inches from Matthew.

" So this means…" Matthew said, gasping.

" I am your sister." Rena smiled.

" So our mother is who?" Matthew asked, puzzled.

" Do you really want to know?" She asked, her eyes beginning to glitter.

" Yes!" Mathew yelled.

Jessica and Rydia, walking to each side of Matthew, heard in devastation as Rena told them who Matthew and Rena's mother was,

" Our mother is the one that has the Nemesis system in her hands… the evil sorceress… Unamecia."

Falling on his knees, Matthew punched the floor. Kneeling to the floor, Rydia rubbed his back, whispering in his ear.

" Matthew… I'm so sorry…"

Standing up, Matthew looked at Rena, studying her face.

" How can you be my sister… if we don't look anything alike? Goodness, we are different colors!" Matthew said, laughing.

" That's because… well… We are brother and sister from our mother… You have a father… I don't…" Rena sighed, looking to the floor.

" Then you were…" Matthew gasped.

" Yeah… I was engineered." Rena stated.

Matthew walked over to Rena, running his hand down her face. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled.

" No matter what… we will stop Unamecia, at all costs." Matthew said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Rena put her hands on his arms, smiling back.

" Yeah. We'll stop her chaos."

Letting go of each other, Matthew, Rena, Jessica, and Rydia went to Matthew's bed. Matthew, sitting his bed, talked to Rena, Jessica, and Rydia, as they sat in chairs in their white pajamas. Jessica, brushing her hair again, began talking.

"Hey… we need to talk… about our weapons… Where did we learn to use them?" Jessica asked.

" I learned to use a sword at the Fencing Dojo on Gaia…" Matthew smiled.

" I taught myself how to defend myself with any type of weapon… and it grew form there…" Rydia sighed.

" Lets see… Honestly, I really don't know… I just… knew how to use a staff… Like its in my blood." Jessica said, stroking her long hair.

" I don't fight…" Rena sighed, looking to the floor.

" You don't? Not even to defend yourself?" Jessica asked, shocked.

" Nope… I always had someone there for me." Rena said, looking up again.

" What do you do?" Matthew asked.

" Well, I know… magic…" Rena sighed.

" Magic? No way! That's like, dangerous isn't it?" Jessica gasped.

" No, only if you know how to use it." Rena said.

" Can you show us what kind of magic you can do?" Rydia asked, jumping up and down in her chair.

" Sure." Rena smiled, standing up out of her chair.

Walking towards the middle of the room, she had her head held high. Facing the three watching, she closed her eyes. The room became so silent, you could hear a pin drop from miles away. Suddenly, a short wind began to blow, making her blue hair blow in the air. Feeling comfort and nice, the three relaxed themselves where they were at. Sparkling dust was all in the room, circling the walls. Lights seemed dark as the glitter lit up everything. Rena, putting her hands slowly forward; she began murmuring words. After she got done murmuring words, the glittering walls faded, making Rena open her eyes again.

" Rena… that was… great!" Rydia smiled.

" What did you do?" Matthew asked, smiling.

" It was a spell called Angel feather. It makes your body light as a feather, so you are more relaxed and can sleep better. I used to do it for Claude… I wish he were here…" Rena said, sitting in her chair.

Rena laid her hands together in her lap, looking down in sadness.

" Rena… Look, we all have lost loved ones…" Jessica said, putting her soft hand on Rena's cold shoulder," we know it's not easy."

" Yeah. Claude… He… he was a swell guy. When he was alive, on Gaia… you remember, don't you Jessica? Claude always made you laugh." Matthew said happily.

" Yeah… he did…" Jessica sighed.

" Jessica?" Rena asked, looking at Jessica's eyes," Are you crying?"

" There's something in my eye…" Jessica sighed, looking away.

" Danielle… Daniel… Cecil… Zane… and… Rosa… They all were with Jessica and I on Gaia… and a little bit on Totoria… that's when it was somewhat peaceful. We all fought Mother Brain… and then we ran into this big mess… " Matthew said.

" Danielle? She betrayed us…" Rydia sighed.

" That wasn't Danielle, Rydia." Matthew said, looking at Rydia," That was not Danielle at all… you remember her, she was a cold person. Nice, yes but she always fought like there was no tomorrow, just like Cecil."

" Yeah. I remember now. Cecil and Daniel though… they kept to themselves a lot." Jessica said, looking at Matthew.

" Yeah. But, Cecil talked to us separately once and awhile… Daniel too. Remember? And there was Zane…" Matthew laughed.

" Zane… now that boy was cute!" Rydia said.

" You knew Zane?" Jessica and Matthew asked in shock.

" He was known to all… that was, before he left…" Rydia sighed.

" Really? I didn't know that…" Matthew said to himself.

" Then there is…" Jessica stopped.

" Rosa…" Matthew sighed deeply.

" You say that name with sadness, Matthew." Rena said.

" She was… She was my best friend… I knew her since I was three and a half… Time went on… and we were going to school… then I was abducted by the agency of Paseo… then, showing them I was a great agent, they sent me on the mission of the Biosystems lab… then… She wanted to come… that look on her face… that aggressive look on her face… She wouldn't accept no… so she came and I swore on my life to protect her… she died in the hands of Unamecia… I watched in terror as her life depleted…" Matthew said, walking out of the room.

" Why did he leave the room?" Rena asked.

" He loved Rosa… and she loved him back I guess… they never got to tell each other that they really loved each other…" Jessica sighed.

" He's had it the worst out of us all… He's watched everything die, from his childhood, to Rosa… I'm surprised he is still going." Rydia replied.

" Shouldn't one of us go after him?" Rena asked.

" No, not this time…" Rydia sighed.

" Yeah… he needs to be alone for a little bit." Jessica said.

" So, what was it like? Gaia I mean." Rena asked.

" Gaia, it was like anything you would imagine. I wouldn't call it the greatest fish in the barrel, but it was close to it." Rydia smiled.

" Yeah… I hope all them souls are living in peace." Jessica sighed.

" Goodness…" Rena said," It's a wonder you all made it this far."

" Almost didn't… quite a few times I might add…" Jessica gasped.

" Especially the first fight with Unamecia." Rydia stated.

" What happened?" Rena asked.

" Rosa, and I, we were clobbered horribly, and Rydia, along with this minister dude, was off somewhere… I can't remember. But anyways, Rosa and I fought these androids… and Matthew fought hand to hand with Unamecia. Course, she didn't have any amplified powers mind you." Jessica said.

" So, this is you all's first break out of how long?" Rena asked.

" Break? This is a vacation!" Rydia laughed.

" Lets see… three months with Mother Brain, five years with Odin, and almost a month after that… About five years, four months… Give or take a couple days. But then, Rydia and I were slaves… That wasn't fun at all! Was it?" Jessica answered.

" Nope! I led a whole army against Odin… That was one of the most hardest decisions to make…" Rydia sighed.

" You all… I known you only for a short time… but I hope we all come out of this together." Rena chuckled.

At the same time, Matthew was at the bridge, looking out the big screen. Looking scornfully into the deepest of space, Matthew began talking to himself.

" Look at it… Space… How big is it? How much life does it hold? Will I ever get to maintain peace?" Matthew sighed.

Just then, a man walked behind him.

" Who are you? Identification!" The man said, turning Matthew around.

" I am Matthew… of Gaia." Matthew answered.

" There are lots of Gaia people on this ship! Identification!" The man demanded again.

Matthew glared at the man's face, confused.

" But… That captain said that…" Matthew replied.

" Survivors of Gaia say they are from Mars. They are in the rooms in the lower part on the ship." The man said.

With this, Matthew left the bridge and headed for the bottom of the ship. Feeling nauseous form the elevator, Matthew began to feel weary in his stomach. Slowing down, the elevator came to a sudden halt. Matthew, standing up straight, walked down the hallway. The roughness of the floor made Matthew uncomfortable, for he felt he was being watched. Reaching the end of the hall, Matthew looked at the wall, then down the hallway again. Everything was all dark and looked abandon.

" Hello?" Matthew shouted, hearing an echo.

Without warning, a man opened his door, grasping Matthew, and pulling him into the room. The door slammed behind him. Matthew was thrown across the room, slamming against the wall on the other side of the room. Falling to the ground on his knees, he was surrounded by people in red, raggedy clothes. One of the people stood up and looked closely into Matthew's face.

" Where have you come form, boy?" The person asked in a low, deep voice.

" I…" Matthew said, sitting up on his legs.

" Why have you come here?" The person asked.

" Why do you ask such questions?" Matthew asked, standing to his feet.

" I ask because I want to know… Now, where did you come from?" The person asked, getting really close to Matthew.

" I am… from Gaia… I was an agent in Paseo… a long time ago…" Matthew sighed, looking at the old, rundown floor.

Everyone began to mummer; the person in Matthew's face was now 10 feet from him in complete devastation.

" What is your name, boy?" The person asked.

" My name? It's Matthew…" Matthew said, looking at the person's eyes.

Within a second, the large crowd went to a small whisper. The person, gasping at the name, became so startled, a tear shed out of the person's eye. It rolled down the persons face, taking along sorrow and grief with it. Falling, it splashed onto the floor, taking more than just wind. The person fell to its knees, crying.

" You… I don't know how… but it's really you…" The person said in an aching voice.

" What do you mean? Have we met?" Matthew asked.

The person stood up, with its head down, letting long hair fall out of the hood. Matthew gasped, jumping back in shock. Suddenly, Matthew's heart swelled as the person pushed back its hood. The near white hair, the dazzling pink eyes, the smooth and delicate skin, Matthew walked slowly up to the girl, boosting her head up with the touch of his right finger.

" Sandra…" Matthew gasped happily.

" Matthew…" Sandra sighed, beginning to cry.

Bringing her into his arms, Matthew braced her as she laid her hand and head on his chest. With sorrow, tears of joy poured onto Matthew's pajama shirt. Matthew asked her while he embraced her,

" How did you all get off Gaia?"

" This ship beamed us up, believe it or not…" she said, weeping," right before the white light took us away… We have wounds still... that aren't recoverable…"

Sandra pulled away from Matthew, looking into his eyes. Full of happiness, she smiled, with the last bit of tears flying out of her eyes.

" Matthew, who all you see right now is all the lives you saved." She said.

Matthew, looking around the room, didn't see as many people as he would have hoped. Confused, Matthew walked up to Sandra and grasped her hand tightly.

" How can I believe you and all these people… are really real? Everyone that died, supposedly, has all been either androids or biochemical engineered." Matthew asked, with sorrow in his eyes.

" Here… I'll show you…" Sandra stated, pulling up her long sleeve.

Matthew gasped in shock as he gazed on her left arm. He saw a gigantic scar from her shoulder blade to her wrist.

" If that isn't real... then damn it… kill me now…" She sighed, pushing her sleeve over her arm.

" Come' on upstairs, with Jessica and Rydia! They'll be happy to meet someone else." Matthew smiled.

" None of us can…" She sighed, turning around.

" Why not? You are in control of your lives." Matthew stated.

Sandra giggled, being sarcastic.

" If we could, we would…" Sandra laughed.

" What does that supposed to mean?" Matthew asked.

" That captain… I over heard what he told you… and guess what… He is going to lead all of us into the ground!" Sandra yelled, turning around.

" How?" Matthew asked, concerned.

" He saved us, yes… but he is no better than Unamecia. That's not even a real human! It's Zorn, one of Unamecia's best androids! He just changed his face!" Sandra yelled.

" Sandra… I can stop him." Matthew said, walking towards Sandra again.

" You will?" She asked with a voice to warm even the coldest of hearts.

" Yeah. I made a promise to you, didn't I? I'm with you until the end." Matthew answered.

" Then I alone will come with you…" Sandra smiled, pulling her hood over her head again.

Following Matthew, Matthew walked out of the room and into the lonely dark hallway. Walking towards the elevator door, they were stopped by a person in an all white robe.

" Halt! Nobody may leave this area!" He shouted.

Without warning, Sandra done a 360 spin, pulled out a blue light saber, and slashed the person. She pointed at the body, revealing the wires and sparks of an android.

" My old light saber…" Matthew smiled, looking at it's blue light.

" Yeah, it has done wonders…" She said, turning it off.

All of a sudden, the doors of the elevator opened. Taking a big deep breath, the two boldly walked over the scrap metal of the android, and entered the elevator. Pushing a button, the doors closed instantly. As the elevator went up, Sandra fell backwards, landing in Matthew's arms. Matthew laughed,

" First time?" Matthew asked, laughing.

" Yeah." She smiled, getting to her feet again.

Strangely, the elevator stopped. Sandra, grasping the light saber inside her dirty brown raggedy robe, looked down so nobody would see her face. Walking out the elevator, they were greeted by Rydia.

" Hey! Like, what were you doing down there?" Rydia asked.

" Rydia, can you come with us? Please?" Matthew asked, looking deep into her eyes.

" Oh no… you have that look in your face… you're going to fight aren't you?" Rydia asked, glaring at Sandra.

" Please, madam… we mean no harm. Let us pass, please…" Sandra said in a low and soft voice.

Hearing her voice, Rydia jumped to the side, watching them pass. Scratching her head, she ran to Matthew's room where Rena and Jessica are. Instantly, Rydia shut Matthew's door and told Jessica and Rena with a bold and steady voice.

" Something's not right, Matthew and this person in a raggedy robe are walking towards the bridge. What happened?" Rydia asked.

" Well, from the sounds of it… Matthew is with one of those slaves… My guess they aren't be treated right." Jessica answered.

" How about we follow them." Rena smiled.

" Great idea!" Rydia giggled.

Running out the room, they slowly paced themselves quietly a little ways from Matthew and Sandra. A little ways down the hallway, they walked into another elevator. As fast as they could, they sprinted towards the elevator door. Rena, being the fastest runner, jumped through the elevator right before it shut. Matthew looked at her carefully, lying on the floor. Sandra, holding her down with her right foot, instantly took out the light saber and held it to her head. Panicking, Matthew grabbed Sandra's wrist, pulling it up.

" No! She's my sister!" Matthew shouted.

Sandra looked at him scornfully. Then, with a gasp, she looked down, turning off the light saber. She kneeled to examine Rena.

" Oh…" Rena moaned.

" You're Matthew's sister…" Sandra asked, helping her to her feet.

" Don't touch me!" Rena demanded, jumping away," Who are you?"

" I am Sandra… of Totoria… I helped fight with Matthew against Odin… Sorry for the way I acted." Sandra sighed, looking at Rena's bold stance.

" Oh. Nice to meet you, Sandra." Rena smiled," where are you all going?"

" To stop Zorn from killing all of us." Matthew said softly.

" Zorn? Who's that?" Rena asked, confused.

" Zorn is one of Unamecia's best androids." Sandra sighed.

" He's planning to hold us back so Totoria will become Unamecia's planet. We can't let it happen." Matthew said.

" So you plan on doing it unarmed… and in your pajamas?" Rena whispered to Sandra, giggling.

The two giggled a little bit. Puzzled, Matthew tapped Rena on the shoulder,

" What? I don't have anything else." Matthew sighed.

" Nothing is… wrong with it." Sandra laughed.

" Okay… we're here." Matthew said, changing the subject.

Hiding the light saber in her raggedy robe, the three walked onto the bridge, where Zorn was standing. He was gazing out of the big screen. Suddenly, he began to speak.

"So… you have figured me out… On the contrary… You haven't seen what I plan to do with you… I do not wish to kill you… but turn you all into androids… like me." He turned around, looking at the three," You know… I was once human… Just like you all… But, I desired power. That power I seek was within myself. So I faced a sorceress years ago… With no fight against her, she crushed me. She also told me with my skills, I could have the power I desired. With my body heavily damaged from the fight, I had no choice. Now I pledge allegiance to Unamecia, the ultimate sorceress. You, Matthew… You could be of awesome use to Unamecia… Just like your friend…"

As he said this, he motioned his hand towards a door on the side of the wall. Matthew jumped back in horror as a girl, with very little brown hair entered the room. She looked boldly at Matthew's sorrow eyes.

" Just like her, she wanted the power to help you. Now, she's just like us… She will help you fall to the grave!" Zorn laughed.

Danielle looked human, but her legs, stomach, all had wires popping out of her skin. Her hair was almost all gone from the back, as she looked at Matthew.

" Matthew… I am sorry for what I've done…" Danielle said, trying to shed a tear.

" I saved you out of Unamecia's grasp. I used my human army and told Unamecia that it was rebels… Now join us, as we lead to conquer the universe!" Zorn laughed.

" No…" Matthew said, looking down at the floor in sadness," I fight for the goodness of mankind. Every person, no matter the race of it… Gaian, Human, Totorian, Palmans, and any other race you have put in vain! You want to know what I seek? I seek happiness for all who live to see the next day!"

Tears began shedding out of Matthew's eyes as he baled up his fists in rage. Sandra, giving him her light saber, whispered in his ear,

" Fight for every soul he has consumed."

Letting him go, Matthew turned on the light saber and dashed towards him in anger and sadness. Zorn, laughing, crossed his arms and watched as Matthew ran closer and closer towards him. Out of nowhere, Danielle was in front of him, blocking Matthew's dashing swipe. Matthew pushed back, looking at her in fear.

" Danielle! No!" Matthew yelled.

" Matthew… I am no longer who I used to be… out there in the forest… I saved you because… I knew you would come here… Now, as I stand here, wielding this plasma sword, I am destined to slay you, or you take what's left of my life." Danielle said, looking down in self-pity.

" Danielle, a soul with no freedom is no soul at all!" Matthew yelled, dashing towards Danielle.

Danielle, blocking Matthew's attack, tripped him with her leg. Matthew hit the floor, with his light saber flying into the air. Danielle looked down at Matthew, pointing her plasma sword at his neck,

" I don't want to… I am trying not to… but the metallic pieces in my brain do not allow me to communicate with my emotions easily. I am sorry. Goodbye…" Danielle sighed, raising her plasma sword high in the air.

All of a sudden, time froze. Rena, holding her hand out, shouted in pain. Sandra, jumping back in shock, felt a small tear roll down her face. Matthew, looking into Danielle's metallic red eyes, watched as they faded out. A deep sigh flew out of the girl's metallic mouth, filling the air with depression and sorrow. It fell backwards, with Matthew's light saber in her back. Matthew jumped up, grasping his light saber and Danielle's plasma sword. Danielle began to speak, stuttering and sparks flying out of her.

" Matthew-w-w-w… Listen to my… Parting-g-g-g words… Those… who give up are… doomed… We will see each other-r-r-r-r-r again…"

With this said, a small explosion blew Matthew back into Rena and Sandra. The three fell to the ground, only to jump back to their feet. As the smoke cleared, Rydia and Jessica ran into the room, panting and looking at the small black spot in the middle of the room.

" What happened?" Rydia shrieked.

" Danielle…" Matthew sighed, grasping the plasma sword tightly.

" Danielle! No!" Jessica cried, falling onto her knees.

" Zorn! Prepare to taste my weapon!" Matthew said, aggressively charging after Zorn.

Dropping his light saber in front of Sandra, Matthew grasped the plasma sword tightly as he charged towards Zorn. Zorn, grabbing his right shoulder, ripped off his white clothes, revealing his body. He was completely metallic, also having clear tubes running through his arms and body, like veins. He held his hand out, having a black light come out of it. He grasped it with his right hand, swiping at Matthew. Suddenly, a crescent wave flew from it, knocking Matthew from where he was and made him fly into a wall.

" I wield no ordinary sword, you see. This is made completely of dark matter. One touch and you'll burst into atom bits!" Zorn laughed.

" That… doesn't scare me!" Matthew said, struggling to his feet.

Dashing again towards Zorn, the four girls watched in terror as Matthew dodged and blocked the dangerous sword that Zorn possessed.

" Can't you help him?" Rydia asked Rena,

" How?" Rena asked, looking at Rydia, hopelessly.

" I don't know!" She sighed, watching Matthew get shoved back.

" I want to help! But, if I get involved, we are jeopardizing Matthew's life more than it already is! And I don't want him to die because of me." Sandra sighed, picking up Matthew's light saber.

" Can't you like make him stronger than he already is?" Rydia asked Rena.

" I don't have that sort of Magic. All I can do is heal bad wounds… not piece back together atoms! We cannot interfere in any way." Rena sighed.

Watching again, Matthew pushed back the tall android, making it stop a little ways from the big screen. Zorn took his left arm, making it straight really fast. All of a sudden, another black light came out of his left hand. Grasping it, he stood in an attack stance,

" Now, I will destroy you!" He yelled, dashing towards Matthew again.

Hesitating, he looked at his plasma sword, dying of strength. Matthew took a deep breath, dashing towards the android again. Sandra, starring at Matthew's sword, looked in great shock as she saw it fading out of power. With great haste, she picked up Matthew's light saber, throwing it at him. Colliding with Matthew's plasma sword, Zorn and Matthew pushed each other with great power. The expression on Matthew's face was enough to break a mirror. Glancing to the right of him, he saw his light saber, rolling on the floor. Thinking fast, he spun around, making Zorn almost falling over. Grabbing his light saber, he threw the plasma sword at Zorn. Suddenly, sparks flew as the plasma sword entered and left form Zorn's mid section.

" You did it!" Sandra yelled, jumping in the air in delight.

Dropping his antimatter sword, Zorn fell to his knees, dissolving into ashes. Matthew, lowering his light saber, starring at the dissolving android. Turning his light saber off, he hooked it on his belt loop. Turning towards his friends, they ran to him, smiling and screaming in happiness. Without warning, the ship began to shake, throwing the five people all over the bridge. Rydia, struggling to her feet, rose to her knees, grabbing the control pad that was in front of her. In great panic, the ship took a horrifying right turn, making everyone slide to the right side of the ship. Hearing the crash, Rydia desperately turned the ship left, relieving that the ship was level. Letting go of the controls, she fainted onto the floor.

As she lay on the floor, the ship began leaning downwards, towards Totoria. Smashing through small bits of rock and space junk, it began to enter the atmosphere of Totoria. As it fell faster and faster, the five people inside of the ship's bridge flew back, hitting the back wall of the bridge. Waking up, Matthew slowly opened his eyes, looking helplessly at the front screen, watching as they tore through clouds. Struggling, he began grasping the small bits of metal pealing off the floor. With all his might, he pulled himself to the control panel. Exhausted, he grabbed the pilot's wheel, now holding onto it for dear life. Suddenly, the ship done a violent jerks upwards, sending everyone to the floor. Matthew, pushing the auto pilot button, sighed in relief. Rising to his feet, scratching his head, he looked at the main screen, seeing the land that was below them.

Rena, Trying to stand up, fell on the floor. In an instant, Matthew ran to Rena, helping her to her knees. She laid her hands in her lap, looking down in exhaustion.

" My body… It's all in pain… Like I was crushed…" She sighed.

" I guess when the ship did that violent jerk, it put a lot of pressure on all of our bodies… My body feels weird also…" Matthew said, sitting on the floor.

" Why did the ship fall like that?" She sighed in pain.

" My guess is that Zorn had some kind of telepathic connection with the ship's computers. When he died, so did the connection. I'm glad we got it under control." Matthew smiled, helping Rena to her feet.

Turning around, he saw the three girls, unconscious and breathing faintly. One by one, he carried them to their rooms. At the same time, Rena went through all the hallways, letting the Gaian people out of the belly of the ship. Roaming the ship, some people took control of the ship, awaiting Matthew's command.

Matthew and Rena sat in Sandra's room, for she was brutally crushed by the pressure. She breathed very faintly and light. Rena, trying to use her healing power, began to feel helpless.

" No use…" Rena sighed helplessly, sitting down with her hands in her lap again," I don't know what to do…"

" It's okay Rena… It couldn't be helped… Jessica and Rydia are just unconscious… I checked them… Sandra is the only one hurt the most. So you can relax a little…" Matthew said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gazing over Sandra's battered up body, Matthew sighed.

" Do you think she'll live?" Matthew asked silently.

" Yeah… I hope…" Rena said, looking up.

Meanwhile, in Unamecia's fortress, Unamecia was pacing around in her throne room. The darkness of her hair made the floor burned. Suddenly, she called in four people with a great deal of weapons on their sides and hands.

" I am going to lead you four… into that damn ship! Those humans and Gaians! They are getting on my nerves! We aren't going to wait for the sun! We're going to finish them now!" She demanded, disappearing into the air in a cloud of smoke.

Back at the ship, Matthew and his friends rested comfortably in their soft silk beds. Jessica, scratching her arm, rose up out of the bed, going to the bathroom. All of a sudden, she bent backwards, feeling an arrow tear through the front of her shirt. Shocked, she turned to the doorway, seeing a man dressed in black, holding a plasma bow. As he aimed for her again, she dove to the other side of her bed, shrieking as he let go of the arrow. It exploded, smashing into the wall.

The explosion made Rydia jump out of bed, her arm still soar from the pressure. Her hair whooshed in the air as a beam of plasma energy flew behind her. Startled, she looked at her doorway, seeing a man with a highly advanced plasma cannon. Ducking over her bed, she got quiet and her eyes as big as quarters as a gigantic beam took out a piece of her bed. There was nothing left and she cradled up in a ball.

Rena, yawning form her nap, walked towards the doorway when suddenly, it blew away. Sending Rena to the wall, she fell in pain. Struggling to her feet, she gasped as she saw a woman laughing as she enveloped Rena in a pink energy ball. Banging the walls with all her might, she looked at the persons face. In great shock, she fell to her knees, with her hands in between them and looked down, helpless.

Sandra, beginning to wake from her unconsciousness, opened her little eyes as she had a sword to her neck. A man, dressed in dark blue clothes, smiled as he held his sword to her soft neck. She lay there, like stone, and was too afraid to move a muscle. Jumping out of his bed, Matthew grasped his light saber and began to run into the hall. As he heard each of the girls scream, he dashed to the door, only to be stopped by a girl with long, silky blue hair and eyes glowing like emeralds.

Matthew backed away in shock. Dropping his light saber, he looked at the girl, remembering where he last saw her.

" You jettisoned me into space… Now you must pay!" She yelled, drawing a saber.

" How can that be? You had Plasma disease!" Matthew shrieked, grabbing his light saber in panic.

As she dashed towards Matthew, he saw a beam of plasma energy fly through the wall on his left. Turning to the hole, he saw Unamecia, laughing as she had Rena held high in a plasma energy ball. Gasping loudly, he blocked and backed away as Rosa dashed towards him, slashing and swiping at him. At the same time, Unamecia spoke.

" Ha! I have decided to take my best four people onboard! Your friends should die any time now. You know the assassins too! Their names are… Daniel, Cecil, Zane, and your old buddy… Rosa, back from the dead, all of them!" She laughed.

Aggressively, Matthew tried to fight back, with Unamecia's words sinking into his heart. Rena, watching Matthew, began to shiver. Rydia, still cuddled in a ball, raised her head up slowly, only to find the man standing above her, with the plasma cannon in front of her head. She shivered in terror as she could see down the barrel of the cannon.

" Any last words, little girl?" He said, charging up his weapon.

" You are… Are you Cecil?" She asked, scared to move.

" Yeah, here to seek vengeance for what Matthew has done! Him and all of his puny friends will become dust!" He laughed.

" Please… I beg you! Don't fire…" She said, with a tear coming out of her eye.

" Your begging wont save you here!" He laughed.

Suddenly, a gigantic plasma beam went through the ship, smashing against the ground with a deadly force. As the beam faded away, Cecil lowered his cannon, gazing at the hole he created.

" Now there are four." He laughed leaving the room.

As he left the room, he went into Rena's room, meeting Unamecia, as did Daniel and Zane. They had their weapons in a reddish color, wiping their weapons off in their shirts.

" No!" Matthew yelled, still fighting Rosa furiously.

Unamecia laughed as she held her other hand to the energy ball.

" Now watch your sister turn to antimatter!" She laughed, clutching her hand slowly.

As she clutched her hand, the energy ball began to shrink. Matthew, now crying, pushed Rosa back on her back, throwing his light saber at Unamecia. Plummeting through her stomach, she dropped her hands, making Rena fly back into Matthew. Unamecia looked down, looking at the light saber's hole. Insanely, she began to laugh.

" I said this once… Do you think that would stop me? How dare you insult me like this!" She announced.

" I didn't do it to stop you…" Matthew said, clutching his hands tightly, standing up," I did it to stall you…"

" What?" Unamecia said, puzzled.

Instantly, Matthew jumped for the bed, rolled under the bed and stood up on the other side. Turning on an antimatter saber, Unamecia jumped back,

" How do you posses such a weapon?" She asked.

" Your android, Zorn dropped it when he fell. Now you will perish with my hands!"

With great power, he ran towards Unamecia. Cecil, Zane, and Daniel had their weapons aimed at Matthew as he approached Unamecia. All of a sudden, they lowered them. Puzzled, they fell to the floor, lifeless. Behind them were Sandra, Rydia and Jessica, hurt from the attack. Matthew, Taking one swipe at Unamecia, ripped a piece of her tensile that hanged off her hands. As it vanished, Unamecia opened her eyes largely, making a large shockwave fly from under her feet. This sent everyone against a wall, except Matthew. He stood there as Unamecia starred at him. The two glared hard at each other for a few seconds.

" This is it… Unamecia's and my last battle…" Matthew thought.

" You will die here, boy!" Unamecia said, sending plasma energy balls towards him.

Jumping around the room, Matthew dodged them as they smashed against the wall. Reveling the outside of the ship, Matthew noticed they were flying high in the sky. At the same time, the hallway was flooded with people, watching the fight. Thinking fast, Matthew laughed.

" Unamecia, you are totally pathetic." Matthew laughed.

" What??" She gasped angrily.

" Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He asked, running towards the hole in the wall.

As he went out of the ship, he grabbed a piece of bar from the debris. Swinging to the top of the ship, Unamecia was right in front of him. Matthew then laughed again,

" Now we can fight with nobody getting hurt." Matthew smiled.

With no hesitation, Unamecia began throwing Plasma balls at Matthew. As they impacted the ship's top, Matthew ran towards Unamecia. Pulling out two antimatter swords, she blocked Matthew, pushing him back. He rolled across the top of the ship dangerously. Thinking fast, he took his antimatter sword and stuck it in the ceiling of the ship. Looking down, he could see the darkness of the clouds below him. Struggling to stand up, Unamecia held her hands high. Puzzled, Matthew ran towards her again. As he ran towards her, he began to see fragments of tall buildings, people playing, and Rosa's face in his mind.

At the same time, Unamecia dropped her hands, blocking Matthew's attack. Clinging against one another a few times, Matthew turned around, Smacking Unamecia's hand as hard as he could. With no hesitation, he chopped off her other hand and slicked her through her mid section. Looking down at her, she lay on the ship's top, beginning to disintegrate. She pointed to the sky as her hand faded away,

" Because of his control… I became like this… You look just like your father… Matthew… Beware the great Nemesis… For he has powers of no other… I will join your father…" She sighed, closing her reddish eyes.

As the last it's of her disintegrate, Matthew threw his antimatter saber into the clouds. Falling to his knees, he watched as the rest of his mother vanished. With complete sorrow, he crawled back into the hole, which he jumped out of. With no more rage, he slowly walked towards Rosa's depleting body. Scratching his head in calmness, he kneeled down, feeling her pulse. Feeling a beat, he picked her up, taking her to sickbay. In there, his three friends and his sister were there. Laying Rosa's body in the medical bed, tow people began to operate on her and all. Closing a small curtain, he walked to his three friends and his sister. He sat in a chair, starring at them.

" It's… It's over…" Matthew sighed.

" It's over? You mean…" Rena said silently, hurting in her whole body.

" Unamecia is no more…" Mathew said with both happiness and sorrow.

"No way!" Sandra said, holding her left shoulder.

" Sandra, what happened?" Matthew asked, tying to change the subject.

" Well… some guy named Zane… had a sword to my neck. As he rose back, I went under the sheets. When he plunged the sword in, he stabbed my shoulder… and I made a sound like he killed me." Sandra sighed.

" Smart!" Jessica smiled.

" Rena… Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

" Yeah… just that plasma energy took my breath away…" She sighed silently.

" What happened to you Jessica?"

" Oh, I just hid until Daniel got done firing arrows…" She sighed in depression.

" She brought them back to life… it couldn't be helped." Matthew said.

" I know…" Jessica said, looking over to Rydia," Why hasn't Rydia said anything?"

" Oh no…" Matthew gasped.

Walking slowly towards Rydia, he put his fingers on her wrist. In great shock, his fingers went through her wrist. Matthew pulled away in sacredness as he watched Rydia turn to solid stone. Right before her head turned to stone, she murmured some strange language as she was fully turned into stone. Matthew's eyes opened widely as the stone turned to dust. Jessica turned away, crying; as did Rena. Sandra, however, stood up off the medical bed. With a cast on her arm and shoulder, she walked to Matthew.

" Plasma energy… It destroyed her body…" She sighed.

" Not Rydia…" Matthew yelled, falling to the floor," She just wanted a damn family!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the floor over and over again.

Without warning, a person began talking on the intercom,

" Hey everyone… What appears on the big screen is not good! I see a big flock of raging dragons! They are sweeping the land!" He said.

" It's no use…" Matthew sighed helplessly.

" What do you mean??" Jessica asked.

" Dragons take 20 people to slay… If we go out there, it would be pure slaughter…" Matthew sighed.

" Look!" Jessica yelled, jumping out of her bed and pointing out the thick window.

As the watched, the dragons flew closer and closer. Hesitating, Matthew grabbed Rena and Jessica's hands, running out of the room with Sandra following. As they left the room, Dragons flew into the ship and went out of the ship by the other side. Barely missing their hungry mouths, the four people got down in a capsule made of titanium. They could hear the cries and screams of people in the ship being eaten and tore to pieces. One man ran towards the capsule that Matthew and his friends were in. Trying to get him to run faster, they opened the door.

Jumping back, a dragon flew behind him, taking its big claw and slashing him into several pieces. Matthew closed the door as blood and ligaments landed across the window part of the capsule. Screaming, Rena and Jessica clutched each other in terror. Sandra grasped herself tightly around Matthew's stomach as he tried to stand up. Pushing the release button, the capsule fell towards what was left of Totoria's surface. They watched as the ship they lived on for a little time burst into flames. As the capsule fell, a white light began rushing over the land. Watching the light begin to envelope the capsule, Matthew grabbed Sandra's had that grabbed Jessica's that grabbed Rena's the grabbed Matthew's again.

" Whatever happens, don't let go!" Matthew shouted.

Suddenly, they didn't feel the seats of the capsule anymore. The feeling that raged through their bodies was like a soft cloud being pressed against a bag. Knowing they couldn't let go, they held on tighter and tighter. When they looked at their hands, they saw nothing but light. Suddenly, Matthew felt nobody's hands and he felt like he was floating into space. Jessica, slipping from Rena and Matthew's hand, closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could, being swallowed by the light. Rena, still grasping Sandra's hand, felt like she was in water, drowning, Breathing heavily, she yelled,

" Is the end?"

The four heard those three words as they plummeted into the light. Without any sense, the light faded.

Thus, the sun expanded to the size of the solar system. Afterwards, it exploded. Strangely, nine little planets began orbiting a great big ball of flames. At the same time of the new birth of this strange new solar system, Matthew opened his eyes. He instantly blocked an attack from a red-filled monster. Unaware on what was going on, he destroyed the monster. Gasping, he looked at his surroundings. The sky raged in a red thunderstorm with no rain, the soil was made of a red substance, and everywhere he looked, there were explosions and people fighting monsters. He asked himself,

" What happened to Totoria? How did I get here?"

He began attacking another monster, confused upon his arrival. Thus begins The Final Legacy…

**The End?**


End file.
